El Juego y la Traicción
by emmyswans
Summary: capitulo final.Bella y Edward son los mejores amigos saben todo del uno del otro pero edward esta enamorado de tania y hara lo que sea para obtnerla que estara dispuesto a dar a su mejor amiga
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos chiquillos espero que les guste es mi primer historia **

**CAPITULO 1 **

**EL TRATO**

BELLA POV

Ya falta poco para la graduación y no es por alardear pero tengo buenas calificaciones encontré cupo en varias universidades iba a estudiar medicina estaba pensando en estas cosa maravillosas cuando sentí que tapaban mis ojos y cuando sentí su olor supe que era el mi mejor y único amigo que me conocía al igual que yo a el éramos vecinos

-Edward Cullen si no te apuras ¡¡¡¡vamos a llegar tarde!!!! Deja los juegos ya

¿¿¿Como siempre sabes que soy yo???

Años de experiencias y un secreto

Ah bella ¿cual es?

Si te dijera no seria un secreto ¿¿o si???

Ok yo conduzco, hoy sube al auto

Oye eso no es justo es mi semana todavía me sigue tocando a mi

Bella querida amiga ayer tuvimos que¡¡¡¡ CAMINAR HASTA ACA PORQUE ESA COSA QUE LLAMAS AUTO SE DAÑO!!!!

Edward gritaba a todo pulmón y se reía de mi auto bueno debo admitir que no es la primera vez que pasa pero yo adoro mi auto y claro edward le encantaba manejar y la velocidad y claro era un volvo entramos al auto y en menos de 20 min. Ya estábamos entrando en la puerta de la escuela

Odio que conduzca como si estuviéramos huyendo de algún peligro le diré a mi papa que te quite la licencia (mi papa era el jefe de policía )

OH no te atreverías…..a

De pronto Edward se cayo y supe porque venia pasando la mujer de sus sueños Tania Denaly como era cierto que Edgard desde siempre fue mi mejor amigo también es cierto que toda su vida estuvo enamorada de Tania y claro ella era la capitana de las porrista y era muy hermosa a Edgard se le caí la baba por ella mientras Edgard estaba perplejo viendo a Tania como todos los días sentí el agarre que me tomo de la cintura cuando lo vi quise darle un puño en todo la cara porque siempre tenia que ¿pasar esto? Todas las mañanas gracia que se acabaría pronto

¡¡¡Suéltame James!!

Bella se acaba el semestre y nada que has querido tener tu noche de pasión ¿conmigo? Anda no seas mala…

Lo interrumpí…. Como siempre la respuesta es…ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras me soltaba

NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS reí para mi ya no recordaba cuantas veces lo había rechazado jame s era el típico chico que perseguía a una chica y luego la botaba y como yo nunca había aceptado su propuesta además de que le no me gustaba no era para mi la clase de chico que me llamara la atención aunque era muy guapo pero era muy como decirlo un maldito con las mujeres ya se había a echado a casi todas las chicas del instituto y cuando digo casi era porque la única que faltaba era yo claro y Tania que era su prima aunque en unos mese atrás hubo un rumor que los encontraron en una posición no de muy primos entre al salón de biología pero Edgard no había llegado me pregunte si todavía seguía viendo a Tania en cámara lenta (para que pregunto si se la respuesta)

Asentí con mi cabeza

EDWARD POV

En el patio

Veo que te gusta mi primita Tania

Que?? Lo dije tratando de confundirlo OH no la veía a ella

Si claro no se te caía la baba por ella hace un rato o como siempre te tengo un trato??

TRATO dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Si yo se todo lo que necesitas saber de Tania gustos tontería es mi prima te la puedo conseguir ayudarte a que "ataques" con ella

Me ilusione todo pero me acorde que era james y si en 17 años no me había hablado algo queria? Pero que??

A cambio de que me estas ofreciendo tu ayuda

Veo que no eres tonto para nada es sencillo yo te ayudo con Tania y tu me echas un cable con tu amiga bella

BELLA Y QUE TU QUIERES CON ELLA "ATACAR" adema bella no le caes muy bien no eres su tipo

Bueno tu tampoco eres el tipo de mi prima pero yo te voy a convertir en su tipo y tu me convertirás en el tipo de la vida de bella ella me gusta mucho

¿Que me dices aceptas???

**Que les pareció espero que me escriban alo acepto criticas, cualquier cosa esta es mi primera historia será que la sigo ustedes me dicen **


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer

**CAPITULO 2**

**La estrategia**

EDWARD POV

Me quede viendo a james y solo pude preguntarle:

_-¿porque bella?_

_-Muy fácil es la única que no me ha hecho caso eso me gusta además ella es sexy ¿me vas a ayudar? ¿Si o no?_

Solo podía pensar en Tania como seria caminar junto a ella seria algo grandioso verla todos los día que fuera mi novia que fuera mía si se que estoy haciendo mal pero bella nunca ha tenido novio y quien dice que james no la puede hacer feliz viéndolo bien desde que nos conocemos siempre a perseguido a bella nunca se había rendido a pesar de que ella no lo tomaba en cuenta solo puede decirle

-_No lo se james la duda -me carcomía -_

_-Esta bien como quieras pensé que de verdad deseabas a Tania _

_-Si pero bella es mi mejor amiga y tu fama no ayuda mucho _

-_Pues dame una fama nueva dime que le gusta que pueda hacer para que se interese en mí y yo haré lo mismo con Tania _

-_No quiero que le hagas daño_

_-No haría eso yo… la quiero dijo con cara de seria de verdad lo que pasa es que no hallo la manera de poder acercarme a ella sin que me rebote y tu eres mi conductor de salvación. Entonces tenemos el acuerdo_

Tania por bella eso era lo único que pensaba de verdad quería a bella la conocía pero Tania era alguien que me deslumbraba desde que tengo uso de razón james y yo estábamos en el mismo lugar solo necesitábamos ayuda mutua

-_Acepto agregue _

BELLA POV

Termino la clases de biología y vi a Edward con el grupo de James cuando me vio fue hasta donde estabas

-¿_Quien eres y que le has hecho a mi mejor amigo?_

-_Sigo siendo yo bella_

_-¿Que haces con ello_s_?_

-_Son divertidos creo que seremos amigos_

No puede dejar de pensar en que le había pasado a edward para pensar que esos descerebrados eran sus nuevos amigos

-_Amigos dije extrañada_

-_Si bella ven déjame presentarte _

-_No quiero ir allá edward suéltame _

-_Chicos ella es bella… ya conoce a james_

Por supuesto- dije

-_Estos son los chicos son Emmett Mike, Tyler, Garret_

Todos me saludaron con una gran sonrisa en ese momento pude notar el cambio de aptitud de Edward viendo que Tania venia en nuestra dirección con su grupo de archí tontas conformado con Irina –Jessica- Katie.

James tomo la mano de su prima y la acerco a edward quiero que presentarte a un amigo mió

-_Tania el es Edy _

_- Edy- _dije pero nadie pareció escucharme

Tania observaba a Edward de pies a cabeza y le pregunto

_-¿eres nuevo?_

Yo la mire perpleja teníamos toda la vida estudiando en el mismo colegio dios que estupida.

James le respondió

-_Si es nuevo y es mi mejor amigo _

Edward solo asintió embobado y le dijo

_-Encantado Tania _

Ella lo miro si puedo con una lujuria. No podía entender edward siempre la esperaba, la saludaba y ella nunca le había prestado atención solo tuvo que acercarse a su tonto grupo popular para que ella lo notara, gracias a dios que esto acabaría pronto la graduación se acercaba el fin de curso luego la universidad como anhelo ese día

Ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla edward se paralizo y solo sonrió con esa sonrisa perfecta que tanto me encanta OH dio esa era mi sonrisa ahora también se la había dado a ella esta situación me empezaba a enojar de verdad

-_Edward vamos solo puede decirlo con un hilo de voz- _mientras jaloneaba su brazo en dirección al estacionamiento hasta que Tania abrió su boca y dijo

-¿_Quien es edward y quien eres tu?-_

Me vio con una mirada de despreciable .Ya me había hartado

-_El es edward y yo soy bella _

-_Bella es mi mejor amiga_ dijo edward-

Ella solo miro a edward y le dijo tengo una fiesta hoy y estas cordialmente invitado te daremos la bienvenida como se debe .

-_Ambos_ – james corrigió a Tania

-_Hay estaremos _dijo Edward con una sonrisa mientras me arrastraba al estacionamiento

-_No iré edward olvídalo_, _además como esa chica te va a dar la bienvenida si naciste acá disculpa pero es una tonta _

_-Si iras bella lo harás por mí así tenga que arrastrarte además no importa viste como me trato me hablaba a mi _

EDWARD POV

No podía creerlo Tania me hablo, no solo eso me había invitado a su fiesta no me importo que preguntara si era nuevo ni que me dijera edy me miro con lujuria yo se la había provocado en ese momento el sonido de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos recibí un mensaje de texto de james decía:

_Ahora te toca a ti "bella"_

Si ya sabia a que se refería habríamos quedado que le hablaría bien a bella de james empezaría con la estrategia ahora

_-Hey bella que te parece James gran chico ¿no?_

Bella me miraba como si no me conociera hasta que dijo

-_No se que te pasa pero te comportas raro "edy"_

Lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-_No puedo creer que estés con ese grupo además no entraste a biología nunca haces eso nunca pierdes clases esto no me gusta para nada _

Solo me quede conversando con el me cayo muy bien y me dijo que le gustabas mucho

-_Si yo y mas de la mitad del colegio_

_-OH vamos bella acaso alguna vez has tenido una conversación seria con el_

_-Ese es el problema edward el no piensa tiene una solo neurona de tantos_ _golpe jugando al fútbol o a lo mejor nació así pobre chico_

No puede evitar reír pero a la vez me angustie esto será difícil bella era complicada.

Para james no para mi pero si para el

_-Que tal si vamos a la fiesta hablas con el y la prestas un poco de atención_

-_Porque demonios haría eso -_me dijo molesta-

_-No te molestes solo decía, ya nos a vamos a graduar y nunca has tenido novio eso me preocupa un poco _

-_Tú nunca has tenido novia y yo no estoy preocupada_

_-Pues eso cambiara pronto _

-_Tienes a alguna rubia tipo barbie malibu en mente _

-_Pues si, siempre me ha gustado, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de que me_ _conozca la voy a aprovechar por eso te decía nunca le has dado una chance a James ahora Tania me la esta dando a mi a ti te parece que soy mal chico (tenia que_ _convencerla de que aceptara por lo menos hablar con james)_

-_No te compares con el son muy distintos_

-_En verdad y como lo sabes no lo conoces _

_Esta bien edward iré a la estupida fiesta y hablare con el estupido de james pero si _

_solo logra articular palabras que tenga que ver con alcohol sexo me iré a casa _

_-Te paso buscando bella a las 7 _

Solo se despidió con la mano

Perfecto había funcionado claro tendría que hablar con james para que no lo arruinara era su primera y ultima oportunidad si lo echaba a perder hasta aquí llegaba los planes

**Hola soy yo de nuevo recuerden que es mi primera historia gracias si el World lo cambia por Edgard gracias por tu comentario y si como viste si acepto pero solo es el comienzo espero que les guste y si tratare de actualizar a diario tengo muchas ideas pues que disfrutes el capitulo 2 y a todos los que quieran leer por favor comentar si les gusta **

**LA PERSONA QUE COMENTO LO DE LOS PARRAFOS GRACIAS HIZE ALGUNOS CAMBIOS COMO ME DIJISTE GRACIAS**


	3. la gran fiesta I

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEFANIE MEYER

JAMES POV

Yo quería a Tania muchísimo nos criamos juntos era mi prima y si hacer un trato para que saliera con alguien mas si era un poco rudo pero este chico edy parecía buena persona claro que no era el tipo de Tania quizás pensaba que era común así que por eso lo invite al grupo para que saliera del hueco donde estaba metido.

Bella me tenia al borde de la locura si me gustaba mucho la quería claro bueno quería quitarme las ganas que tenia en todo el colegio fue la única que me rechazo. Siempre me rechazaba eso lo que hacia era que yo la deseara mas y si este tonto de edy me ayudaría y solo pedía a cambia a Tania estaba bien por mi solo le pediría a Tania que fuera amable con el y ya esta listo

-_Edy ¿¿¿que??? –pregunto Tania _

En verdad no sabia cual era por C el apellido Curten no era Carter no tampoco ah ya lo tengo

-_Es edy cohen_

_- no había oído de el ¿de donde lo conoces? _

_-lo conocí hace dos meses en el club _

_-siempre voy al club y nunca lo había visto_

_-porque me pediste que lo viera de forma vulgar y lo invitara a la fiesta_

_-es un nuevo amigo ya veras que te caerá bien_

_-no tiene porque caerme bien me parece simple y además se le nota que yo le gusto ya por hay pierde conmigo no me gustan los acosadores que babean por mi_

_-no si tu no le fusta primita dijo que eras horrible claro antes de saber que eras mi prima _

_¿Te dijo qué? ese idiota cree que soy horrible_

_-Bueno no dijo horrible dijo espantosa pero no te preocupes le dije que estaba loco que eras la mas hermosa del colegio, pero me dijo que jamás de lo jamases saldría contigo dijo que eras poca cosa para el que estaba acostumbrado a otra clase de manjar _

_- oh ya vera hoy asegúrate que valla a la fiesta _

Estacione el auto y Tania estaba que echaba explotaba no le gustaba que la llamaran fea ,poca cosa para ella, todo el mundo la admiraba y la acosaba ella le gustaba llamar la atención y con eso Edy a conquistaría con eso. Salio como alma que lleva el diablo a su casa donde la deje y me fui a la mía decidí mandarle un mensaje a Edy para lo de bella solo tenia dos meses para meterla a la cama después me iría a Canadá en la universidad para empezar a conocer chicas nuevas cuando recibí un mensaje de edy que decía

-_Bella te dará una oportunidad hoy no lo arruines _

Que se creía este idiota tengo mi plan un poco de cerveza y será mía

BELLA POV

_-Bella apúrate –oí a edward gritar _

_-Ya voy estoy buscando mi libro _

_-libro? Bella para que vas a llevar un libro, vamos a una fiesta sabes lo que significa baile bebidas nada de libros _

_es por si me aburro- _y baje la escalera

Cuando vi a edward me quede estupefacta estaba mas que bello era un dios griego tenia un camisa negra con los primeros botones sueltos tenia el cabello desordenado y su pantalón combinaba con su camisa estaba de muerte

- _no sabia que íbamos a la entrega de los oscar me hubiera vestido para la ocasión _

_-hablando de ropa vas a ¿ir así?_

Me miro de forma que no iba bien vestida, claro llevaba unos jeans y una blusa rosa no muy sexy pero era mi ropa y no estaba dispuesta a ceder

-_bella si te pido que te cambies lo harías por mi _

_-no porque ya cedí hoy a ir a la estupida fiesta y darle la oportunidad a tu nuevo mejor amigo y si no me dejan entras a los premios mejor así volvería a casa para terminar de leer mi libro _

_OK no te presionare solo te pediré que te diviertas puedes hacerlo_

_Yupiiii_- grite sin emoción

Llegando a la fiesta edward estaciono y dios era una casa gigante que digo casa era una mansión y si creo que toda la escuela estaba hay no toda la escuela había mas gente total no sabia de que era la fiesta acaso un cumple o solo era porque querían dar una fiesta al primero que vi, fue de Emmett que llegaba con una chica rubia muy bonita y que nos presento como su novia y que ya la había visto antes en la escuela estaba en el equipo de porrista al igual que Tania pero nunca andaban juntas después que nos presentaron ellos se fueron a otro lugar cuando me vi sola no se donde se había metido edward lo único que vi fue a james saludándome con un beso en la mejilla

-_me alegras que hayas venido_

-_vine por edward el quería venir yo no _

_- pero me alegras que viniera quieres que te enseñe la casa _

_-Es una casa muy grande si me enseñas la casa y me descuido capaz me pierdo y no encuentro la salida_

_Jajá jajá –lo siento disculpa que me ría pero eres un poco dramática ¿quieres una cerveza?_

_-no no bebo_

_No bebes y que haces en la fiesta_

_Nunca voy a fiestas _

**Pude notar que su mirada cambio un poco y empezó a buscar a alguien **

_-sabes puedes ir a divertirte con tus amigos _

_-quiero estar contigo _

_-oye sabes que tu no me gustas verdad_

_-lo se pero si me das la oportunidad no me conoces bella _

_-Y tu tampoco a mi puedo leerte james_

_-Me estas sicoanalizando _

_-eres fácil de leer un chico solitario que tiene tanto dinero que no le importa las cosas que hace llena su vació con chica y un ego mas grande que esta casa_

_Eh… yo... no soy así_

_-lo siento si te ofendí es así _

_- me disculpas un momento _

_- si claro _

Si se que era un poco dura pero le estaba dando la oportunidad tal y como lo prometí no dije que seria dulce además soy muy sincera vi como se alejaba y lo que hice fue caminar por el jardín cuando recibí una llamada

_-bella – _

_Oh alicie _

Alicie brando era mi prima vivía en seattle era mi mejor amiga estaba loca por las compras eso si

_Bella espero que estés bien donde estas _

_En una fiesta alicie _

_Que tú en una fiesta no lo puedo creer claro por eso no esta en tu casa _

_En mi casa, estas en mi casa alicie cuando llegaste esta noche te vine a buscar y no esta acá _

_Pero pasa algo malo_

_Hoy es viernes 27 bella_

_Oh no lo siento alicie se me olvido _

_Ya me había dado cuenta donde estas y te voy a buscar y nos vamos _

Empecé a pensar rápidamente que pasaría con edward que edward se vaya al diablo me dejo sola en una casa extraña con gente extraña

_Pásame buscando estoy en…._

Buenos gracias por leer la historia este capitulo es mas largo así que el otro será la gran fiesta II que se vera que estaba haciendo edward y que le paso a james y a donde ira bella gracias por su comentario saludos

Disculpen si e muy largo…..


	4. la gran fiesta II

EDWARD POV

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían a la mujer mas hermosa del planeta bajando la escalera todo era perfecto en ella no podía dejar de mirarla y fue a donde estaba ella

-_hola_ –use mi voz más seductora

-_hola edy porque me hablas le dijiste a mi primo que era la mujer mas espantosa del mundo_

-_Quien yo no yo no dije eso_

-_No lo niegues james me cuenta todo a mi _

_-No, el te dijo eso no si eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida un ángel……hey Tania a donde vas?_

Tania solo se fue me dejo hablando solo porque demonios james le diría eso se supone que me tiene que ayudar con Tania no arruinarlo lo voy a matar

Después que se me paso la rabia me di cuenta que Tania me dejo loco tanto que olvide a bella donde se había metido cuando la vi estaba hablando con james no quise interrumpir esperaba que por lo menos a el le fuera bien, pero craso error se veía como si bella lo fuera a fucilar mi amiga a veces era un poco ruda y muy sincera en ese momento sentí a alguien que me tomaba de las manos y las ponía en las suyas

_Quien_ –me quede mudo cuando vi a una de las amigas de Tania creo que eras irina

_-Hola edy_

_-Hola irina_

_-Te estas divirtiendo_

_-Si claro muchas gracias-_ella me veía como gata en celo

_Te gustaría divertirte más a solas_

_Oh –_esta chica me estaba proponiendo lo que de verdad yo pensaba que me estaba proponiendo

_A donde quieres ir- _le pregunte

_Arriba me gustaría enseñarte algo que deje en la habitación de mi amiga quieres subir conmigo prometo que no te arrepentirás_

Cuando me disponía a subir me agarraron del brazo era james

_Hey james que tal _

Dirigiéndose a irina-_puedes buscar a Tania y decirle que quiero hablar con ella_

Si asintió irina y se fue

_Que haces hombre_-le dije

_Salvándote el pescuezo si te acostabas con irina Tania no se iba a acostar contigo jamás _

_-Ha ok_ –_esta bien porque tu prima cree que la odio_

_-Pobre edy recuerda la mejor forma de conquistar a Tania es ignorándola_

_Cuando venga no la mires no la trates y veras que funciona_

_Ok si dices que funciona no lo creo pero lo haré_

_Hazlo, otra cosa que demonios le pasa a bella no bebe trajo un libro a la fiesta y me analizo me dijo algo muy feo no se de que hablar cuando estoy cerca de ella _

_Muy fácil que te cuento sobre lo que le gusta de los libros hazle saber que te gusta como viste ella le gusta ver_ _los gesto muéstrate interesado por lo que te habla y por cierto donde esta_

-_La deje por allá vamos con ella _

Después de llegar al lugar me di cuenta que bella no estaba james fue a beber cuando se dio cuenta que al parecer bella se había ido.

La llame pero no me contesto así que decidí intentar mas tarde me volví a encontrar con Tania esta vez aplicaría el consejo de james ni la mire ella se acerco a mi y me dijo que si me pasaba algo lo que hice fue que la mire y seguí caminando (esto me dolió pero tenia que conquistarla) como si no hubiera nadie presente

-_me estas ignorando, escucha bien tonto de pacotilla nadie me ignora a mi _

Solo seguí caminando hasta que se puso en frente de mí y si más ni menos me dijo

_A ver si ignoras esto_—

Me beso yo la besaba metí mi lengua en su boca ella hizo lo mismo dios esta mujer era sexy me mataba una cosa llevo a al otra y en eso me sonaba el maldito teléfono quien osaba a interrumpirme con mi amada al ver quien era

_Bella_

Le conteste

_Donde estas metida como te fuiste eres increíble Isabella swan lo prometiste _

Sin darme cuenta y al contesta el teléfono Tania se enfado muchísimo y se fue pensé que era mejor hacerle casi a james y hacer como que no me importaba

_Lo se edward pero hoy tenia algo importante que hacer es 27 recuerdas es mi fin de semana en seattle con alicie ella me paso buscando en la fiesta y lo de la oportunidad a james dale mi MSN y que se conecte y termino de darle la otra mitad de la oportunidad y esto lo hago por el ya que tu engendro del mal me dejaste sola y el fue el único que me acompaño_

_Los siento bella fue que me distraje ok le daré tu correo cuando le digo que se conecte mañana mas temprano 6 puede ser alicie te manda_ _saludos y besos_

_Dile que igual _

Después que termine de hablar con bella pasado cinco horas esta fiesta sin tardaban en terminar cuando vi. a james y estaba borracho

_James bella llamo que lamenta irse que le escribas mañana este es su correo james _

De la borrachera que se pego se quedo dormido cuando escuche la voz de Tania decir

_-Déjalo allí el se puede quedar acá tu no!!!_

_-No me importa me voy a mi casa_

_-Mañana hay otra fiesta pero es en casa de james me dijo que te dijera _

-_Dile a james que nos veremos allí mañana _

-_Así será_

_Bye _

Tenía que actuar como si no me importara Tania y lo estaba logrando

Holassssssssssssssss espero que les guste este capitulo de aquí en adelante es que se va a desarrollar la historia como tal verán el curso donde tratare de llegar jejeje espero que comente cualquier duda o pregunta acá estamos el próximo capitulo cinco la cibercita


	5. la cibercita

los personajes son de stefanie meyer

BELLA POV todos los 27 iba a seattle con alicie para actualizarnos con las cosas que nos han pasado despues me obligaba a ir de compras cosa que odiaba pero por alicie lo hacia aunque siempre le decia que no compraramos todo el centro comercial mi tio el papa de alicie tenia dinero el se habia casado con una hermana de renee mi tia ella y yo eramos super amigas

-hablaste con edward

-no ya lo voy a llamar para decirle que es un idiota, por dejarme asi tirada despues de hablar con edward quede en que james se conectara para hablar con el como especie de una cibercita

Despues que llegamos a seattle vi mi telefono y no habia ni una llamada de edward que se creia ese tonto de mi mejor amigo, lo raro era que no se habia reportado que estaria haciend????

-pensando en edward bella?

-no en el modo que tu piensas mala prima y amiga no me gusta edward para nada

-no es lo que veo ,el y tu hacen una bonita pareja bella si tan solo se dieran cuenta

-el es mi mejor amiga es la persona mas dulce considerado incapaz de hacerme da o el me cuida me protege y nos queremos mucho pero como amigos nada mas

-bueno,bueno solo decia bella porque ya es timpo que te busques a alguien sabes para que experimentes el amor el tomarse las manos los besos y algo mas profundo o vas a morir virgen

me sonroje

- no voy a morir virgen alicie!!!!! -grite

-alicie como supiste que jasper era para ti ???como supiste que era la persona indicada - el primer beso,cuando jasper y yo nos besamos solo pude sentir que eramos solo nosotros todo los demas desaparecio, sientes un cosquilleo,asi asi bella sabes que esa persona es perfecta para ti , claro es distinto para cada persona asi lo senti yo con jasper lo amo

solo pude asentir me quede atonita con lo que alicie me contaba se veia tan enamorada de jasper el estudiaba con ella en seattle cuando alicie lo vi por primera vez ambos supieron que debian estar juntos

-cuentame bella sera ese tal james el chico ideal para ti

-no lo se alicie siempre ha sido un mujeriego y cabeza huecapero edward me dice que le de una oportunidad y yo confio mucho en el no me recomendaria a alguien malo para mi sino el que me conviene para mi debo confiar en edward

-por edward?? estas segura que no es edward que te gust .-+a bella

-callate alicie!!!!!

EDWARD POV

Pase la trade mas divertida y ni siquiera pense en bella me estaba divirtiendo esto me gustaba cada vez mas tania trataba de captar mi atencion, pero james me dijo que todavia tenia que tratarla con indiferencia me sentia a gusto en ese grupo, jugabamos futboll

hasta que me acorde lo de la cita con bella y james lo busque y estaba ya super borracho le dije que bella lo esperaba, lo que hice a continuacion fue algo que me fui dificil pero james no respondia asi que sin pensarlo le dije que me diera su correo y su contrase a no se porque no me sorprendi que su e-mail fuera espero que la come-libro acepte acepto

-hola bella

-james?--pregunto dudosa-  
-si soy yo -que nombre el de tu e-mail no tenias otro para llamar la atencion -jejeje -si tienes razon a veces soy un idiota

- si es cierto

-oye disculpa por no quedarme el dia de la fiesta

- no te preocupes aunque te extra e

-edward me dijo que te gustaban lo libros cuales son tu favoritos

-cumbres borrascosas es mi favorito y me gusta romeo y julieta

-romeo y julieta a puesto que aunque sabes el final igual lloras

-si es cierto no lo puedo evitar

-y eres esas de la que leen un libro hasta dejarlo degastado

-si oye pareces que me espiaras

- no solo te sicoanalizo por el libro que llevas te a la fiesta pareces nunca soltarlo y no dejarlo a pesar que por lo viejo ya lo has leido varias veces es todo yo tambien puedo observar -si ya me di cuenta

-oye que te gustaria que fuera a buscar el lunes a tu casa y llegaramos al colegio juntos???

-siempre edward me lleva

-si, pero va a llevar a mi prima tania y me gustaria pasar contigo la ma ana si es posible

si si lo se es que tania me vuelve loco y no deberia enga ar a bella pero se que james la tratara bien y asi porfin james estara con ella y yo con tania y todos felices por fin tendre al amor de mi vida conmigo y bella tendra novio,seguimos hablando toda la tarde me preguntaba que color, comida, ropa y gustos tenia yo bueno "james" yo sabia todo acerca de bella pero no acerca de james asi que las mayoria de las cosa las altenaba hacia ella o hacia mi respuesta de cosas que a mi me gustaban era comodo habalr con bella ella me dejaba hablar con fluidez sacaba lo mejr de mi de verdad la queria la conocia desde siempre y trataria de emparejarla con james

-con respecto a lo del lunes puedes pasar temprano me gusta llegar temprano los lunes

-si ahy estare

-cuidate bella

-igual james me gusto mucho hablar contigo

-te,mando un beso -igual

despues de hablar con bella, james seguia descansando de la tomada que se habia echado nota mental jamas llegar a ese estado, cuando una voz me saco de mis casillas

-edy ...ya te vas...

-ah eres tu tania-me dolio hablarle asi - que qieres

-queria saber siquerias esto

se acerco a mi y me volvio a besar esta vez el beso fue mas intenso al diablo james ella iba a ser mi ahy mismo lo iba a ser ya... entramos a una de las habitaciones me parecia que era una de invitados acoste a tania en la cama lentamente la segui besando ella gemia subio sus piernas sobre mi caderas para que me pegara mas contra ella dios tania era genial,hasta que hablo

-oh dios edward sigue cojeme,dame duro,metemela.

quien era esta chica y que habia hecho con la delicada y dulce tania me habia decepcionado no se en el fondo yo pense que ella que era virgen yo era virgen queria estar con ella pero algo me decia que no era lo correcto me lenvate me arregle y sali de alli

-queee edyyyy no me puedes dejar asiiiiii no te lo voy a perdonarrrrr!!!!!!!!

hey chicas que les parecio comentarios por favor no nos vemos en el proximo capituloooooooo saludos disculpen lo errores es que no tenia el world 


	6. triste realidad

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEFANIE MEYER

HOLA CHIC……….. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO TITULADO TRISTE REALIDAD

BELA POV

James como acordamos me fue a buscar a mi casa el lunes para llevarme a la escuela debo admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa me había gustado lo poco que lo conocí en el Chat pero cuando baje solo pito de su carro, no me abrió la puerta del carro como Edward lo hacia ni me pregunto como estaba solo se apresuro a correr en su vehiculo hablar de cómo lo cuidaba de cómo era ser el capitán del equipo de fultboll dios este no podía ser la persona que hablo conmigo en el Chat me pareció extraño hablo del gimnasio y hasta me dijo que debería de ir no sabe los peligros que puedo causar en un lugar así, después me dejo en el estacionamiento y me trato de besar

-Demonios que hiciste porque me pegaste?

-porque me trataste de besar

-pensé que las cosas iban bien entre los dos que podíamos ser algo mas que amigos

-estas loco james yo jamás me fijaría en ti no somos compatibles cuando chateamos ayer pensé que teníamos algo en común pero hoy me has demostrado lo contrario y no me vuelvas a intentar besar jamás

Me fui se que no debí explotar pero que demonios pasaba o tenia trastorno de personalidad james cuando iba a entrar a clases me encontré con edward que estaba pensativo

-como te fue con Tania??- pregunte

-no me bari la puerta de su casa dijo que preferiría morir quemada que verme

-que le hiciste

-es acerca del sexo

-edward cullen no me digas que tu y…. ella...Tuve…

Me interrumpió –no yo no quise y aun no se porque demonios no lo hice

-que paso

-es que yo pensé que ella era virgen sabes como yo

-Tania denalli virgen!!!! Salio con casi la mayoría del equipo de fútbol

-lo se, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que ella fuera….

-virgen?'

-si virgen como tu!!!! No se esperaba que ese momento fuera especial

-piensas como chica sabias?

- si lo se es que estaba hay bella y la rechace y ahora no quiere hablarme uiero si pero

No se quizás debí hacerlo y ya total

-no cambies tus ideales siempre has hecho lo correcto y así edward cullen es por eso que seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo virgen o no virgen

-gracias creo y a i como te fue con james??'

- lo cachetee!!!

-que porque hiciste eso

-porque eres un mal cupido

-en serio

Si trato de besarme después que solo hablaba de el era tan distinto el día del Chat me gusto el james del Chat no el que me trajo hoy

Puede sentir que edward se tenso antes mis palabras pero porque se tenso algo extraño pasaba acá

-que pasa –pregunte

-nada –me dijo

-así que el chico del Chat y james son distintos

-lose parece de locura a lo mejor tiene desorden de personalidad que se yo

-solo se que el james del Chat es un amor y el de hoy es un idiota de verdad

- a lo mejor cuando te ve en persona se pone nervioso

- a lo mejor o quizás el no es para mi cupido

-créeme es el correcto bella

EDWARD POV

Bella se había dado cuenta dos distintos como lo supe acaso es tan notable que era yo el que le escribió tenia que hablar con james

-james

- edy sabes que bella me golpeo y sabes que mi cara es mi carta de presentación -e agarro por el cuello –no me estas ayudando con ella

-claro que si me dijo que le gusto lo del Chat

Pero yo no le escribí en el Chat

Por eso hablaste de ti todo el camino a la escuela tienes que estar pendiente de ella de sus necesidades de ese tipo de cosas

-OH cullen si esto no funciona te voy a matar

-va a funcionar solo tienes que ser caballeroso puedes hacerlo

-si claro que lo haré, oye y acerca lo de Tania eres un idiota se te puso e bandeja de plata y no te la cogiste

-te recuerdo que es tu prima??

-por eso yo ya lo probé es bueno

-que que queeeeeeeeeeeee – la cara se me puso caliente que el rumor era verdad estos primos se exprimían

-hace cuanto??Ella y tú???

-yo fui el primero de ella y ella fue la primera mía que te pasa no me digas que eso te molesta hey amigo despierta no puedo creer tienes la oportunidad de estar con la chica de tus sueños pero no quieres

- no es eso es q me tomo de sorpresa eso de que ustedes ya sabes

-si, pero la convenceré de que esta noche t invite a su casa ya sabes esta vez no lo eches a perder mientras tanto tu convences a bella de ir al cine conmigo que tal hay yo me demostrare lo mas caballeroso que pueda ser y tu cojete a mi prima por Dios de unavez al hacerlo yo cumplo mi parte y tu solo me entregas a bella

Me quede pensando ese era el trato una por la otra pero no estaba seguro de que Tania merecía la pena y que james fuera el indicado para bella pero tendría que decidirme y rápido muy rápido

**Chicas espero comentarios a ver si le gusto el capitulo es algo corto ****pero con sustancia cualquier cosa me avisan saludos a quienes me acompañan besos y abrazos **


	7. CAMBIO DE PLANES

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEFANIE MEYER

_**QUERIA AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO LA HISTORIA**_

_**Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEWS**_

**Awen Granger****,** **StephiiCullen93****, ****liloc****, ****Skaa92**

_**Y ALOS OTROS QUE AUNQUE NO ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS ESTAN ALERTAS PARA VER COMO SIGUE LA HISTORIA EN ESTE CAPITULO VEREMOS SI SGUEN ODIANDO A EDWARD **__**PERO DENLE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD BUENO HAY LES DEJO PARA QUE LO LEAN COMO PROMETI ACTUALIZAR TODOS LOS DIAS Y NO PUDE LES SUBO 2 CAPITULOS EL 7 Y 8**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**CAMBIO DE PLANES**_

BELLA POV

**EN EL AUTO**

-Que te pasa Cullen

-Nada Swan

-Bueno ese nada te hace muy mal estas serio y preocupado

-Bella tengo que pedirte algo-

-Dime edward ¿?

-Crees que es posible que quieras salir al cine hoy ¿?

-Si me encantaría que vamos a ver ¿'

-Bueno no conmigo que fueras con james

-Ah no edward ya esto me esta cansado de verdad lo siento pero mi respuesta es no

-Pero bella

-¡No!

-Ya basta ya deja de meterme a james por lo ojos el no eres…. -TU -dije para mi dios porque pienso eso que me esta pasando a mi no me gusta edward

-El no es eres quien ¿? -Me miro confundido

-El no es el chico para mi dije dios que me pasaba

-Si lo es bella solo intenta conocerlo en esta cita te aseguro que si no te gusta no te molesto mas

-Seguro

-Si de verdad

-Edward y si te estas equivocando y me estas lanzando a los brazos de alguien que no es el correcto y si ok esta bien salgo con jame lo conozco mejor y si al final de todo el me hace daño quedara en tu conciencia

Sentí que edward se tenso y me tomo de las manos y me dijo

-¡¡¡noche de películas!!!

Teníamos un acuerdo donde era noche de películas nos quedamos en una cabaña de los padres de edward alquilábamos muchas películas y pasábamos toda la noche viendo películas y nos divertíamos mucho dios como quería a edward que acabas de decir Isabella me dije yo mismo así pensé que quizás Alicie tenia razón quizás era el porque todos chicos yo los comparaba con el cuando lo veía tan guapo tan seguro de si mismo me mataba pero ahora e estaba triste

-no tengo la cita recuerdas –le respondí

Edward alzo su celular y llamo a alguien y le dijo

-Hey james es edward bella no podrá salir hoy hubo cambio de planes

-Vi que james le dijo algo y edward solo le respondió que quizás en otra ocasión y que el llamara a Tania y le dijera que no iba a poder ir

-Listo no tienes ninguna obligación bella te prometo que ya no te obligo ok entonces que quieres hacer

-Cabaña, cabaña

Edward piso el acelerador y fuimos directo allá, claro ambos avisamos a nuestros respectivos padres donde íbamos siempre nos dejaban ir juntos en el caso de charlie el veía a edward como un hijo para el y si nos dijo que como al otro día era día de escuela que no nos quedáramos despiertos toda la noche y que fuéramos a clases normalmente e la noche de películas eran los fines de semana pero yo al igual que edward queríamos este tiempo solo para reflexionar allá teníamos ropa y todo lo que necesitáramos siempre era así eso fue lo que me dijo mi papa

-Si, si papa no te preocupes no faltaremos a clases- vi como edward hacia una mueca volteando los ojos

-porque le mientes a charlie bella

- no le miento tu y yo iremos a clases mañana ya lo dije

-no lo creo bella además siempre nos quedamos despierto toda la noche

-así vengamos sin dormir a clases

-me dormiré en clase eso bajara mi promedio

-pues entonces no veremos tantas pelis y dormimos tempranos

-tengo otra idea mejor no vamos mañana a clases mi papa puede darnos un justificativo

-no lo creo

-ya hable con el y le dije que estabas muy deprimida porque te dejo tu novio que tenias en secreto y que necesitaba animarte y dijo pobre bella haz lo que sea necesario

-Co…mo... tartamudee- como le dijote eso a Carlisle estas loco edward que va a pensar el

Edward empezó a reírse a no poder se reí demasiado me moleste mucho fruncí el ceño el paro cuando se dio cuenta y toco mi frente me dio un beso y me dijo

-era broma bella

-no te creo

-no le dije eso le dije que el deprimido era yo y que por ende tenia que hacer dos justificativo para faltar mañana a clases hasta el jueves

-ok

Fue lo único que pude decir edward estaba deprimido pero porque bueno quizás mas tarde podíamos hablar y le me diría el no me ocultaba cosas esperaba que confiara en mi como siempre algo había pasado con Tania será eso que lo tenia mal se que el me ocultaba algo pero yo como me llama isabella Marie Swan lo voy a descubrir

-en que piensa-me dijo el

-has estado raro estos ultimos dias

-lo que pasa es que lo que tanto anele cuando estuve a punto de tenerlo me di cuenta de que no era lo que buscaba alguna vez te ha pasado

-es como si esperas que esa persona llegue y no llega

-mas que eso es como que llegue la encuentres trates de tener lago con ella y no seas lo que buscas

-decepción creo que lo llaman así

-si creo que es eso

-así que Tania te decepciono

-no Tania la vida que es injusta solo me puso en el lugar y el momento equivocado

-a que te refieres edward

- no me hagas caso solo que buscaba un cuento de hadas y me tope con la pesadilla en la calle 24

No pude evitar reír el estaba decepcionado del ángel de Tania estaba feliz por eso, pero porque basta bella el esta triste así que le pregunte

-mientras yo iba al cine con tu elegido para mi que harías tu

-ir a casa de Tania

-¿Que?'

-Y preferiste venir a la cabaña que estar con ella

Edward preferiría estar conmigo que con ella mi corazón se agito tonto corazón

-si bella no quería ir a su casa ay tu no querías salir con james así que mejor que estar juntos para subirme el animo

-edward que es lo que tanto te molesta el hecho que se te hay lanzado o el hecho de que ha estado con la mitad del instituto??

-no quiero hablar de eso voy a estacionarme a comprar unas cosas quédate acá y cuida mi preciado auto

-daré mi vida si es necesario señor ladrón máteme pero no se lleve el auto

Edward se sonrió- exacto Swan esa es la aptitud


	8. LA CABAÑA,EL LICOR Y EL RETO

**Capitulo 8 **

**La cabaña, el licor y el reto **

EDWARD POV

Antes de llegar a la cabaña compramos algunas cosa como golosinas a bella le encantaban compre otras películas para añadirlas hasta que vi algo que me intereso una botella de wisky vi. a la chica que estaba en a caja así que las tome cuando me pidió la cedula (identificación) use mis miradas que según bella deslumbraban a mas de una en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar que si esa mirada también la deslumbraba a ella a mi bella mi que ella no era mi bella me fije otra vez en la chica me sonrió y me paso su numero en una nota de papel lo tome lo metí en mi bolsillo Salí a encontrarme con una bella que casi se le salían los ojos cuando vio lo que llevaba en la mano

-¿que es eso?-dijo ella

-wisky - conteste yo-

-se que es pero como lo tiene en tus mano edward

-pareces que tienes razón sobre lo de la mirada

-Edward Cullen que demonios te paso no podemos llevar eso a la cabaña

-vamos bella nunca hacemos nada malo

-yo no voy a hacer nada malo

-exacto yo si así que voy a beber Bella Swan

-no no lo harás edward dame eso

-dejadme por favor no ves que necesito esto por favor puse la cara de cachorrito que alicie me había enseñado

-ok si te descubren te ira peor cullen

-si no dices nada nadie nos descubrirá

Llegamos a la cabaña ya tarde en la noche en el camino había bebido 3 le di a bella ella no quería beber no le gustaba así que no la obligue entramos en la casa bella empezó a ver las cosa que había comprado y escuche un grito

-edward cullen porque trajiste esta películas de terror

-oh vamos bella no quiero ver esas cosas románticas que te gustan ver

-edward no pode dormir si veo esto

-esa es la idea es noche de películas

-ok estas bien

Recordé que en la cabaña había vinos claro papa siempre cerraba y guardaba la llave pero como días antes elles habían venido decidí ir a ver si tenían mas licor

-guala

-que haces ahora

-buscando una bebida femenina para que tomes

-no quiero tomar yo no tomo recuerdas

-vamos bella no voy a beber solo y si tomas vino te gustara

-pues entonces no bebas así será no quiero además carlisle la tienes identificada para que nosotros no la tomemos se van a dar cuenta

-no ellos vinieron este fin de semana y dejaron la llave y ni siguieran se acuerdan además nunca ha faltado una y ellos no sospecharían de nosotros somos buenos chicos

-no estamos siendo buenos chicos en este momento

-cambiar la rutina bella –le dije sacando una botella de un vino sabor manzana y dándosela

A veces podría ser bueno –dudo-seguro que no abra problemas edy

-no me digas así sabes que lo odio

-odias que te lo diga yo pero no tus amigos

-Mm. ya veo esta celosa

-no yo no estoy celosa edward solo que estas distinto no digas tonterías

-pareciera que si bella

-es que últimamente has hecho cosas que normalmente no harías hablar con james ir a fiesta con el hacer citas con esos chicos los descerebrados

-me llamas descerebrado

-solo si te unes a ellos lo serás

-no bella yo jamás cambiaria

Cuando dije eso algo en mi corazón se rompió si era cierto que había aceptado el trato con jame espero en realidad aun el juego no había empezado si yo no me acostaba con Tania el no tenia derecho a querer estar con bella y yo iba a usar eso no la entregaría no a ella no a mi bella era lo mas bueno y puro que me quedaba si puro ya james se había llevado algo que yo deseaba de Tania su virginidad no le daré a bella para que la ensucie , se que es decisión de bella a quien se entregará no lo discuto pero no me parece que sean james por lo del trato y yo no lo ayudare mas ella no lo quiere cuando me pregunto si quería eso en mi conciencia automáticamente supe que no ,no queria dañarla jamás no a ella

-bella vamos a ver película de terror

-no edward esa no por favor

-Siiiiiiiiiii y cada vez que te asuste beberás una copa

-si yo bebo una copa cada vez que me asuste tu beberás cada vez que te rías de mi

-eso no es justo siempre me rió de ti

-a mi tampoco me parece justo yo siempre me asusto al ver la película de terror

-me gustaría verte borracha a ver si dices imprudencias

-no me voy a emborrachar para darte gusto

-ok vamos a ver la película

Nos fuimos al cuarto nos pusimos cómodos y empezamos a beber

BELLA POV

Como suponía la película era horrible edward se reía cada vez que algo me asustaba yo cada vez empezaba a tomar una copa de vino al igual que el como habíamos quedados después de que terminara la película no sabia cuantas copas habia tomado solo estaba un poco mareada

-edward estas bien –lo vi ponerse un poco triste

-nada bella ya déjalo pasar

-si no me dices te vas a arrepentir

-ah si y que vas a hacer al respecto

-ya veras le dije-Rápidamente empecé a hacerle cosquillas

Suéltame bella no hagas eso bella ya veras se alejo de mi y justo cuando me iba a parar para ir tras el no estaba mareada sino súper todo daba vueltas y me caí espere para sentir el golpe pero unos brazo a me tomaron de la cintura y quede cerca del cuerpo de edward

-tonta bella estas borracha???

-no solo estoy mareada edward sabes que nunca bebo ahora todo me da vueltas

-¿¿¿cuantos edward ves???

-uno y muy tonto

-ah así que tonto he creo que te maree un castigo por eso

Edward empezó a hacerme cosquillas por todo el estomago

-suéltame no es justo ja ja ja ja ja suéltame

-no puedes hacer nada para detenerme

Y en ese momento no se si fue el alcohol en mi sangre el calor detenerlo así o que solo quería quitármelo de encima así que hice lo único que pude hacer y acerque mi cara a la suya pretendiendo que lo iba a besar

-edward se tenso y me dijo –que haces bella

-que si no me sueltas te muerdo

-y me morderás la boca-

Si es necesario suéltame

-bella no te atreverías

-no me retes edward

-no te reto solo que no serias capaz de hacer eso

-me vas a soltar edward cullen o tendré que utilizar mis dientes

Edward siguió haciéndome cosquillas era como si me retara y así que lo hice no lo bese solo subí mi cara tome su labio con mis dientes y lo mordí lo que no espere fue la reacción de el me apretó mas contra el acerco puso labios a los míos y me beso estaba casi a mil, de pronto de un brinco se me abalanzó, me tumbó a lo largo quedando totalmente sobre mí, yo correspondí besándolo sin darle tiempo a decir nada, sus manos bajando las dos desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero mi cerebro no coordinaba solo sentía en ese beso y caricias todo y cada una de la cosa que alicie me había estado describiendo del beso la mariposas hay estaba mis latidos aumentaron cuando edward paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y mis dientes pidiendo permiso para entrar mi cerebro estaba congelado y el seguía besándome y acariciándome tenia que parar esto el era mi mejor amigo y yo su amiga esto no cuando abrí la boca para detenerlo le dije

-ED…..me cayo besándome otra vez y profundizando el beso cuando sentí el contacto de su lengua con la mía las corrientes eléctricas se incrementaron …….


	9. la conversacion

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo se llama la conversación quiero agradecer a las chicas que siguen mi historia liloc, Stephiicullen93, Awen Granger, a todas un beso cuídense y sigan leyendo y si soy un poquito mala a todas ustedes gracias por el apoyo y espero que lo disfruten las quiero

BELLA POV

-Ed…- me calló besándome otra vez profundizando el beso, cuando sentí el contacto de su lengua con la mía las corrientes eléctricas se incrementaron y entonces así como si nada desperté, era un sueño, no, mejor dicho era una pesadilla. ¡Como demonios soñé eso! Eso me pasa por ver películas de terror. Pero, ¿Porque demonios había soñado eso? Debí quedarme dormida por el horror de la película y esta hizo que soñara cosas que no debía, como que Edward y yo nos involucrábamos es algo que claramente jamás pasaría ya que el es mi mejor amigo y en nosotros solo eso importaba, nuestra amistad, eso es importante además yo no le gusto de esa forma y el tampoco a mi, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que no. Hablando de el, ¿Donde estará?

Cuando salí rumbo a la sala me di cuenta que Edward se había bebido no solo la botella que compro sino lo que quedo del vino, se tomo todo y por consiguiente esta tirado debajo del sofá, decidí dejarlo dormir un poco más. Preparé el desayuno o mejor dicho el almuerzo pensé cuando vi la hora, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo que atormentaba tanto a Edward para que bebiera así, el no acostumbraba a ser así, desde que empezó a estar con esa gente a empezó a cambiar mucho pero lo sabia porque lo conocía muy bien, sabía que algo lo atormentaba pero no supe que era. Después de tener todo listo procedí a pararlo para que comiera algo había echo un rico almuerzo pues yo sabia cocinar muy bien

-Edward despierta -dije en tono serio

-No Bella, déjame dormir no quiero pararme-

-Edward debes comer algo, y luego vuelves a dormir-

-Me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Eso te pasa por beber y además ligaste bebidas-

-Tú también bebiste-

-Si, pero no yo no tengo resaca porque no bebí mucho-

-Si, lo se, me tomé todo lo que dejaste-

-Levántate Edward-

-No-

Después de varios intentos, jalones de cabello y golpes, pude levantarlo y darle un poco de café. Se fue a asear y después comimos…

-¿Que te sucede?-

-Nada-

-¿Vas a seguir con el nada Edward? Ya me estoy cansando de tu poca respuesta, de verdad, el juntarte con James y su grupo esta afectando tu cerebro-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-¿Porque? Soy tu mejor amiga-

-Es que en estos casos me gustaría tener un amigo hombre, ¿Si me entiendes?-

-Ah, ¿Hablas de que tu problema es algo de tu vida sexual? Pues Edward si quieres hablarlo acá estoy yo, ¿Que es lo que paso? ¿Te acostaste con Tania y no me lo quieres contar? No te preocupes, igual no quiero detalles

-No me he acostado con Tania, ese es el problema, la tenia hay lista para mi pero no pude-

-Edward no me digas que eres gay- dije riéndome, pero sabia que no era gay

-Muy graciosa Bella. No soy para nada gay, lo que paso, es que me acobarde ¿Sabes?-.

-¿Porque? No se supone que Tania es la mujer de tu vida, la que siempre soñaste tener y ahora ¿Porque de repente no quisiste estar con ella?-

-Ella tiene experiencia y yo no eso me intimida un poco, ya sabes, experiencia sexual-

-Bueno ¿Que te puedo decir? No solo tiene experiencia, yo creo que en vez de ir a la universidad querrá ser estrella porno, creo que es su meta. ¿Ves? por eso necesito un amigo, tú no entiendes estas cosas-

-¡Ya basta Edward! ¿Porque no le preguntas a tu súper amigo James?-

-No quiero que el sepa eso, no quiero que sepa que soy virgen y además se lo puede decir a Tanya, eso me arruinaría-

-Ja ja ja ja -no pude dejar de reírme

-No es gracioso Bella-

-Porque no te acuesta con ella y ya, ¿No quieres estar en su lista?-

-No –dijo con la cara seria

-Ahora si me confundes, ¿No se supone que quieres estar con ella? Que importa que sea o no sea virgen si igual vas a tener sexo algún día con ella-

-Yo quiero perder mi virginidad con alguien que sea virgen, siempre lo pensé así, y sigo pensando igual solo debo encontrar a una persona adecuada-

-Espera- esta diciendo lo que creo que esta diciendo -Te vas a acostar con alguien virgen y así perder tu virginidad para después acostarte con Tania- le dije

-Si por eso eh estado así Bella yo tengo que pedirte que…-

Tomo mis manos en la suyas, oh no, que no me pida lo que creo que me esta pidiendo.

-Ni te atrevas a pedírmelo-

-Piénsalo eres mi mejor amiga, no tienes experiencia como yo, no te criticaría y tu tampoco a mi y seguiría siendo tu amigo y ya agarraría experiencia y tu también Bella.-

No podía creer lo que Edward me estaba pidiendo, Dios que sea un sueño otra vez. En ese momento Edward empezó a reírse tan fuerte al ver mi cara de susto, hay me di cuenta que mi mejor amigo aparte de idiota se la daba de chistoso así que mi mente solo pedía vendetta (venganza)

-Lo siento Edward, no eres mi tipo-

-¿Que?- se paro de reírse -Bella era broma-

-Lo se, pero nunca me acostaría contigo-

Vi que Edward frunció su ceño, era fácil adivinar que estas palabras herirían su ego. Trate de parar pero me volvía a decir ¡Vendetta, vendetta! Hasta que dijo:

-No es que quiera indagar en el tema ni que quiera saber que tipo de personas te gustan pero ¿porque no?-

-Muy fácil Edward, eres virgen, no tienes experiencia, cuando yo haga eso a diferencia de ti quiero una persona experimentada que me haga sentir de verdad-

Edward solo abrió la boca y no logro decir nada

Me había vengado

EDWARD POV

No podía creer lo que había oído de Bella, hasta ella se burlaba de mi condición y eso era que era mi mejor amiga, yo se que había empezado, pero no entiendo porque me hirió tanto, así que cuando escuche que quería estar con alguien experimentado me di cuenta que no me tenia que sentir mal por el trato que había echo con James no le podía decir a ella que por eso mi conciencia estaba mal por eso bebí anoche como lo hice sentí que jugaba con ella y la traicionaba pero después de lo que dijo me convencí que en el fondo le daría lo que ella quería a alguien experimentado y james lo era bueno supongo tenia esa fama así que me dije a mi mismo que no estaba mal si seguía ayudando james, total era lo que quería bella

-Ya vengo voy a hacer una llamada-

-ok – fue lo único que pudo decir.

Salí de allí tome mi celular y maque hasta que me contesto

-James es Edward-


	10. la fiesta de disfraces

Hola a todas la chica que siguen la historia si awen soy un poco mala jeje no te preocupes me gustan los finales felices ¿creo? A todas las chicas que son nueva lectoras gracias por dejar su comentario ahora lean este nuevo capitulo lo subí lo mas rápido que pude me dejan comentarios por favor a ver que les pareció

JAMES POV

Pues debería de decir que, edward me contó cosas de bella que no sabia y cosas que iba a utilizar ahora mismo me dijo que la llamara y aunque tuve que escribir lo que le iba a decir por orden de el, anote cada detalle y conecte la llamada

-_hola bella_-me dijo que no usara frases como bebe, ni cielo, ni amorcito o bombón pero no entiendo porque si a las mujeres les encanta esa clases de cosas y cuando le dije eso me dijo que bella no era igual que las demás chicas, si claro podría decir que eso es verdad, ya estábamos a punto de graduarme y nunca pude conseguir ese cuerpecito que tanto me vuelve loco así que actuare como un idiota para obtenerlo

-_si, ese es mi nombre y el suyo_-guaoh a veces era tan irritante como no reconoce esta hermosa voz –

-_Bella es James me gustaría disculparme contigo _–aun no entiendo porque demonios me disculpaba pero edward me había dicho todo lo que iba a decir y las cosa que tendría que responder si bella me preguntaba esto o aquello-

-_De que te disculpas_ –pude notar que hablaba con sarcasmo

-_De mi actitud la otra vez ya sabes lo del intento de beso y todo eso_

-_ok, estas disculpado bye_

-_no no me cuelgues bella_

_-estoy algo ocupada_- si creo que edward la conocía bien me había dicho exactamente que decir

-_pienso que tienes miedo_

_-¿miedo de que?_

-_de darme una oportunidad y de enamorarte de mi_

-_eso no es cierto_-sonaba enojada

-_solo te pido que me des una oportunidad que tanto quiero bella prometo hacer todo lo posible para jamás decepcionarte_

_pues ya me has decepcionado _

-_que es peor bella creer que las cosas van a salir mal y no intentarlo o intentarlo y ver que es algo bueno para ti y no aceptarlo- _esta parte tuve que leerla directamente de la hoja era muy larga y continué-_a que le temes tanto solo pido una oportunidad sino soy el chico para ti no te obligare a estar conmigo créeme a ti nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo que no quieras_

-_pues sigue hablando así y ya veremos adiós_

Y me colgó así que le hable a la otra persona que estaba en la línea

-_bueno no dijo que si_

-_tampoco dijo que no james y créeme que eso es bueno _

-_crees que funcione como voy a hacer cuando la tenga en frente y me suelte una de esas palabra raras_

_-espero que no lo arruines _

-_no, espero que me ayudes hagamos algo porque no se regresan hoy ____Emmett McCarty__tiene una fiesta de disfraces hoy lleva a bella y Tania estará hay feliz de verte_

_-fiesta de disfraces no estamos grandecitos para eso_

_-edy tu nunca has ido a una de nuestras fiesta de disfraces créeme después que veas te volverás loco, ah y no olvides llevar condones no me gusta prestar los míos_

_-oye tu no vas a utilizar condones y menos con bella, ella no es de esas_

_-tranquilo era broma_ –claro que no pero los condones no era para bella era muy pronto para decir o pensar algo de ese tipo con ella no por mi ya me lo había imaginado, pero ella no iba a querer utilizarlo era porque yo si conocía las fiestas y todo era sexo

-_recuerda ¿que es mi amiga?_

-_si entonces te veo aca _

_-oye pero nosotros no _

_Tenemos disfraces _

_-déjamelo a mi ve temprano a la casa de emmet le pediré a rosalia y a Tania que le busquen un bello disfraz a bella_

_-no creo que eso sea_ _buena idea bella no es esa de las que se disfraza _

-_solo llévala edward_

BELLA POV

Me quede pensando en lo que le dije a edward no se como, no se di cuenta de que era una broma lo que le dije de la experiencia, pero donde se había metido edward

-_edward_ – lo llame pero no contestaba

-_Estoy acá, bella vamos a regresar_

-¿_porque?_ –no era que quería quedarme toda la vida allí pero se supone que el estaba un poco triste y así de la nada ya estaba mejor

-_Edward si es por lo que te dij_e d... me interrumpió

-_olvídalo tienes razón soy un idiota quiero a Tania así que voy a hacer lo que debí d hacer ese día _

-_quieres irte porque te quieres acostar con ella _–sentí que algo en mi se rompió y no supe que fue

-_en realidad me alegra mucho por ti _

_Y lo único que pude hacer fue irme a recoger algunas cosas para bañarme _

Después no nos hablamos en el carro no podía articular palabra y si el hacia eso yo también lo haría si el cometía el mayor error de su vida acostándose con la golfa esa yo también lo haría me acostaría con con con… nose pero con alguien

Hasta que me di cuenta que llegábamos a casa pero en vez de ir directamente nuestras casa se dirigía a otra parte no me digas que se iba a la casa de la prostituta y me iba a dejar hay que esperara

-¿_adonde vamos_?

-_a casa de ememt_

_-y porque vamos allí_

_Rosalie necesita tu ayuda en algo_

_-¿mi ayuda?¿en que si se puede saber_

-_No lo se me dijeron que fuéramos allí_

_- se cuando mientes cullen _

_-no estoy mintiendo _

_-si si lo esta y si lo descubro te ira peor_

_-ok, si estoy mintiendo, hay una fiesta de disfraces y emmet nos invito a la fiesta _

_-¿disfraces? _Dije confundida

-_si_

-_Oh no, no me voy a disfrazar estas loco me quieres matar del disgusto _

-_no bella pero quiero ir Tania va a estar hay _

Si claro Tania como odiaba a esta chica

-_james ¿estará allí?_

Me miro confuso

-_si_- me dijo-_el quería que tu fueras para verte y le pidió a Tania y a rosalie que te ayudaran con el disfraz_

-_ni lo pienses cullen llévame a mi casa_

-¿_bella pero la fiesta_?

-_iré_

-_no iras llévame a casa y te prometo que iré _

_-promételo_

_Lo prometo _

Si edward cullen quería ir a sus fiesta tonta solo por ir a tirarse a la golfa yo iría pero a mi manera cuando llegue a casa busque en unas de esas bolsas que tenia guardadas en mi armario que alicie me había regalado recordé que había un disfraz de princesa que ya le había dicho ¿que para que lo utilizaría? Y recuerdo sus palabras uno nunca sabe

Si uno nunca sabe dije para mis adentros

EDWARD POV

-_No ira_ –dijo james

-_si ira me lo prometió_

-_siempre cumple todo lo que promete_

-_no, solo lo que me promete a mi lo cumple _

-¿_eso es bueno o malo?_

-_depende, de las circunstancia, hablando de otras cosa ¿que me voy a poner?_

-_muy fácil yo me pondré este de acá de pirata y tu el de zorro_

Después fuimos a casa de emmet cuando llegamos me pude dar cuenta de lo que decía james, cuando se refería a ¿Qué nunca había estado en una fiesta como estas chicas exactamente bueno era unos disfraces pero como decirlo reveladores algunas solo estaban en trajes de baño

_-pensé que era de disfraces _

-_así es_ –dijo james

-_esas chicas que están con trajes de baños_ _reveladores de que están disfrazadas _

-_de conejitas play boy_

Ah pude entender a lo que se refería las chicas tenían trajes muy sexy había princesas con trajes realmente cortos gatuelas enseñando todo hasta que la vi tania estaba disfrazada de enfermera sexy con un escote y la falda muy corta se acerco a mi y me tendió la mano alejándome de james

_Edy_-dijo con malicia-_no me has saludado ni me has dicho como me veo _

-_te ves muy bien Tania estas muy linda _

-_gracias pero linda nada mas_

Esto lo dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la boca, le respondí el beso intentificandolo si iba a dejar de ser virgen lo iba hacer ahora con ella, ya no me iba a importar nada pero en ese momento toda mi atención se dirigió a la entrada a ver un hermoso ángel en un vestido de princesa blanco con un antifaz ¿Quién era esa belleza? Dios era hermosa creo que nunca vi a una mujer tan bella, sentí que Tania me jalaba para que la siguiera ni sabia a donde me estaba llevando

-_Tania espera ¿A dónde vamos?_

_Ya veras_

Subimos, a una habitación, ya me decía yo, ella abrió la puerta y nos metimos en ella

JAMES POV

¿_Bella? Eres tú_ –dios se veía hermoso, muy bello, recordé lo que me dijo edward no palabras que la agobien

-_te ves encantadora_-una palabra tonta pero efectiva sugirió edward, yo lo que le quería decir que estaba buena y se veía de muerte pero tenia que calmarme

-gracias-respondió ella- ¿tu eres?

Claro sabia porque no me reconocía el disfraz de pirata era mi favorito aparte de taparme un ojo tenia pañoleta donde escondía mi cabello se me veía como si lo tuviera corto aparte llevaba sombrero y tenia una barba y para que la gente no me reconociera y así la voz de un pirata

-_soy james_

-_hola, como estas no pareces tu es un buen disfraz_

-_el tuyo también es muy bonito, te reconocí fue por tus ojos chocolates claro tuve que acercarme a ti y no estaba seguro de ¿que eras tu_?

-_entonces me veo diferente, edward me dijo que estarías acá, por cierto ¿donde esta el?_

_-creo que esta con mi prima en la parte de arriba, si me entiendes_

_-ah...ok –_me di cuenta que bajo la mirada

-_pero yo estoy acá y no dejare que te aburras, ni nada por el estilo ¿quieres un bebida? Se que no tomas pero agua, te helado? _

_-una cerveza __estará bien _

-_ok voy por ella _

Salí me dirigí a la cocina y le traje una la destapo y la bebió de golpe

-_oye tenias sed_

_-me puedes buscar otra_

_-no tengo problema _

Fui a buscarle otra cerveza a bella en el camino no pude evitar ver a una chica que estaba despampanante dios me acerque a ella

-_hola belleza _

_-hola _

_-quieres subir a unas de la habitaciones a "charlar"_

-_me encantaría _

Íbamos a subir y en ese maldito momento me acorde de bella que haría con ella, lo que era seguro era que con la belleza iba a echar un polvo y con bella hablar lo siento no me gusta hablar prefiero el ¡!!!!sexo!!!!!

-oye me gustaba mas tu traje de zorro

-pues que casualidad que lo traje espérame acá y ya me cambio

Subí como desesperado a buscar donde Tania estaba con Edward asi que entre habitación por habitación hasta que los encontre menos mal que aun no estaban desnudos

-hey chicos paren edward te necesito

Tania me vio con ganas de matarme

-james que demonios haces

-lo siento prima lo necesito solo será media hora como mínimo

Lo jale sacándolo de allí, dios podía jurar que edy se veía aliviado, le empecé a contar en como debía ayudarme

BELLA POV

Mire a mi alrededor ni rastro de james en ese momento pense lo que iba a hacer besaria a james en el momento que el viviera o mejor yo lo buscaría empecé a buscarlo para besarlo así no perdería tiempo con el beso me daría cuenta si existía esa chispa que alicie me había comentado ese sentimiento si no lo sentía por james hasta hay dejaba todo pero si lo sentía estaría con el esa fue mi resolución

Cuando lo vi salir de una de las habitaciones así que me dirigía el le tome la mano y lo metí dentro de la habitación el me veía confundido pero no hablaba asi que me me acerque a el y le dije

-_bésame, así sabré si es contigo este será mi primer beso así que bueno no espere perfección así me daré cuenta de si eres tu con un beso_ el chico _que tanto espero _

Vi que dudo y entonces me acerque a el, no se porque trato de evitarlo, no era el que se moría por mi y entonces paso lo bese sentí

Ese beso dios fue el mejor de mi vida alicie se había quedado corta, sentí un calor que me comía los labios sentí como mi estomago revolotea no estaba segura que era mariposas pero era algo que se movía y los escalofríos, la electricidad se parecía tal cual al beso en el sueño con edward, en eso sentí que sus manos tocaban mi cintura y su lengua pedía permiso para profundizar el beso así que le di entrada nuestras leguas se acariciaban el dio un gemido momento me di cuenta james era el chico que estaba esperando se separo de mi para verme

-james eso fue grandioso

En ese momento supe que se tenso, y me dijo con esa voz aterciopelada

-_lamento decepcionarte pero no soy james_


	11. la discusion

LA DISCUSION

Chicas disculpen no me olvidado de esta historia sino que me enfoque por decirlo así en otra que estaba escribiendo que es un mas difícil que esta y me toca pensar mucho, estas ya tenia el capitulo en mente aun que cuando empiezo a escribir quiero poner otras cosas espero que este le guste ya que tenia otros punto de vista, pero me decidí por este jejeje

Este capitulo especialmente va para patty que me ayudo un monto y esta el pov de edward que tanto quería ella, y disculpa me quede dormida y por eso lo estoy publicado horita

A todas las chicas que me dejan sus comentarios muchas gracias de verdad, eso me ayuda a seguir porque se que les gusta la historia, ha y me gustaría que pasaran la ala otra que 2 que estoy escribiendo a ver como voy matrimonio de pantalla y la mitad de tu corazón acá les viene el capitulo espero que si les guste y me dejan comentarios de lo que piensa

EDWARD POV

Al hablar con james, solo tenia un punto claro bella, quería esta con alguien como el, ya lo había dicho, ya me lo confirmo, pero el muy tonto tuvo que anotar todo lo que le decía de bella, dios eres un bruto, al instante le dije que llamara a bella y le dijera la pusiera en conferencia a ver como le iba después que bella termino, james no estaba muy convencido

-bueno no dijo que si

-tampoco dijo que no, james créeme que eso es bueno – y era verdad con el era un gran comienzo

Después de invitarme a la fiesta pensé que era muy mala idea a bella no era la de ir a fiesta y menos a la de disfraces, pero cuando me menciono lo de los condones hasta hay había llevado mi limite y que se cree el que tipo de chica es bella

-oye tu nos as a utilizar condones y menos con bella –mi bella, esperen ¿mi bella? Claro de cariño es mi mejor amigo esto es normal eso era mi amiga

-¿recuerdas que es mi amiga?- pero a quien quería dejárselo claro a mi o a el, no definitivamente a el, yo se que solo es mi amiga, si eso.

James me decía que la tenía que llevar, a la casa de emmet donde era la fiesta demonios como haré para llevar a bella hasta allá

-solo llévala edward - fue lo que pude escuchar antes de que me colgara

Escuche a lo lejos la dulce voz de bella

-edward

-estoy acá, bella vamos a regresar- yo no quería regresar por mi, me hubiera quedado allí aun estaba un poco deprimido, pero no podía dejar que mi soledad le quitara lo que a bella podría ser la mejor de sus noche y bueno por fin este con su hombre de experiencia

-porque –pregunto ella, pues te parece poco, me has dicho que jamás tendrías nada conmigo por mi falta de experiencia sexual, un momento demonios edward ella no t dijo eso, además es bella tu no tendrías nada con ella a ti te gusta Tania recuerdas

-edward si fue por lo que dije d….la interrumpí no quería volver a escuchara esa palabras de su boca nunca mas

- olvídalo tienes razón soy un idiota quiero a Tania así que voy a hacer lo que debí d hacer ese día- pues esto no era cierto, algo me decía que no me acostara con Tania, pero yo la quería , pero cuando estaba con ella, no me provocaba, continuar en la acción, pero igual lo iba a hacer

-quieres irte porque te quieres acostar con ella –no, bella digo, si bueno no lo se porque me preguntaba esas cosa y porque yo dudaba, soy un hombres y ella es hermosa claro que lo haré

-en realidad me alegra mucho por ti –en verdad se alegraba

Lo único que vi fue que se metió en el baño en el camino, no hubo palabras de iba a llevar a lo de la fiesta sin que se diera cuenta, pero lamentablemente lo hizo le conté lo de los planes del, disfraz lo que no le gusto parece que había algo mas que la molestaba, después que me prometió que si iba a ir, la deje en su casa dirigiéndome a la de james a que me diera el disfraz elegido para mi, después de cuadrar con james, llegamos a casa de emmett Ah pude entender a lo que se refería las chicas tenían trajes muy sexy había princesas con trajes realmente cortos gatubelas enseñando todo hasta que vi a Tania estaba disfrazada de enfermera sexy con un escote y la falda muy corta se acerco a mi y me tendió la mano alejándome de james

Edy-dijo con malicia-no me has saludado ni me has dicho como me veo

-te ves muy bien Tania esta muy linda- era cierto, ella era una mujer muy hermosa

-gracias pero linda nada mas-no supe que mas decirle

Esto lo dijo acercándose a mi y dándome un beso en la boca, le respondí el beso intensificándolo si iba a dejar de ser virgen lo iba hacer ahora con ella, ya no me iba a importar nada pero en ese momento toda mi atención se dirigió a la entrada a ver un hermoso ángel en un vestido de princesa blanco con un antifaz ¿Quién era esa belleza? Dios era hermosa creo que nunca vi a una mujer tan bella, sentí que Tania me jalaba para que la siguiera ni sabia a donde me estaba llevando

-Tania espera ¿A dónde vamos?

Ya veras-oh no fue lo único que dije para mis adentros

Subimos, a una habitación, ya me decía yo, ella abrió la puerta y nos metimos en ella

-Tania, no crees que vas muy rápido

– ¿y tu? No crees que as muy lento- en ese momento me dio a entender que actuaba como un idiota me lance sobre ella a besarla nos tiramos en la cama, quería, pero a la vez algo me decía que estaba mal, ella empezó a meter las manos por debajo de mi camisa

-Tania, estas segura de esto, casi no nos conocemos

-para crees que estamos haciendo quiero conocer cada parte de tu cuerpo en el mió

-bueno, no lo decía de esa forma

-deja de hablar edward y bésame

En ese momento como un ángel mandado a recatarme entro james y me pidió ayuda al sacarme de allí, me dijo que lo sentía en verdad yo estaba aliviado que lo hubiera hecho, me dijo que necesitaba mi traje que tenia que hacer algo, muy importante y que después volvería y cambiaríamos, que ya podía seguir con Tania fuimos a otra habitación, después de cambiarnos, Salí de la habitación vi a la hermosa mujer que parecía un ángel me tomo de la mano y me metió de vuelta en la habitación, la mire confundido, no quise hablar, si el hermosa ángel se había confundido de persona, iba aprovechar esa confusión, se acerco a mi y yo estaba dispuesto si se me seguía acercando y en eso abrió la boca y me di cuenta de quien era el ángel

-bésame, así sabré si es contigo este será mi primer beso así que bueno no espere perfección así me daré cuenta de si eres tu con un beso el chico que tanto espero

No podía ser verdad, y no porque ella no era hermosa si lo era_, _el hermoso ángel era bella mi mejor amiga que me pedía que la besara, tenia mis dudas, trate de evitar ese beso, pues era mi mejor amiga y no quería que pensara que me iba a aprovechar de ella, y este seria su primer beso, yo no podía hacerlo, en ese momento no pude evitarlo sus labios se posaron el los míos.

A diferencia de los besos de Tania, este beso era de un calido, era tierno y a la vez era pasional, en mi estomago algo se movía de un lado a otro, un corriente no eran corrientes, eran descargas eléctricas, creo que se me hubiera pegado del toma corriente jamás sentiré esa sensación sus labios me incitaban a continuar, mis manos empezaron a bajar, por primera vez no quería parar, quería seguir, tocar, acariciar, toque su cintura y quise profundizar el beso mi lengua se movió en la cueva de su lengua, ella me recibió acariciando mi lengua con la suya, se me escapo un gemido no pudo evitarlo, y seguí besando hasta que ella rompió el beso y con la voz entre cortada me dijo

-james eso fue grandioso

En ese momento me tense, sentí una rabia enorme, pensé que ella me besaba a mi bueno sabia que algo pasaba pero no a el ósea, claro que se supone que yo debo ayudar a james a obtener a bella, solo tenia que hacerme pasar por el solo asentir, pero en vez de eso yo solo quería esos labios para mi esas corriente eléctricas a mi alrededor, no quería que ningún otro hombre sobre la tierra besara a bella, no después de que eso labios habían sido míos y le dije

-lamento decepcionarte pero no soy james

-ed...ED…

-si soy yo edward

-pero tienes el traje de…-eso confirmaba mi sospecha me beso solo porque pensó que era james ¡cuanto no daría en este momento por ser el hombre que bella esperaba!

-si de james

-claro por eso me besaste verdad ¿porque me confundiste con el?

-¿que hacías con su disfraz?

No quería contestarle estaba muy enojado

-ahora tu estas molesto la molesta soy yo edward cullen, ¿porque demonios no me dijiste que eras tu?

-¿porque no te dije que era yo?, si tu fuiste la que te lanzaste encima de mi como leona en celo

-¿leona en celo?

-si leona en celo, un poco mas y me hubieras violado

-no eras al que quería violar- eso me dolió otra vez, golpe duro

-si ya lo se pero que te parece eso, es fácil de solucionar –la tome de sus brazos y la jale fuera de la habitación

-que haces – me dijo ella bastante molesta

-pues ayudar a mi "mejor amiga" a encontrar el chico perfecto, el que tiene experiencia y la va a hacer vibrar como tu quieres

-pues gracias por la ayuda pero yo lo puedo, buscar sola, además porque no buscas a tu propia puta privada, donde esta por cierto

Seguí abriendo cuarto por cuarto buscando a james y cuando me di cuenta, bella abría las otras puertas, sorprendimos a muchas parejitas en pleno actos, peor eso no nos detuvo, estábamos furiosos ceo que si, nosotros encontramos al primero lo tendríamos sexo solo para callar y molestar al otro en eso me di cuenta de lago importante, yo ya no quería atener sexo con Tania, quería y deseaba a bella de una manera que jamás había sentido, de una manera que… como mujer quería que fuera mi mujer en ese momento ambos coincidimos en la ultima puerta que quedaba y lo que vimos no dimos crédito

Bella pov

No lo podía creer, sentía tanta rabia, y a la vez me sentí tan pero tan feliz tanto el sueño como en la vida real edward me besaba como el hombre que debía ser mi otra mitad, pero mi otra mitad me estaba ayudando a buscar a un idiota que no me caía en nada, simplemente porque había confundido, su nombre, bueno no su nombre sino el disfraz en eso coincidimos en la misma puerta y al abrirla, cual fue mi mayor sorpresa estaba james y Tania en una situación comprometedora, bueno que los prima le estaba dando un beso y no precisamente en la boca a su querido primo

Antes de decir nada ellos no se percataron, de que nosotros estábamos allí, edward inmediatamente, tomo mi mano y me jalaba, fuera de la habitación en donde estaban, supuestamente ambas personas que nos querían, teniendo un poco de diversión sexual, cuando nos hallamos solo y al mirarnos lo único que hicimos fue estallar en risas, reímos hasta que nos salía lagrimas de los ojos, y hay yo fui la que rompí el silencio

-te dije que era una puta

-no deberías llamarla así

-ahora la defiendes, que le esta haciendo sexo oral a su primo-en ese momento recordé lo que me dijo james de que ellos estaban e un cuarto claro me imagino que ya te acostaste con ella ¿verdad?

-no, pero si eso es lo que quieres bella, quiere que yo este con ella de esa forma

- no, no quiero eso ¿tu quieres que yo este con james?

-no -era cierto no quería que nadie mas lo besara después de tenerlo tan cerca de mi y al parecer sentía lo mismo

-llévame a casa edward- extendí mi mano

Vamos-tomo mi mano

En el momento que llegamos a casa, el simplemente bajo del coche nuestras palabras no eran necesarias

-subimos a mi cuarto, yo empecé a quitarme los accesorios del disfraz en eso sentí unas manos rozar mi cuello

-me dejas ayudarte bella

Solo podía asentí cuando sus manos me tocaron el cuello sentía que moría, me quito el collar no antes sin darme un ligero beso en el cuello haciéndome estremecer, en eso yo me iba apartar de el para empezar a quitarme el vestido pero en eso sus brazos tomaron mi cintura

-¿adonde vas?

-voy a quitarme el vestido

-dijiste que te podía ayudar

Dios, me sonroje como un tomate bañado en salsa roja, cuando sentí sus manos recorre mi espalda por encima del vestido, cuando lo desabrocho, sus dedos pasaron por mis hombros tocando su tacto con mi piel desnuda inmediatamente el vestido callo abajo yo termine de sacarlo de mis piernas me quede en ropa interior un conjunto de encaje negro

-gracias-fue lo único que puede articular, pero su mano aun se enredaba en mi cintura y me volteo me miro de arriba hacia abajo

-me alegra haberte ayudado

En ese momento mis manos empezaron a quitarle la camisa cuando mis manos tocaron su estomago, su gemido, la forma en que me miraba, me excito

-ahora me toca devolverte el favor

Mi manso recorrieron todos su cuerpo ya que el tenia muchas cosas que quitase y cada vez que sentía el tacto de mis dedos gemía e quedo en boxer uno negro también

No sabia por donde empezar, dios me gusto tanto besarlo me gusto tanto sentirlo cerca de mi, en ese momento edward me tomo de la cara la subió para que mis ojos se posaran en los suyos

-yo solo quiero besarte

-yo también –teníamos que ser sinceros, siempre lo hacíamos porque cambiar a hora

A pesar de lo que ya había pasado

-yo solo quiero tocarte – y su manos se posaron alrededor de mi cintura atrayéndome mas cerca de el

-yo también-eso fue lo único que pude pronunciar nuestras bocas se entrelazaron el beso, que en un momento no fue inocente, empezó a subir de tono, el tacto, los toques eléctricos, la sensación de sentir como su cuerpo se pegaba al mió cada vez con mas intensidad, nuestras bocas no se abandonabas en eso sentí que chocaba contra algo cómodo estaba recostada en mi cama y edward se ponía encima de mi, pude sentir el bulto ya que solo el tenia el bóxer y yo mi tanga , cuando sentí su roce la que no pudo aguantar el gemido esta vez fui yo

En ese momento que me estaba llevando al cielo, el se aparto de mi rápidamente

-¿que pasa adonde vas? Pregunte histérica

-bella recuerda que yo no tengo experiencia tu querías compartir este momento, con alguien experimentado ¿no?

-eres idiota, se ve que poco me conoces edward, eso fue una broma, por bromear sobre peder la virginidad conmigo

-no era una broma- se volvió a acercar a mi- pensaste que bromeaba

-y tu pensaste en verdad que yo quería tener algo con james, o con algún otro, solo hay una persona para mi

-¿lo conozco?

-puede ser, edward tu y Tania

-nada, cada vez que la besaba yo sentía que no quería estar con ella y si supieras todo lo que tuve que hacer

-¿que hiciste?

-bueno si prometes no molestarte te cuento

-debía ayudar a james a conquistarte

-¿Qué?

- lo digo porque no quiero secretos esto me estaba matando, y ya no quiero verte ni quiero que estés con el

En ese momento mi corazón que aunque estaba feliz, ya que sabía que me ocultaba algo, ero aun así, no sabía que era eso

-¿me cambiaste por Tania?

-no era un cambio solo una ayuda

-a ver tu acordaste con james que lo ayudarías en que

-la fiesta, la cita, las palabras del teléfono, hablando bien de el

-Y en cambio que el haría por ti?

-Ayudarme con Tania

-EDWARD CULLEN ME CAMBIASTE POR TANIA, COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO

-bella un momento no quiero que peleemos si lo piensas bien es tan gracioso porque ambos nos dimos cuentas que algo pasa entre nosotros ese es el lado positivo

-no, pues claro que si le miras el lado positivo de lo de la "ayuda a james" era que me iba a coger y tu te ibas a coger a Tania bueno sabes una cosa, anda ve y cojetela porque a mi no, escúchame bien no me vuelves a tocar, se supone que eras mi mejor amigo y por tu beneficio me ibas a deshacer de mi por ella, claro y ahora que te diste cuenta que no vale la pena, ahora si quieres estar conmigo que juego es este edward

-no es un juego bella, no estoy jugando contigo quería ser sincero pero no pensaba que te lo tomarías así

-no tu querías que después que me contaras eso iba a estar contigo

-pues si, fui sincero bella

-LARGATE DE MI CASA, AGARRA TU ESTUPIDA SINCERIDAD, TU MALDITO DIFRAZ Y TE LO METES POR DONDE MAS TE QUEPA

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hot pero no se preocupen actualizare mas tarde se los prometo pero si me gustaría saber que paso les gusto


	12. La idea de Alice

Bueno, antes que nada, quería agradecer sus comentaros, sus alertas y que estén pendientes de la historia. ¡Me encanta que les encante! Antes que nada, quisiera decirles o explicarles la razón de mi tardanza en subir este capitulo, pues que resulta que ahora no se por qué demonios (perdón ¬¬), no puedo entrar a fanfcition ni a mi correo de Hotmail. Para mi esto es difícil, ya que son las paginas que más utilizo, bueno como les seguía comentando, no se por qué razón, solo sé que me sale "_NO SE PUEDE MOSTRA LA PAGINA" _solo a esas dos no puedo acceder, puedo abrir cualquier otra pagina, mi msn tranquilamente, pero no el correo. Así que gracias a dos grandes amigas que adoro, gracias a ellas he podido subir este capitulo y tanto yo como ustedes deberían agradecerles, fueron de mucha ayuda… "GRACIAS PATY, GRACIAS EVIZZ "… ¡Si! ella porque no podía entrar a mi correo, veis me ayudo a cambiar a otro correo para que me llegaran sus comentario y alertas, de verdad que tuvo paciencia ya que considero que la fastidie mucho… ¡GRACIAS OTRA VEZ!... Y Patty, mi gran Patty, que puedo decir de ella, bueno fantástica, lo que me ha ayudado, ella me ha corregido el capitulo y que puedo decir ha quedado fenomenal. Si este capitulo le gusta más que los anteriores, agradezcan a Patty, siempre me ayuda, ella le puso algunos toques técnicos. Bueno, se suponía que lo iba a subir ayer, pero creo que a veces la cama me llama… ¡Si! ¡Otra vez patty esperando y yo durmiendo! ¡Lo siento! Jajaja ¡No en serio lo siento!

Bueno quiero que entiendan ya que para mi es importante, lo difícil que se me hace ahora subir los capítulos, no quería fastidiarlas a Eviz y a Patty, pero ellas se ofrecieron voluntariamente y lo aprecio mucho, ya que cuando publique tengo que enviarle este archivo a ellas, las dos me ayudaran a publicar. El de hoy lo publico Patty , ya que Evizzz, no estaba presente y créanme de las dos creo que fastidie mas a Evizz ya que era a la que le decía que cambiara aquí o allá, ¡Pobre! Me sorprendió que no me dijera ¡Ya basta déjame en paz! Y me sacara del msn jajjaaj GRACIA EVIZZ y otra cosa como no puedo entrar a fanfiction, yo también tengo historias que me gustan, también las chicas me ayudaron que si actualizaban me lo pasaban al correo, aparte de ellas, incluyo en esta sección ya que me paso unos capítulos a Katicienta o kat… ¡GRACIAS por su amabilidad y ayudarme a que yo lea también las actualizaciones de las historia! Pues acá les voy a dejar mi msn si se quieren comunicar conmigo lys_mo_, pero si me envían un correo me lo envían acá ... Recuerden que no puedo leer el correo de Hotmail pero si hablar por el msn, sin mas que decirle ya que me extendí hay les va el capítulo…

**CAPITULO 12 **

LA IDEA DE ALICIE

¡LARGATE DE MI CASA! ¡AGARRA TU ESTUPIDA SINCERIDAD! ¡TU MALDITO DIFRAZ! ¡Y TE LO METES POR DONDE MAS TE QUEPA!

-Esto no es justo bella, no puedes sacarme así, no cuando estuvimos a punto…

-A punto de nada, tú y yo no estábamos haciendo nada – dije interrumpiéndolo.

-¡OH bella, por favor! ¿Me vas a decir que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ahora no soy nadie para ti? – Edward comenzó a frustrarse al no poder lidiar con esta situación.

-¡Edward vete! – insistí.

-¡No me voy!, no voy a dejar que esto nos separe. Al fin nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro – tuve que rodar los ojos tras esta declaración. _¿Qué sabía él acerca de mis sentimientos? El había jugado conmigo, ¡por Dios!_

-¡Vete, por favor! – volví a musitar.

-Bella, no me eches de tu vida por un solo error…

-Vete – empecé a buscar sus ropas y lanzarlas fuera de mi cuarto. Lo único que quería en este momento era que se fuera, no quería verlo. Me hacia daño pensar que él sólo sentía deseo por mi, que no me amaba, que me había cambiado por otra, que yo no le importaba, todo esto me dolía mucho. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvo insistiendo, hasta que se fue resignado al ver que lo empujaba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-Bella, espero que me perdones –comenzó a gritar desde afuera de la puerta._ ¿Acaso nunca se cansaba?_

-No lo haré. Solo vete y déjame en paz, ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

-No eras simplemente mi amiga – lo escuché gritar.

-¡Vete! – grité por última ves.

Y todo quedó en silencio… supuse que se había ido, o eso quería creer mi corazón. Recién para cuando oí que la puerta principal se cerraba, deje salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar… _¿cómo Edward me había engañado así? ¿Por qué Edward? ¡Yo confiaba en él! _Había llorado tanto que terminé quedándome dormida. Bien dicen que el sueño es un remanso de paz, pero en mi caso sólo fue una extensión de mi sufrimiento.

Al día siguiente, me fui más temprano a la escuela ya que no quería que él pasara por mí… Me fui en mi camioneta, ya que por el momento estaba bien. Para mi suerte, llegue al colegio muy temprano, demasiado para mi gusto y tuve que esperar un buen rato sola.

Ya había hablado con Alicie y le había contado todo lo que había pasado, incluido lo que casi hago con Edward, ¡claro!, ahora ella estaba furiosa, para cuando me hablo por teléfono…

-¿Cómo te hizo eso? – dijo furiosa.

-No lo se Alicie, pero dice estar arrepentido – musité.

-¿Le crees bella?

-No lo sé, parece sincero.

-¿Qué sientes por el? –

-¡Oh Alicie! Lo quiero – acepté.

-¡Oh Bella, te enamoraste de tu mejor amigo! – Dijo emocionada - Esto parece una telenovela.

-Alicie no alucines, ¿ahora qué hago? – dije mientras me cubría la cara con las manos por la vergüenza.

-¿Quieres perdonarlo? – dijo después de haberlo meditado un poco.

-Si, yo lo voy a perdonar. No quiero estar lejos de él.

-¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea! - me dijo Alicie

-¿Cuál?

-Antes de perdonarlo, hazlo sufrir un poquito…

-¿Sufrir? – pregunté… _¿Acaso estaba loca? ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer sufrir, si lo único que deseaba era su felicidad?_ Pensé.

-¡Si bella! Sé que lo amas, pero él te jugo sucio. Trata de darle una cucharada de su propia medicina – dijo de manera pensativa - Vamos a hacer un buen plan, sólo cinco pasos bella.

-¿Cuál seria el paso uno? – pregunté algo interesada en su idea.

-Pues lo que más le duele al ser humano, es que lo ignores. Así te hable, tú no le hables, no lo mires, no lo tomes en cuenta, haz como que no existe.

-Ok, empezare con el paso uno – dije decidida.

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Una semana después _

Había pasado una semana y había hecho muchos cambios en mi vida, en las clases tuve que cambiar mi lugar con otras personas para estar lejos de Edward.

Todos los días había flores en mi casa, él se encargaba de enviar un ramo diferente cada día durante toda la semana y en la tarjeta decía _"Perdóname… E"..._ ¡Dios! ¡Era una tortura! Quería lanzarme a sus brazos, pero Alicie me decía que lo mejor era que culminara con el plan y después tendría toda la vida para estar con él. El por su lado, siempre trataba de hablarme, para mi era muy difícil aparentar que no estaba en frente de mí pidiéndome perdón, diciéndome que me quería. Especialmente como ese día que estaba más dispuesto a hacerme entender que era así…

-Bella, no puedes hacer esto, no me puedes ignorar para toda la vida. – Dijo tratando de llamar mi atención por enésima vez- Ya, te he pedido disculpas y ni siquiera me miras –volvió a decir- ¡Bella te estoy hablando! Isabella Marie Swan te quiero y te esperare, así no me hables aquí estaré – gritó llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban a nuestros lados.

Tenía que ser fuerte, así que hice como que no lo había escuchado y salí de allí. Cuando llegue al estacionamiento me di cuenta que había una carta arriba del espejo y decía:

"_El que no ha sufrido por amor, no ha llegado a conocerlo. Si te hice sufrir, lo siento. Yo sé que soy la persona más despreciable de todos los tiempos, pero aun así, con mis defectos, yo creo que ya fue castigo suficiente, te necesito bella, nunca he estado tanto tiempo separado de ti. ¡Por favor reconsidéralo! Me haría muy feliz que aceptes ir conmigo al baile, ya que pronto acabaremos las clases. Bella… ¡Con esto me harás el hombre mas feliz de la tierra!" _

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, me sentía feliz y segura de lo que él sentía por mí y de lo que yo sentía por él, saque mi teléfono celular

-Alicie se acabo el plan – dije nerviosa - ya no puedo hacerle eso, si supieras lo que me ha escrito… se me cayo el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¡Vamos Bella! – dijo el pequeño demonio exasperada - por una simple cartita…

- No es una simple carta – la interrumpí - lo dices porque no has leído lo que puso…

-Bueno… ¿pero vas a caer con eso?... ósea que cada vez que te haga algo malo, ¿lo va a arreglar todo con una carta y ya? Solo son palabras bonitas, para endulzarte Bella. No seas tonta amiga mía, pasamos al paso DOS… - _¿Acaso el pequeño demonio no entendía? _Yo ya no quería seguir con este juego…

-No, no ya nada de pasos – dije segura.

-Bella por favor, en el paso dos podrás hablar con el, "COMO ANTES"- pude imaginármela haciendo comilla con sus manos.

-¿Cual es? - pregunte aun dudosa de las consecuencia que traería esto.

- Pues que entienda que no tiene oportunidad contigo, que la echo a perder, y que ahora solo serán amigos.

-Pero yo no quiero ser solo su amiga – musité.

-Si, pero el no lo sabe. Solo le harás creer que la única oportunidad que tendrá será para arreglar su relación de amistad, eso es todo - _¡Dios! A veces Alice me asustaba con sus ideas tan descabelladas. _

-¿Podré hablar con el? – pregunté dudosa.

-Si, pero no de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes esa noche. Haz como que nunca paso. ¡Esa noche la olvidas ya! – me ordenó el pequeño duende - Falta poco Bella, es solo para que sepa que no puede volver a hacer lo que te hizo…

-Estas bien – dije frustrada, sabía que Alice no aceptaría un NO por respuesta- ¿Cuánto durara esta fase del plan?

-Si lo convences de que vuelvan a ser solo amigos, ya puedes pasar a la fase tres… - dijo emocionada.

-¡Pero Alicie!... Ya se acerca la graduación y me pidió que fuera con él… Tú sabes que no quiero ir con nadie más…

-¿Y desde cuándo te gusta los bailes? – dijo riendo.

-Si, ya sé. Pero tampoco sabía que me gustaba Edward. Y ya vez, las cosas cambian.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Unos días antes del gran día darás el ultimo paso y hay podrás estar feliz, con Edward.

-OK, esta bien, ¿no me arrepentiré de esto? ¿Verdad?

-Si te lo aseguro. Yo seré la madrina de la boda, te escogeré el vestido. ¡No! ¡Mejor yo lo diseñare! – pude imaginármela saltando toda emocionada. ¡_Maldición, eso va a ser una tortura!_ Pensé.

-Si Alicie – acepte resignada - pero creo que es pronto para hablar de una boda. Si esto no funciona, te mato.

-Si va a funcionar Bella, confía en mí. – dijo toda confiada de si misma.

-Ok, chao. Voy a buscar a Edward.

Me monte en mi camioneta y salí para la casa, seguro que el estaría allí. Y así fue porque para cuando llegue, me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi casa con otro ramo de rosas blancas, y con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Sentí que iba a desfallecer cuando lo vi, esto seria muy difícil si lo único que quería era acercarme y besarlo con locura.

-Bella espero que hayas leído mi carta – dijo con esperanza - espero que me perdones…

-Edward, te perdono, pero- en ese momento me abrazo y se acerco a mí. ¡Dios! Me iba a besar cuando sentí que, aunque no quería, tenía que pararlo. Si me besaba en ese momento, mi autocontrol se vendría a bajo. Así que use toda mi fuerza de voluntad y lo empuje, aunque lo que quería era apretarlo mas fuerte contra mi.

-No edward, ¡basta! – dije nerviosa.

-Pero Bella – dijo triste - dijiste que me perdonabas…

-Que te perdonaba – esto sí que iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo -Esto no puede ser, yo solo te veo como un amigo – tuve que mirar a otro lado cuando dije esto, no quería que se diera cuenta que le estaba escondiendo algo.

-¿Amigo? – Pude escuchar tristeza en su voz - Pero lo que paso la otra noche…

-Ya no recuerdo lo que paso la otra noche. Sólo que me moleste demasiado contigo…

-Vas a hacer como que no paso nada entre nosotros – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo quiero recuperar a mi amigo – musité, aún sin poderlo mirar a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que solo seamos amigos? - ¡_NO! _Pensé.

-Si, eso es lo que quiero… - pero como siempre, dije todo lo contrario.

-¿Segura bella? – volvió a insistir.

-¡Claro! Quiero mucho nuestra amistad, es lo que nos define, es lo que somos… "AMIGOS" y nada más…

-Yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo, yo quiero ser algo más para ti. Yo quiero que me acompañes al baile, quiero que seas mi no….- tuve que interrumpirlo para que ya no siguiera. Si lo dejaba continuar toda mi fuerza de voluntad se vendría abajo.

-Jajajajaja – reí tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo - ¿tu y yo novios? – pregunté- eso no va a pasar Edward… solo te veo como un amigo. Ya sé que ese día estaba un poco descontrolada, además, recuerdas a Tania, ella se vería perfecta como tu novia y yo te apoyaría.

-Pero Bella, yo no quiero estar con Tania, quiero estar contigo…

-Pues no se va a poder. Yo quiero salir con otros chicos. Quiero conocerlos, tener algo de misterio en la relación, y a ti ya te conozco -_¡Y si que lo conocía!_ Pensé, pero yo amaba a este chico, tome aire y me dispuse a seguir con la farsa – si quieres, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, es mi amistad o nada…

-No, si es lo que tu quieres, yo seré solo tu amigo – dijo resignado.

-¡Que bien! Nos vemos amigo…

-Mañana pasare por ti como siempre.

-No, mañana no. James me va a pasar buscando -si lo sé, soy cruel. Pero es que Alicie ya me había dado el tercer paso, ya quería que esto acabara y este consistía en darle celos a Edward. No pude pensar en nadie más, así que como el único que tenia a mano era James lo utilice, ya después lo llamaría para que me pasara a buscar.

-¿James? -pude notar como sus puños se cerraban, se había enfurecido de repente.

-Si James, ¿recuerdas? Con el que me apostaste…

-Si sé quien es James, lo que no entiendo es porque te viene a buscar mañana, si se supone que a ti no te agradaba…

-Antes de que cambiaran de disfraces tuvimos un momento a solas y no sé – dije encogiéndome de hombros - quizás en el fondo, él si sea el chico, no lo conozco lo suficiente, así que seria interesante conocerlo.

-Por dios bella estaba teniendo sexo oral con su prima… - dijo exasperado.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tu acaso no querías hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué los diferencia? – pude ver que lo estaba hiriendo al compararlo con James, pero tuve que seguir – la diferencia es que él lo consiguió antes.

-Y se supone que me perdonaste, recordando aún lo que paso con James.

-Recordando el juego y la traición, pues creo que lo seguiré teniendo presente Edward. Me hiciste sufrir – murmuré lo último en voz baja.

-No quería hacerlo - _¡Maldición! Me escuchó _- pensé que quizás seria el correcto para ti.

-No, sólo pensaste en tu beneficio. Pero no te preocupes, yo averiguare si James es el correcto… sólo estoy segura de saber quien no es el correcto. Edward Cullen no lo eres, por lo menos para mi – era una estúpida, lo sabía, pero tenia que ser dura, no se porque pero cada palabra que le decía me dolía más a mi que a él.

-Ok, entonces no me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo Isabella Swan. Yo soy el indicado para ti y eso esta escrito en piedra…

-Nos vemos amigo -lo dije con énfasis en la última palabra.

----------------------------------------

Esa semana James me pasaba buscando, y entre clases me sentaba con él. Pero todo esto era para que Edward sintiera celos y así era. Siempre estaba molesto. Yo empecé a andar con el grupo de los "populares", me hice más amiga de Emmet y de Rosalie que eran sinceramente lo que más me caían. A los otros solo los utilizaba como parte del plan, ya que estaba en el paso cuatro… "HAZ NUEVOS AMIGOS". Todavía podía escuchar la voz de Alicie resonando desde su celular. James se había dado cuenta del trato hacia Edward y rápidamente lo excluyeron, no se sentaba con nosotros. Según me dijo James fue una de las venganzas de Tania por dejarla con las ganas, así que no lo quería cerca del grupo. Ya faltaba poco para la graduación. Ya todos habíamos presentado exámenes finales, y las chicas sólo hablaban de qué ponerse o como iban a ir combinadas, sinceramente eran cosas de chicas que me aburrían. James ya me había invitado al baile, pero aún no le daba respuesta. ¡Claro que no, si yo sabia con quien iba a ir! ¡Y era con mi amor! Ya pronto se acabaría esta tortura y ya podría ir con él. En ese momento vi que Edward me veía de otra mesa, ahora almorzaba solo ya que yo pase las últimas semanas con mis nuevos camaradas, que no lo trataban muy bien sobre todo Tania, a veces lo empujaban y yo como estaba con el enemigo, debo admitir que lo trataba igual que ellos, pero solo era el paso 4, esto se acabaría pronto, recibí un mensaje de Edward…

"Bella tenemos que hablar, se acerca el baile y de verdad me gustaría ir contigo"

-Ed-

Sonreí al ver el mensaje pero sentí que alguien me lo quitaba de las manos y me di cuenta que James lo tenía, se paro y dijo:

-No entiendes que esta con nosotros ahora, déjala en paz. Si ella va con alguien a la fiesta no será contigo.

-Por qué no dejas que lo decida ella, James – dije entre dientes.

-Ya tu no estas en el grupo Edy

-Soy Edward

-Y a quien le importa - todos se pararon para hacer un círculo dejando a Edward y James en el centro. ¡Oh no! Que iba a pasar. ¡Esto no era parte del plan! -ya no me eres necesario, ya obtuve a Bella.

-¿La obtuviste? Tú no la tienes James. Tú no hiciste nada. No podías articular una frase coherente, no tienes la suficiente sustancia gris para entablar una conversación decente, ¿y crees que por tu gran imaginación ella esta contigo? – dijo con sarcasmo - Lo único que ella esta haciendo es vengarse de mi, por haberla apostado. Ella ya lo sabe. Sabe lo del trato James, así que no te ilusiones, no creas que lo hace por ti, lo hace porque esta dolida de que yo la haya intentando cambiar por Tania. Por eso ella esta haciendo lo que jamás haría… juntarse con ustedes – dijo mirándolos de forma despectiva - solo lo hace para hacerme sentir miserable, tratando de darme celos contigo, lo hace para vengarse de mi…

Todos me quedaron viendo, sentí una rabia enorme. No sé porque me moleste tanto, si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Y entonces sólo quería que la gente dejara de observarme. Así que abrí la boca destilando veneno, no se porque lo hice, solo me recordó lo que me hizo sentir que el gustara de ella y fuera capaz de hacer un trato con alguien dándome a mi como premio.

-No te metas conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa que las cosa te hayan ido mal con Tania, quizás ella te hubiera comprendido - observe a Tania - EDWAERD ES VIRGEN –grite molesta, ¡oh Dios! Qué dije. No, no era lo que iba a decir ¿o si?

Eso no tenia nada de malo para mí, pero para los demás, en ese momento todos se empezaron a reír y james dijo:

-Con razón, no pudiste con Tania, explotabas antes…

-Me hubieras dicho, no pierdo tiempo con vírgenes que asco -dijo Tania a gritos

Todos los que estaban en el comedor se reían a carcajadas. Había dejado en vergüenza a Edward delante toda la escuela, cuando sentí su mirada en la mía su expresión había cambiado.

-¿Contenta?

-Edward yo no quiero…

-No importa. Sólo quiero saber si ya con esto me perdonas de verdad, si ya con esto te vengaste de mi, si ya me humillaste lo suficiente -dijo esto tomándome de lo brazos- mírame bella dime ¿ya es suficiente?

En ese momento todo paso, tan rápido, James creía que me hacia daño y golpeo a Edward, cuando vi que Edward se abalanzo sobre James y empezaron a darse de golpes yo solo pude gritar para que se detuvieran, estaba tan preocupada por Edward, no quería que le hiciera daño.

-Basta, dejen de pelear ¡JAMES! ¡EDWARD!

Al final vino el director ambos tenían raspones, golpes, moretones. Trate de hablar con Edward, ya que ya habíamos terminado las clases. No le hicieron nada. Espere a Edward a la salida de la oficina del director, pero Edward venia con Esme y Carlisle que estaban enojados.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Edward? – pregunté

-15 min-dijo Carlisle que estaba bastante enojado- después de esto estarás castigado para toda la eternidad

-No es necesario –dijo Edward.

Y diciendo eso paso de largo, ni me miro, lo que pude ver en su mirada era decepción. Por primera vez veía esa mirada, así que lo agarre por el brazo y sus padres salieron para darnos intimidad.

-Por favor Edward necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo, no quiero hablar contigo.

-¡No es justo!

-Lo que no es justo es que me digas que me perdonas por un simple error que cometí y que después me digas que volvamos a seguir siendo sólo amigos, cuando tú y yo sabemos que ya no somos amigos. Pero veo que tu no quieres aceptarlo. Sabes, no te digo nada más, ya no pienso esperarte más. YA ME CANSE –grito esto último.

-Pero Edward –dije desesperada tomándolo del brazo, no lo quería dejar salir, pero tampoco estaba segura de qué decir.

-No me voy a quedar acá a ver si te da la gana de empezar una relación conmigo, o si quieres conocer a otro chico, no lo soportare Bella – dijo lo último entre dientes.

-Pero escúchame Edward – dije frustrada.

- ¡Edward! ¡Es hora de irnos! - grito su padre

- Adiós

-Edward…

-------------------------------------

Había pasado tres días en que Edward estaba castigado. No lo podía ir a ver, pues era parte de su castigo. No había ido a la escuela ya que lo habían suspendido por tres días, tanto a él como a James por crear alboroto y pelearse en la escuela. Hoy por fin lo volvería a ver, le había enviado mensajes pero no me había contestado ninguno. En 5 días sería la gran esperada noche de graduación el baile y todo el mundo preparaba los detalles, vestidos, limosinas, comida, bebidas, y yo solo podía pensar en que hoy lo volvería a ver a Edward y podría explicarle que Alicie tenía la culpa. ¡Claro se que es infantil culpar a mi querida amiga! Pero… ¿qué más podía hacer?... Fue su idea, mala idea, muy mala. Lo esperé pero no, no llegaba. Cuando termino las clases literalmente salí corriendo a su casa, entraría si o si, no me importa que estuviera castigado, necesitaba decirle que lo amaba y que si quiero ir al baile con él, toque la puerta y me atendió Esme y me dijo:

-Oh bella como estas, llegaste tarde Edward ya se fue – "_¿Se fue? No pudo haberse ido, se supone que esta castigado" _pensé. Poco a poco pude sentí como la desesperación pasaba a tomar control sobre mi.

-¿A donde? – pregunté con miedo a su respuesta.

-Pensé que te había dicho, Edward, va a Italia.

-¿De vacaciones? ¿Cuándo vuelve? – solté las preguntas nerviosa.

-No, Bella. Edward no va a regresar, el va a estudiar allá – pude sentir cómo todo mi mundo se vino abajo con esta declaración. "_El no podía dejarme…no, no podía". _

-¿Es parte de su castigo Esme? – dije tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que me estaba diciendo… "_él no podía haberse ido sin decirme nada. No, no podía_" pensaba tratando de convencerme a mi misma - Porque no me parece, que lo envié lejos, por lo que paso…

-No, Bella. No es parte del castigo, el mismo hablo con sus tíos allá y decidió irse porque ya no quería esta acá, va a cambiar de universidad y todo. Carlisle hará los trasmites después de que lo deje en el aeropuerto…

-¿Hace cuanto se fue? –dije con nervios.

-Tiene 20 min que salieron. Van camino al aeropuerto -lo único que hice fue salir corriendo, sin detenerme a despedir de Esme. Tenia que alcanzarlo, él no se podía ir sin antes escucharme, ¡Dios! ¡Porque demonios el hice caso a mi amiga! ¡Maldita idea que había tenido! En eso mientras subía a mi camioneta escuche el timbre del teléfono. Ya no pude aguantar el llanto y lo deje salir…

-¡ALICIE, SE VA! Y TODO POR LOS MALDITOS PASOS- dije gritando

-No puede ser Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Que lo humille Alicie, de la peor forma – dije respirando con dificultad, mientras que las lagrimas salían a borbotones de mis ojos - ahora no quiere saber nada de mi, se va a vivir a Italia, lejos de todo, lejos de mi – dije desesperada.

-¡BELLA CALMATE!

-¿Que me calme? ¿Cómo quieres que me clame si el se va? ¡Alicie todo esto es tú culpa! - y colgué el teléfono y seguí en mi camino hasta el aeropuerto. Tenia que verlo antes de que se montara en ese maldito avión, le pedí a todos los dioses que el vuelo se retrasara para que el no se haya subido.

--------------------------------

_**¡DIOS! NO ME MATEN PORFAVOR, SINO NO SABRAN LO QUE PASA… ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? ¿LLEGARA BELLA AL AEROPUERTO? ¿EDWARD ESTARA ALLI? ¿SE IRA? ¿SE QUEDARA? ¿LOGRAAR ACLARAESE TODO?... BUENO, HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE ES BUENO SABER QUE LES PARECIO Y OYTRA VEZ ESTE CAPITULO ES GRACIAS A EVIZZ Y PATTY **_


	13. Escape

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer**

Buenas, no tardé tanto ¿verdad?... espero que no, sigo igual con lo de las paginas, no me abren, creo que tengo muy mala suerte.

Bueno, este capítulo llega a ustedes ya que Patty e Imelda me han ayudado a subirlo y editarlo.

¡¡¡GRACIAS CHICAS!!!

**CAPITULO 13**

**ESCAPE**

**EDWARD POV**

¡LÁRGATE DE MI CASA! ¡AGARRA TU ESTUPIDA SINCERIDAD! ¡TU MALDITO DIFRAZ! ¡Y TE LO METES POR DONDE MÁS TE QUEPA!- ¡Oh! se había enfadado, sabia que esto me podría meter en problemas, pero quería ser sincero y mira lo que me toca.

-Esto no es justo Bella, no puedes sacarme así, no cuando estuvimos a punto…-de hacer el amor lo iba a decir pero me interrumpió.

-A punto de nada, tú y yo no estábamos haciendo nada – bueno si eso era nada no me imagino que pasaría si… ¡Oh no! No debes de pensar en eso todavía, estaba un poco excitado, yo sentía cosas por ella, será que ella ¿no?

-¡OH Bella, por favor! ¿Me vas a decir que no sientes nada por mí? ¿Ahora no soy nadie para ti? –comencé a frustrarme al no poder lidiar con la situación, si ella no sentía nada por mí, ¿por qué pasó esto?

-¡Edward vete! – insistió, pero no me iría sin que me dejara explicarle, hablar con ella.

-¡No me voy!, no voy a dejar que esto nos separe. Al fin nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro –rodó los ojos tras esta declaración, esto me hizo sentir una presión en el pecho.

-¡Vete, por favor! – volvió a decir.

-Bella, no me eches de tu vida por un solo error…-yo no iba a poder salir de su vida, yo la quería y ella también a mi, me lo había demostrado.

-Vete – empezó a buscar mis ropas y lanzarlas fuera de su cuarto, estuvo insistiendo, hasta que me fui resignado al ver que me empujaba y me cerraba la puerta en la cara, pero me empecé a sentir mal, las cosas con Bella no podían seguir así.

-Bella, espero que me perdones – comencé a gritar desde afuera de la puerta, esperando que me abriera y me dejara entrar.

-No lo haré. Solo vete y déjame en paz, ya no quiero ser tu amiga.

-No eras simplemente mi amiga – le grité, era cierto, esta noche habíamos pasado la barrera de la amistad y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil o volver a ella.

-¡Vete! – grito

Y me marche, baje las escaleras esperé a estar decente, tendría que darme una ducha fría, porque a pesar de la pelea que habíamos tenido, aun estaba excitado por sentir el cuerpo de Bella de esa forma; subí a mi cuarto, mis padres no estaban en casa, lo cual no era raro, y me duche hasta que se me bajo, traté de pensar que haría con Bella, como la podría recuperar, y no se cuando me quede dormido, rezando a Dios que Bella me perdonara.

Al día siguiente, fui a casa de Bella para llevarla a la escuela, cuál fue mi sorpresa que no estaba allí, se había ido, aún seguía molesta, debía pensar y hacerlo rápido.

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Una semana después… _

Había pasado una semana y Bella había hecho muchos cambios, en las clases ya no se sentaba conmigo y se pasaba olímpicamente de mí, pero yo ya había hecho algo, fui a una florería y les pagué para que cada día le dejaran flores en la casa de Bella con una nota que decía _"Perdóname… E"..._ siempre que la veía me acercaba a ella pero me seguía ignorando, le decía que la quería y que me perdonara y hoy no sería la excepción. Así que cuando la vi me acerque a ella…

-Bella, no puedes hacer esto, no me puedes ignorar para toda la vida. – Dije - Ya, te he pedido disculpas y ni siquiera me miras – ella no me decía nada como si no pudiera hablarme - ¡Bella te estoy hablando! IsaBella Marie Swan te quiero y te esperaré, así no me hables aquí estaré – grité, tenía que hacerla entender lo que le decía.

Salió de allí, y me quede como un tonto, pero no me daría por vencido tan fácil, ya que tenía un as bajo la manga, una carta que seguro haría que me perdonara, estaba siendo sincero y eso era lo que importaba, y lo que sentía fue lo que escribí. Me monte en mi auto y me fui a la casa, después de varios minutos ella llegó, sabia que me había perdonado lo veía en su cara tenia ganas de besarla, de llevarla a mi cuarto y juntos entregarnos al amor.

-Bella espero que hayas leído mi carta – dije con esperanza - espero que me perdones…

-Edward, te perdono, pero…- la abracé, estaba tan feliz que la quería besar con locura y subiría a mi cuarto, que me acerque a ella pero me detuvo, todavía no podía entender, si me perdonaba porqué me detuvo, ¿Aún se resistía a mí?

-No Edward, ¡basta! – dijo nerviosa, yo sabía que ella me quería y me deseaba tanto como yo.

-Pero Bella – dije triste - dijiste que me perdonabas…

-Que te perdonaba, pero esto no puede ser, yo sólo te veo como un amigo – cuando dijo esto, miró ocultando su mirada de mí, sabía que algo me ocultaba.

-¿Amigo? – mi voz se desplomó, ¿porqué me estaba haciendo esto mi Bella? - Pero lo que paso la otra noche…

-Ya no recuerdo lo que pasó la otra noche. Sólo que me moleste demasiado contigo…- ¡Oh no! se iba a hacer de cuenta que no paso nada.

-Vas a hacer como que no pasó nada entre nosotros – dije con el ceño fruncido, me molestaba su actitud.

-Solo quiero recuperar a mi amigo –pero cuando decía esas palabras no me miraba a la cara.

-¿Quieres que sólo seamos amigos? – ¡Amigos! ¿Cómo volver a dar la vuelta si yo no quería ser su amigo?

-Si, eso es lo que quiero… - me mató definitivamente, mi corazón sangraba.

-¿Segura Bella? – volví a insistir.

-¡Claro! Quiero mucho nuestra amistad, es lo que nos define, es lo que somos… "AMIGOS" y nada más…- no aguanté mas y le dije:

-Yo no quiero ser sólo tu amigo, yo quiero ser algo más para ti. Yo quiero que me acompañes al baile, quiero que seas mi no…- ¡porqué no me dejaba terminar! Quería que Bella fuera mi novia, pero volvió a resistirse otra vez, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no quisiera.

-Jajajajaja – ahora reía a carcajada ¿Qué había dicho que era tan gracioso? - ¿Tú y yo novios? – Preguntó - Eso no va a pasar Edward… solo te veo como un amigo. Ya sé que ese día estaba un poco descontrolada, además, recuerdas a Tania, ella se vería perfecta como tu novia y yo te apoyaría.

-Pero Bella, yo no quiero estar con Tania, quiero estar contigo… -era cierto, con la única que quería estar era con Bella.

-Pues no se va a poder. Yo quiero salir con otros chicos. Quiero conocerlos, tener algo de misterio en la relación, y a ti ya te conozco - esto tenía que ser una broma, me estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, quería hacerme creer que nuestra relación no tenia futuro si nos conocíamos, pero así era mejor – si quieres, te daré tiempo para que lo pienses, es mi amistad o nada… - pensé que lo mejor era aceptar, al menos estaría cerca de ella.

-No, si es lo que tu quieres, yo seré solo tu amigo – dije resignado aceptando lo que para mí era una derrota.

-¡Qué bien! Nos vemos amigo…

-Mañana pasaré por ti como siempre - quería recuperar este tiempo que perdimos, pero esto terminó doliéndome más cuando oí las palabras que salieron de su boca:

-No, mañana no. James me va a pasar buscando.

-¿James? – cerré mis puños, esto me molestaba demasiado, traté de calmarme

-Si… James, ¿recuerdas? Con el que me apostaste…

-Si sé quien es James, lo que no entiendo es porque te viene a buscar mañana, si se supone que a ti no te agradaba… ¿o sí? - que pasaba si él le agradaba y yo no significaba nada para Bella.

-Antes de que cambiaran de disfraces, tuvimos un momento a solas y no sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - quizás en el fondo, él si sea el chico, no lo conozco lo suficiente, así que seria interesante conocerlo.

-Por dios Bella estaba teniendo sexo oral con su prima… - dije exasperado, ella también los vio, por qué entonces pensaría esa cosa de James.

-¿Y qué? ¿Tu acaso no querías hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué los diferencia? – Cada palabra que utilizaba era un puñal que le daba a mi corazón - la diferencia es que él lo consiguió antes.

-Y se supone que me perdonaste, recordando aún lo que paso con James - esa no era la Bella la que yo conocía, era una Bella distinta, pero yo había ocasionado esto, yo y mis grandes ideas ¿de que me quejaba? Pero no podía seguir así.

-Recordando el juego y la traición, pues creo que lo seguiré teniendo presente Edward. Me hiciste sufrir – murmuró lo último en voz baja.

-No quería hacerlo, pensé que quizás seria el correcto para ti.

-No, sólo pensaste en tu beneficio. Pero no te preocupes, yo averiguare si James es el correcto… sólo estoy segura de saber quién no es el correcto. Edward Cullen no lo eres, por lo menos para mí – no era el correcto para ella, ¡ya ves Edward! lo dijo, no eres nada para ella…

-Ok, entonces no me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo Isabella Swan soy el indicado para ti y que eso esta escrito en piedra…- era verdad, la necesitaba de verdad.

-Nos vemos amigo – "amigo", mi corazón volvió a sufrir.

----------------------------------------

Esa semana James la pasaba a buscar, lo sabía porque veía por la ventana, no estaba espiando, solo era casualidad y en la clases se sentaba con él, ahí me di cuenta que Bella lo usaba para darme celos, siempre estaba molesta, pues aunque era para darme celos, se había empezado a juntar con el grupo de los "populares".

Ya faltaba poco para la graduación. Ya todos habíamos presentado exámenes finales. La veía desde lejos ya que no éramos lo amigos que éramos antes, ya no comíamos juntos, no nos íbamos juntos, así que me había limitado a verla de lejos, todos en ese grupo me odiaban, hasta Tania, a veces me empujaban, eso no me importaba pero cuando era Bella la que me miraba feo o me hacia desplantes me ponía muy mal, así que decidí enviarle un mensaje.

"_Bella tenemos que hablar, se acerca el baile y de verdad me gustaría ir contigo"_

_-Ed-_

Vi como James le arranco el celular de sus manos leyendo el mensaje se giró hacia a mi y empezó a decir:

-No entiendes que está con nosotros ahora, déjala en paz. Si ella va con alguien a la fiesta no será contigo.

-Por qué no dejas que lo decida ella, James – dije entre dientes, quién se creía él para decir lo que acababa de decir, no le tenía miedo.

-Ya tu no estas en el grupo Edy - odiaba que me dijeran así

-Soy Edward.

-¡Y a quién le importa! - todos se pararon para hacer un círculo dejándonos en el centro - ya no me eres necesario, ya obtuve a Bella, eso es lo que el creía…

-¿La obtuviste? Tú no la tienes James. Tú no hiciste nada. No podías articular una frase coherente, no tienes la suficiente sustancia gris para entablar una conversación decente, ¿y crees que por tu gran imaginación ella esta contigo? – Dije con sarcasmo - Lo único que ella esta haciendo es vengarse de mi, por haberla apostado. Ella ya lo sabe. Sabe lo del trato James, así que no te ilusiones, no creas que lo hace por ti, lo hace porque esta dolida de que yo la haya intentando cambiar por Tania. Por eso ella esta haciendo lo que jamás haría… juntarse con ustedes – dije mirándolos con odio, estaba que si me cortaban no echaba sangre - solo lo hace para hacerme sentir miserable, tratando de darme celos contigo, lo hace para vengarse de mi…

Todos me quedaron viendo, hasta Bella que pareció enojarse por mis palabras, pero era cierto y ahí estaba cansado, yo sólo quiero tenerla cerca, pero pese a todo lo que ella había hecho yo estaba dispuesto a perdonarla, hasta que habló.

-No te metas conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa que las cosa te hayan ido mal con Tania, quizás ella te hubiera comprendido - observo a Tania - EDWARD ES VIRGEN –gritó molesta, ahí mi corazón se desplomó de repente, de todo lo que ella había hecho, eso era la gota que derramó el vaso de agua, yo había ocultado mi condición de todos, sé que no era un pecado o algo grave pero entre adolescente es el chisme más jugoso y yo con 17 años no había tenido nada de nada, y ahí empezó todo…

-Con razón, no pudiste con Tania, explotabas antes…

-Me hubieras dicho, no pierdo tiempo con vírgenes que asco – dijo Tania a gritos.

Todos los que estaban en el comedor se reían a carcajadas. Me dejo en vergüenza delante toda la escuela, cuando sentí su mirada en la mía, su expresión había cambiado.

-¿Contenta? - quería saber si con esto ya ella estaba feliz.

-Edward yo no quiero… - claro que quería, si lo hizo a conciencia.

-No importa. Sólo quiero saber si ya con esto me perdonas de verdad, si ya con esto te vengaste de mi, si ya me humillaste lo suficiente - dije esto tomándola de lo brazos- mírame Bella dime ¿ya es suficiente?

En eso sentí un golpe que me había dado James, me abalancé sobre James y empezaron los golpes, escuché los gritos de Bella pidiendo que nos detuviéramos.

-¡Basta!, dejen de pelear ¡JAMES! ¡EDWARD!

Después de darnos varios golpes, el director nos llevo a la dirección, llamaron a mis padres, la bronca que se me venía era grande, pude notar el enojo en la mirada de mis padres, NUNCA les había hecho esto, hasta el director parecía asombrado.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, él te provoco, me imagino, debido a que el joven Cullen nunca ha tenido un comportamiento tan bajo como este y como ya terminaron las clases, no hay castigo; sólo el de tus padres.

-Así será - dijo mi padre muy molesto.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero quería entregarle a Edward esta carta, déjenme informarles que su hijo ha sido escogido para ir a estudiar a una prestigiosa universidad en Italia… sé que me habías dicho que no enviara el formulario, pero aún así lo hice y saliste seleccionado… pues, aquí está - dijo entregándome una carta, la tomé sin mucha importancia, la guarde y salí de allí, pero lo que no me esperaba era que Bella estuviera allí esperándome.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo Edward? – preguntó.

-15 minutos - dijo mi padre, que estaba bastante enojado, me esperaba el peor castigo de todos.

-No es necesario – no quería hablar con ella.

Y diciendo eso la pasé de largo, ni la miré, estaba decepcionado de ella, pero me sujetó por el brazo y mis padres salieron para dejarnos solos.

-Por favor, Edward necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

-¡No es justo!

-Lo que no es justo es que me digas que me perdonas por un simple error que cometí y que después me digas que volvamos a seguir siendo sólo amigos, para cuando tú y yo sabemos que ya no somos amigos. Pero veo que tú no quieres aceptarlo. Sabes, no te digo nada más, ya no pienso esperarte más. YA ME CANSÉ – no me dejaba salir pero ya no quería estar allí, no quería tenerla cerca, me hacía sufrir.

-No me voy a quedar acá a ver si te da la gana de empezar una relación conmigo, o si quieres conocer a otro chico, no lo soportaré Bella - dije molesto, tan solo de imaginarme la idea…

-Pero escúchame Edward – dijo frustrada.

-¡Edward! ¡Es hora de irnos! - grito mi padre.

-Adiós - fue lo único que le dije.

-Edward…

Al llegar a casa el regaño fue impresionante, mi padre gritaba, mi madre gritaba preguntándome porqué había hecho lo que hice, pero no podía contarles… además, me sentía mal, quería subir a mi cuarto y llorar, hasta que no tuviera lagrimas… sí, eso sonó _gay, _pero que más podía hacer, ya no tenia oportunidad con Bella, ella lo había echado a perder, pensé que me había humillado lo suficiente, y ya no me iba a arrastrar por ella hasta allí, ¡Edward Cullen cambia no vas a hacer el mismo tonto de siempre! No podía estar acá, me haría daño verla, así que decidí que era lo mejor que podía hacer, toque la carta que aun estaba en el bolsillo y lo dije:

-Padre, yo sé que no me merezco nada ahora, pero quiero irme a Italia, mis tíos están allá, además estudiare allí.

-ITALIA, pero si ni siguieras mandaste el formulario… ¿ahora si te quieres ir? - dijo Esme preocupada.

-Será una experiencia agradable y si quiero hacerlo.

-Edward piénsalo, porque si decides irte y hacemos los planes, y después cambias idea… juro por Dios, que así sea amarrado, te vas a Italia.

-Si lo haré, nada me hará cambiar de idea, te lo prometo, me iré a estudiar allá, haz lo que sea para que me pueda ir en tres días.

-Hijo y ¿la graduación? - dijo Esme.

-No iré, no quiero ir - ¡claro que no! ya no podía regresar a esa escuela después de la humillación, ni regresaría cuando fueran los reencuentros, estaba seguro que se acordarían de eso hasta que yo muera y no podía arriesgarme.

-Ok- dijo Carlisle - te vas en tres días, arreglaré todo, pero primero hablare con tu tío.

Mi madre me abrazo y me dijo:

-Sigues castigado, no podrás salir en tres días.

-Está bien, igual no hay ningún lugar al que desee ir.

Y así pase eso tres días encerrado en mi habitación, ya no pensaba demasiado en Bella, pero aún la recordaba y eso me hacía doler el pecho, tenía que olvidarla, ella no me quería, me había humillado ¡Ya basta Edward! ¡No pienses en ella! Ir a Italia era mi boleto de ESCAPE.

Salimos para el aeropuerto en el auto de mi padre, empecé a escuchar música, pensando en todo lo que había pasado para que yo, en este momento, estuviera en camino a un país extraño, pero lo debía de hacer, no me podía arrepentir, me puse unos lentes negros y me cubrí la cabeza con una gorra.

---------------------------------

-¿Señorita el vuelo 35268 a Italia?.

-Ese vuelo se retrasó, le pedimos disculpas, serán reasignados a uno nuevo, pero será para mañana temprano, disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, como fue un retraso de la agencia, usted puede hospedarse en el hotel de enfrente, tome su llave Sr. Cullen, es la habitación 102.

-Ok gracias - me parecía mejor aceptar la oferta a que irme a mi casa y volver en la mañana - bueno padre, es mejor que te vayas a casa, yo me quedare a dormir acá y me iré temprano.

-Recuerda que no puedes escapar Edward.

-Lo sé, no lo haré, tomare ese avión mañana, cueste lo que me cueste.

**BELLA POV**

Llegue al aeropuerto, ¡Dios! subí como pude, salí corriendo y le pregunte a la chica de recepción.

-Buenas, el vuelo 35268 a Italia.

-Ese vuelo se retraso, señorita, si me dice su apellido la ubicaré en la habitaciones del hotel de enfrente ya que el avión sale mañana temprano.

-Oh, yo soy Bella Swan, estoy buscando a mi primo Edward Cullen, me puede decir en que habitación se encuentra…

-Es una información clasificada.

-¡Por favor! Es urgente, necesito darle algo que su madre le mandó.

-Ok, pero no le diga a nadie que hice esto… es la habitación 102.

-¡Gracias! No se preocupe, no diré nada.

Salí corriendo, cruce la calle y subí por el ascensor a la habitación tan esperada, no sabia que hacer o que decir, sólo pensaba qué hacer cuando lo tuviera enfrente y así fue, cuando abrió la puerta, me quede helada al verlo…

-Bella, ¿qué haces acá? - dijo y me abalance sobre él y lo bese con locura, con desenfreno.

-Te amo Edward - fue lo único que pude articular.

El trato de soltarme, pero yo estaba enganchada a él. Quería que me perdonara, lo necesitaba, quería que él fuera el primero en mi vida y yo quería ser la primera de él.

-Edward, yo estoy enamorada de ti.

-Bella…tu no…

-¡Si!, todo fue una mentira, yo no quiero ser tu amiga, yo quiero ser tuya Edward, quiero se tu novia, tu mujer, sólo tuya y quiero que seas mió, solo mío.

Empezó a besarme después de oír esas palabras, aunque nos conocíamos desde niños, jamás me di cuenta que una persona podía desear a otra, de la forma en que yo deseaba a Edward y él a mi, nos pertenecíamos con cada beso que se intensificaba más y más, en eso… me detuvo.

-Bella esto no puede pasar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Yo me tengo que ir a Italia, se lo prometí a Carlisle, no hay vuelta atrás, te amo ¡sí!, pero quiero que sepas, que igual me montaré en ese avión mañana, si no quieres seguir… lo entenderé.

-Si lo prometiste, debes cumplir la promesa, yo te esperaré Edward, ¿tú me esperaras amor?

-Si Bella, yo te esperaré, además, vendré en vacaciones.

En ese momento él me beso otra vez, pero cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, me susurró al oído que me quería.

-Yo también Edward - y lo seguí besando más apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, mis manos recorrían el cuero cabelludo jalando un poco su cabello, sus manos se deslizaron por mi estómago dentro de mi camisa, cuando sentí el contacto de su piel con la mía, no pude evita temblar.

-Lo siento eres tan suave.

-Edward - me miró a los ojos.

-Si Bella…

-Hazme el amor.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás segura Bella? Yo igual…

-Te irás lo sé, pero antes de que lo hagas yo quiero, ser tu mujer, lo único que estoy segura es que quiero que tu seas el primer hombre en mi vida.

-Sí, yo también quiero que seas mi primera mujer.

Dijo esto tomándome por las piernas y llevándome a la cama, me recostó encima de esta.

-Esta ropa esta sobrando…

-Sí – dije, empecé a tratar de sacar mi camisa y él me detuvo.

-Déjame a mí.

Empezó a besarme y a quitar mi ropas acariciado cada parte, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, donde me tocaba un toque eléctrico dejaba una pequeña pulsación, yo empecé a quitarle la camisa tocando su perfecto cuerpo, pase mis manos por su espalda y en eso sentí cuando me quito el sostén y mis senos se liberaron, gemí cundo tocó uno de ellos poniéndolo en su boca y probándolo.

-Sabes tan bien - me dijo.

Yo solo gemí y mordí su cuello

-Tú también – dije, me quedé un rato allí, lamiendo esa parte.

-OH Bella – dijo, cuando subí y le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

En eso, él se acercó peligrosamente al botón de mis jeans y lo desabotono bajándolo hasta sacarme el pantalón, tocando todo a su camino. Cuando lo sacó, empecé a sentir besos desde mis pies hasta mi muslo y ahí se detuvo, quise saber que pasaba cuando escuche que me preguntó:

-Bella ¿estás segura de esto?

-Sí Edward, ¿tu no? – me sentí extremadamente mal, ya que yo si quería tener relaciones, pero ya que él me lo había preguntado varias veces pensé que él no quería.

-Claro que si... me muero por hacerte mía... Pero no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando.

-No amor - lo abracé - quiero que pase esto, quiero que antes de irte tener algo que solo yo tendría y esa es lo mejor, lo que deseo, que seas mío.

-Y tú que seas mía…

Me volvió a tirar en la cama, besándome… sus besos eran más profundos a cada minuto que pasaba, y con su lengua recorría toda mi boca… en eso, mis manos bajaron a su pantalón, ya que yo estaba con solo mi tanga color azul y él no, todavía llevaba su pantalón, así que comencé a bajarlo, pero se me hizo imposible, él se levanto y se los quitó dejándonos solo con una prenda a ambos, sus dedos recorrían mi cuerpo, tocando mis senos, mi cara, mi boca, TODO, no teníamos experiencia, seguro, pero lo que nuestros cuerpo estaban sintiendo, sólo con la sensación de tenernos era suficiente, y en eso sentí como sus manos bajaban a mi tanga y me decía al oído:

-Sabes que… me encanta el azul pero esto tiene que irse - dijo con un hilo de voz

Y bajo hasta allí, sacándome la pequeña pieza y dejándola caer al suelo y entonces se acerco a mi intimidad y empezó a acariciar esta con sus dedos, sentía que moría cada vez que me tocaba allí, gemía cada vez más fuerte ¿Qué me estaba haciendo? Morí y fui al cielo, y en eso sentí un dedo introduciéndose en mi interior…

-Edward – gemí, echando mi cabeza para atrás.

-Dime Bella, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Edward yo…

-Tú qué amor…

Hay sentí que morí, cuando sus labios tocaron esa parte mía, tan intima.

-Ah… Edward… por favor…

Pero hizo caso omiso a mi pronta petición, lo quería tener dentro de mí, lo deseaba de verdad, pero él se estaba encargando de torturarme, su lengua recorría toda mi feminidad, cuando llego a mi clítoris me estremecí.

-¡Edward!

-Sí que te gusta mi nombre - me dijo con una sonrisa picara…

Si no estuviera en esta situación, me hubiera enojado muchísimo por su comentario, pero no podía, estaba más allá que acá, con estas nuevas sensaciones.

-¡Basta! Quiero que me hagas tuya ya, ahora Edward.

En ese momento se recostó sobre mí, dejando caer su peso en la cama me beso y me dijo:

-No me gusta que seas tan mandona…

-Así soy yo.

Me beso tiernamente, se puso arriba de mi besando mi cuello y pude sentir que él también estaba excitado, así que en esa posición lleve mis manos a su bóxer y tratando de bajarlo, toqué su miembro que estaba duro, lo froté, no era muy buena pero hice lo que había escuchado que se hace, lo tocaba de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo…

-Bella... ¡Dios me vas a matar…! - dijo con un hilo de voz.

-No te quiero matar, solo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

-Eso haremos, pero deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer esto? - lo apreté con un poquito más de fuerza, de repente un gemido salió de su boca.

-¡Bella! - me quitó las manos de allí y me beso con fuerza, sus besos ya no eran tiernos, era un poco más salvajes y ahí lo sentí, su miembro en mi entrada, ejerciendo una presión increíble para poder poseerme, se abría paso dentro de mi cuando llego a la parte que separaba mi niñez de una futura mujer, se detuvo, buscó mis ojos y me beso y justo en ese momento sentí un dolor punzante.

-¡AH!... -Pegué un gritó.

En ese momento él se detuvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí Edward, no te detengas, sigue…

-Pero, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo sigue, por favor…

Empecé a acostúmbrame a su miembro en mi interior, cuando la punzada de dolor se había trasformado en un ola de placer; si antes, cuando tocaba su cuerpo sentía choques eléctrico, ahora cuando él entraba y salía de mí, estaba en un cerca electrificada, era estar en el mismo infierno y volver al cielo, no sabia cómo explicarlo, lo único que hacia era moverme, apretarme más a él, para sentir esas caricias y creo que estaba haciéndolo bien, porque sólo se escuchaban gemidos en toda la habitación, en eso sentí que algo explotaba dentro de mí, un calor intenso, peor que en un desierto y ahí llegamos al orgasmo, gimiendo nuestros nombres…

-Edward te amo…

-Bella yo también…

Quedamos abrazados hasta que Morfeo nos abrazó y nos quedamos dormimos.

_------------------------------_

_Al día siguiente _

-Bella - me dijo Edward tratando de levantarme.

-No… sólo un poco más – escuche su risa.

-Debo irme, tengo que abordar el avión, recuerdas que debo viajar a Italia por tu culpa, ¿no?

-¿Por mi culpa? - ahí me desperté de repente - ¿Cómo que por mi culpa?

-Bueno… porque después de que me hiciste sufrir decidí alejarme de ti y que mejor que escaparme a otro país y ahora vienes… pasa esto y aún tengo que irme, no sabes cuántas ganas tengo de quedarme, no importa que Carlisle me mate, solo quiero quedarme a tu lado.

-Yo también desearía que te quedes, pero solo serán tres años y vendrás cada vacaciones, día de gracias, navidad, así que… siempre estarías aquí ¿no?

-Reservaré todo los boletos un año antes, para poder estar acá a tiempo y tocando tu puerta para besarnos.

-Oye Edward… - me quedé pensando - ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Amigos? ¿Novios?

-Mmm… amigos con derecho.

-Oye Edward Cullen- dije golpeándolo.

-No, claro no… somos novios, de ahora en adelante tienes novio.

-Eso me gusta, Alicie se va a emocionar mucho… a la pobre la trate como corcho de limonada.

-¿Por qué?

-Alice me dio los pasos con los que según ella, tú y yo podríamos ser felices. Créeme, estaba dispuesta a perdonarte desde que encontré las primeras flores en mi casa…

-Así que la culpable de que me esté yendo es Alice… sí que me las va a pagar por darte muy malas ideas… y tú también por hacerle caso…

-Sí… soy una idiota.

-Sí lo eres - volví a golpearlo.

Después nos arreglamos y salimos del hotel. Llegamos al aeropuerto en ese momento estaba a punto de despedirme, abracé a Edward, pero no quería soltarlo, y él no ayudó en mucho ya que me dio un beso que no quería que terminara.

_Llamada al los pasajeros del vuelo 35268 con destino a Italia… _

-¡No es justo! Apenas conocemos esto que sentimos y te tienes que ir…

-Bella ¿quieres que me quede?

-¡No! Bueno… sí… pero… no sería correcto, lo mejor es que te vayas… nos mantendremos en contacto - tomé su mano y le dije - Te amo Edward, no quiero que lo olvides…

-Yo también Bella, ten por seguro que no lo olvidaré, mis padres vendrán a visitarme en dos meses, porqué no vienes con ellos…

-Sí… ¡me encantaría! - dije emocionada - Debería decirle a tus padres y al mío… que tú y yo…

-Que te parece si se lo decimos juntos cuando vayan a visitarme, y cuando vuelva le decimos a Charlie.

-Está bien.

Cuando Edward me soltó la mano chocó con una chica rubia, muy bonita…

-Lo siento - dijo el apenado.

-¡Oh no! Venia distraída - dijo la rubia, ambos se quedaron viendo de una manera que… no me agrado mucho.

-Uhmm… - aclare mi garganta mientras él me miraba confundido, yo estaba seria.

-Soy Edward Cullen y ella es Bella…

-¡Hola Edward! ¡Hola Bella!, soy Gabriela, ando perdida, estoy buscando el vuelo 35268 a Italia, ¿saben dónde es?

-¡Oh sí! - dijo mi "nuevo" novio - Yo voy en ese avión, si quieres vamos, ¿qué asiento tienes?

-El 32A y ¿tú?

-El 32B… así que parece que seremos compañeros de viaje, bueno… ¿qué tal si vamos?

Ya esto no me gustaba, ¡ah no! ¡De verdad que no! Lo aparte de ella.

-¡Oye! ¿Sólo Bella? ¿No? ¡Ella es Bella mi novia!... y ahora te vas con esa rubia Edward Cullen.

-¡Vamos Bella! Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, ahora que te encontré no pienso perderte, y te amo…

-Edward tengo un mal presentimiento de esto… porque mejor no te quedas…

-El avión va a caer, ¿no?... ya vi destino final y si eso sucediera moriría feliz, ya que estuve con la persona que más amo en todo el país.

-¿País?... Ya me hiciste enfurecer…

-Jajaja era broma… en todo el universo.

Me beso apasionadamente y después que me soltó dijo:

-Crees que con eso se dará cuenta de que eres mi novio o debo hacer algo más convincente…

-No… con eso, está bien… me llamas al llegar

-Si amor, eso será lo primero que haga.

-¡Adiós Bella! - me dijo la tal Gabriela, esa… ya sé que no tenía la culpa, pero no pude evitar sentir celos, él se iba y estaba ella, era bonita… "Ya basta Bella, Edward no te haría eso"… pero lo que me preocupaba no era Edward sino ella ya que había visto como lo miraba…

Y así se alejaron. Edward me miró hasta que cerraron la última puerta…

---------------------------------

Chicas, bueno que les puedo decir, son las 3 de la mañana y yo no he dormido nada, ¡espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! espero sus comentarios, a ver que tal le pareció… espero sugerencias, críticas, pero no sean tan crueles que es mi primer lemmon… SÍ… es el primero, espero que le haya gustado, espero su comentario ya que me esforcé mucho… me quede despierta hasta tarde…

¡Cuídense y nos leemos en el próximo que será muy pronto!

Pd. Soy Patty, la mento la demora, se supone que debí de haberlo subido el lunes, pero se me juntaron un monton de cosas y recién hoy lo pude hacer.... lo siento chicas, no me odien!! ^^


	14. Relación a larga distancia

**Los personajes no son ****míos la trama si ^^**

**¡****Saludos! Les debo dar las gracias a las chicas que se pasan por la historia aunque no dejen comentarios, a pesar de todo sé que la siguen. De verdad, gracias, muchas gracias. Aún sigo igual, no puedo entra a ff, mis amigas que quiero y aprecio un chorro, están haciéndome el favor de postear los capítulos siguientes. Para los que siguen "matrimonio de pantalla", pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo, para los que leen "la mitad de tu corazón" lamento decirles que si me voy a tarda un poco más, todo depende. Al parecer el problema es el MODEM, porque yo utilizo mi teléfono celular y algo no se porque se le daño Telf. y eso impide que entre. Esa es la historia, ahora sólo tendría que comprobarlo, de todas maneras he pensado en cómprame uno nuevo a ver si así ya puedo entrar, todo eso será ya para la semana que viene, cualquier cosa les aviso, por el momento seguiré molestando a patty y a eviz.**

**Ahora respondiendo algunos reviews:**

FeR-CuLlEn-II: Bienvenida a la historia, gracias por tu comentario, sé que no es justo… por eso acá esta el siguiente capitulo disfrútalo.

CarolineSwan: Jajaja me has llamado mala y aún no sabes lo que viene jajajja… lo siento a veces mi lado malvado me gana, cuídate.

liloc: Si, es una lastima que se haya ido y gracias, era el primero. Me encanta que te haya gustado y lo de Gabriela bueno se vera en este cap y algo más adelante.

Awen Granger: amiga me llamaste cruel y malvada jajaja si lo estoy disfrutando jajajaj lo siento pero no me odies que bueno que por lo menos te haya gustado el capitulo y el lemmon, cuídate mucho, también te quiero jajaja

Este capitulo fue corregido por mi querida amiga Patty, gracias por todo y por estar pendiente… te quiero mucho amiga

**CAP 14**

**RELACION A LARGA DISTANCIA**

**EDWARD POV **

Después de que cerraron las puertas, quería volver a dar la vuelta e irme con bella. La amaba, la quería, la deseaba y la necesitaba, era mía y nadie más debía tocarla, de eso me aseguraría yo. En eso Gabriela, me saco de mi dulce pensamiento que tenia de Bella.

-Bella ¿es tu novia?-preguntó.

-Si, es mi novia – _"si, mi novia suena bien, si, eso era ella para mi, éramos novios"_… pensé, mientras una boba sonrisa surcaba mis labios.

-Tienen mucho tiempo – volvió a mostrar interés.

-Nos conocemos desde niños pero nos acabamos de hacer novios, hace unas horas, claro ya nos gustábamos – ¿por qué demonios yo le estaba dando explicaciones a esta chica?

-¿Y por qué te vas?- _"y qué le importaba eso a ella" _me dijo mi conciencia.

-Bueno tenia un compromiso que ya había aceptado y solo será tres años acá y después volveré, además nos visitaremos, nos llamaremos, esta también el MSN y las videocámaras, y ambos estaremos en contacto constante…

-Así que una relación a larga distancia- mire su cara y la cual demostraba que pensaba que todo esto era un error.

-Si, así es una relación a larga distancia, y como estaremos siempre en contacto sé que la llevaremos bien – dije con esperanza.

-Disculpa que te diga esto, ella es simpática y todo y sé que se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan, que te lo digo yo, como dice el dicho _FELICES SIEMPRE LOS TRES O CUATRO TAL VEZ…_

_-_Lo de nosotros funcionara -claro que si, Bella no estaría con nadie más, ella iba a estar conmigo hasta el final, no podía dejar que la idea me comiera la cabeza.

-Bueno espero que si, de verdad… y qué vas a hacer en Italia – dijo cambiando de tema.

-Voy a la universidad

-Yo también ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Después de decir el nombre de las universidades me di cuenta que iríamos a la misma universidad, ambos en el mismo vuelo.

-Que casualidad -dije queriendo parecer amable

-No creo en las casualidades, creo en el destino, para mí esa es la única conexión entre un hombre y una mujer… si se encuentra más de una vez y siempre están unidos, el destino hace su jugada… y yo siempre le hago caso al destino, así que no debemos enfrentarlo, solo dejarnos llevar.

-¿Destino?, buena comparación, pues yo no creo en eso , para mi cuando te enamoras es algo mágico y ya, solo tu te das cuenta cuando lo estas y solo tu puedes enfrentarlo eso es todo

-Pues tu punto también es valido, yo confió mucho en el destino, el hizo que nos conociéramos.

Pensé en lo que había dicho pero decidí cortar por lo sano y no hablar más al respecto. No, quiero tener problemas con Bella, había visto como Gabriela me estaba mirando y no le gusto para nada, de hecho estaba furiosa de que me fuera con la rubia… si la estuviera escuchando ahora, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría, pelea, gritos, creo que Bella le arrancaría pelo a pelo toda su cabellera…

-Voy a dormir estoy cansado- dije la verdad es que no habíamos dormido mucho anoche, se me escapo una sonrisa de mi boca, claro, estaba muy feliz y me acomode para recordar cada detalle del cuerpo de Bella.

Al llegar a Italia hacia un día muy hermoso, así que me dispuse a despedirme de Gabriela…

-Adiós Gabriela

-Dime Gaby y recuerda, si el destino nos vuelve a unir no tendrás escapatoria.

-Pues, quizás nos veamos en la universidad ya que vamos a ir a la misma y eso no es el destino…

-Ya lo veremos Edward.

-Me voy, mis tíos me deben de estar esperando – dije algo incómodo.

-¿Te vas a quedar en casa de tu tíos?

-Si

-Pero la vida universitaria es la mejor, las fiestas y todo, en cambio, en casa de parientes no disfrutas… tienes hora de llegada, te controlan y eso es un total fastidio.

-Así es mejor, soy un chico bueno.

-Odio a los chicos buenos…

-Bella ama a los chicos buenos, por eso soy así -tenia que dejarle claro que lo que me importaba, era lo que pensaba mi novia

-Cierto, Bella… bueno ya veremos cuánto dura esa relación, lo que pasa en Italia se queda en Italia – dijo comenzando a alejarse.

-Ya veras que si- dije gritándole esto último. ¡Dios! ya esta chica quería volverme loco, cómo se me insinuaba así…

Salí del aeropuerto hablando un perfecto Italiano, porque mis tíos son de acá y bueno tuve que aprenderlo de pequeño… tome un taxi, le di la dirección y en unos pocos minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de mi tío Aro quien era viudo, solo tenia un hijo que se llamaba Félix y que tenia 20 años, quien por cierto le daba mucho dolores de cabeza a mi pobre tío según sus llamadas a que él hacía a mi madre. Mi tío siempre me recibía con las manos abiertas, ya que yo era su sobrino favorito y estaba muy feliz cuando lo llame para decirle que iba a venir a estudiar aquí durante tres años.

-Gracias a Dios que Edward ya esta aquí, a vera si le das un buen ejemplo hijo y tu primo aprende a comportarse – dijo mi tío Aro estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-Papa por favor –dijo Felix rodando lo ojos

-Seguro que Felix tratara de portarse bien o mejor que yo tío -dije yo tratando de mejorar la tensión.

-Eso crees tu, yo estoy muy contento de que estés aquí…

-Yo también tío, muy contento -la verdad es que si estaba feliz, pero faltaba algo para completar esta linda felicidad, y ese motivo tenía nombre… BELLA… mi Bella…

Después de hablar un rato con mi tío y con Félix, me dispuse a subir a mi habitación que era siempre la misma cuando viajaba, tenia muchas cosas allí; ropa que a veces dejaba, video jugos, una computadora que mi tío me había regalado. Todo el ambiente había sido acondicionado para que yo estuviera cómodo en esa habitación, mi habitación. Estaba pintado con un azul celeste muy claro tenia una cama grande, y un estantería que era casi tan igual como la de la casa de mis padres, tenia un teléfono privado, y aparte note que había un celular, seguro era un regalo de mi tío. Lo use y llame a la primera que llamé fue a Bella, claro, tenía en cuenta el cambio de horario ya que allá era muy tarde, a lo mejor no me agarraba el teléfono, pero quise intentarlo igual, sonaba y no agarraba… _"debe estar dormida"_ pensé, pero en eso escuche su voz adormilada…

- ¿Quién demonios está molestando a esta hora?-

-Bella soy yo….-dije tratando de aguantar una risa, ya que a ella no le gustaba que la despertaran, qué daría por ver su reacción.

-Edward –su voz cambio de inmediato, se había emocionado y ahora sonaba alegre.

-Hola amor, disculpa no quería despertarte, pero quería avisarte que llegue bien y que no me rapto ninguna rubia en el camino – reí tras mis palabras.

-No, esta bien, quería escuchar tu voz, y menos mal que no te rapto, porque sino no tendría ni un solo pelo en su cabeza… estoy feliz de que me llamaras -sabia que diría eso, conozco demasiado a Bella.

-¿has pensando en mi? – le pregunté juguetón.

-Si, desde que te deje con la rubia oxigenada, si

-Con Gaby – dije para hacerla molestar.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, no me digas que te gusta esa chica porque si no voy a Italia, en este mismo instante y te traigo de regreso.

-No Bella, la que me gusta eres tú, la única que me gusta, y con la única que voy a soñar es contigo…

-Más te vale -me dijo un poco disgustada

-No sabía lo celosa que eras.

-Ni yo lo sabía, pero que se le va a hacer, si hubieras visto como ella te miraba…-dijo frustrada - me da rabia de solo recordarlo, además a ti tampoco te gustaría que me vieran así…

-Yo no soy celoso

- Bueno, que bueno porque ha venido James a invitarme al baile, entonces como no eres celoso, creo que iré…

-¡Queeeee!- dije gritando-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NI TE ATREVAS! – dije fuera de mí.

-No que no eras celoso –dijo ella riendo.

-No lo soy, pero no me gusta que James te ronde y menos cuando yo no estoy por allá para partirle la cara, y hablando del baile ¿quieres ir?

-No, no quiero ir sin ti, solo contigo iría

-Te prometo que te lo recompensare Bella.

-Será un placer ser tu acompañante

Después de varios te quiero, varios no puedo vivir sin ti y varios tu eres mi vida, decidí dejarla dormir. La pobre terminaría parándose de muy mal humor. Así que nos despedimos, pero antes habíamos cuadrado para tener una conversación mediante el MSN por videocámara.

**BELLA POV **

Estaba tan feliz que mi padre lo noto…

-Bells te ves diferente, te hiciste algo en el cabello – pregunto distraído.

Oh no, no puede ser que mi padre se haya dado cuenta que ya no soy virgen…

-No, nada, es que estoy alegre, voy a casa de Alice. Así que hoy me quedare allá a pasar este fin de semana – dije cambiándole el tema.

-OK, esta bien, tengo días que no veía a Edward. Pensé que estaban enojados, pero me encontré a Carlisle y me dijo que se había ido a Italia… puedes creerlo, ni se despidió de mi - dijo un poco molesto- ¿se despidió de ti?

-Si - dije un poco sonrosada, y que despedida para más fabulosa.

-Bueno ya me voy, te sigo notando diferente, estas como radiante… y muy rara

-Que no papa… -dije nerviosa – bueno, ya me voy a la estación de bus

-¿No te vienen a buscar?

-No, es una sorpresa…

-Ok, si quieres te acerco allí -me dijo todavía echándome una mirada, a ver si descubría que era lo que me hacia ver diferente… si se da cuenta me muero

-Está bien papa

Después de un largo viaje llegue a casa de Alice, cuando mi querida prima me vio, se puso a llorar…

-Lo siento mucho Bella -dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos para cuando me vio- se supone que tenia que funcionar, no me esperaba que todo saliera mal

-Alice…-trate de decirle, pero me interrumpió

-Si, sé que vienes a matarme así que por favor dile a Jazper que lo amo

-Basta Alicie, no te voy a matar, por el momento sólo quiero contarte algo – dije divertida.

Así fue como termine contándole todo lo que había pasado, claro, sin dar mucho detalle.

-¡Oh!, ¡oh bella ya no eres virgen!, ¡que felicidad! ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

-Bueno no del todo, él sigue en Italia y eso es tu culpa

-bueno eso se puede arreglar, tengo otra idea- dijo brincando en su sitio.

-Nada de tus ideas Alice –dije con miedo.

-Esta vez si va a funcionar Bella – trato de convencerme.

-No lo sé Alice…

-¿Quieres que Edward este aquí o no? – dijo el pequeño demonio.

-Si pero tus ideas no ayudan, solo empeoran las cosa…

-Bella esta funcionará, te lo aseguro

-------------------------------------------------

**¿****FUNCIONARA LA IDEA DE ALICIE O NO?**

**¿****BELLA LE HARA CASO OTRA VEZ?**

**TODO ESTO ****Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ¿SE ACLARARON SUS DUDAS CON LA TAL GABY?, NECESITO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO, ME ENCANTA QUE LES ENCANTE… BUENO YA TENGO EL CAP 15 CASI LISTO, FALTA TIEPEARLO, ASI QUE PRONTO YA LOS PUBLICARE. SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO RÁPIDO. UNA RAZON MÁS PARA QUE ME QUIERAN ^^**

PD: soy Patty (Awen Granger) o como sea que me conozcan algunas. Lamento la demora, este capítulo lo tuve desde el domingo, pero estoy en parciales y no tuve oportunidad de poder subirlo hasta ahora. No se amarguen con emmyswans que no es su culpa…


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer**

**Chicas, muchas gracias, por su poyo espero que les guste el capitulo, aquí viene esa idea de alicie **

**CAPITULO 15**

**VIDEOLLAMADA**

-Alice no lo se, cuéntame a ver de que se trata y ya veremos-

-Bueno creo que te va a gustar esta idea-

-¿En que consiste?-

-Muy fácil, hay que provocar a Edward, mostrarle de lo que se esta perdiendo por dejarte acá sola, te va poner un traje de baño que compre muy sexy y el te verá por la videocámara-

sacando algo de su bolso, cuando vi el diminuto traje, me quería morir, era solo un pedazo de tela.

-¡No, no me voy a poner eso!, estas loca Alice si me pongo eso me violaran y yo seria la culpable, además ¿Por qué tienes eso?-. Después de pensarlo bien, me sonroje.

-Es que lo vi hace días y decidí comprarlo me pareció sexy, no lo he estrenado por eso tu te los vas a poner y darle un buen uso no te preocupes haremos pensar a Edward que saldremos a la playa pero no lo haremos, solo le haremos creer que saldremos y tu iras así-

-A Edward le va a dar algo si me ve así-

-Esa es la solución, se pondrá tan celoso y tratara de volver y ya veras, Bella estará a tu lado-

-Ok esta bien, pero si algo sale mal te mato-

-Anda a cambiarte mientras que yo preparo la cámara y me conecto con Edward en video llamada-

Me fui a cambiar no muy segura del plan de Alice pero quería estar con Edward, y este traje del demonio me quedaba chico era de color morado muy lindo, pero demasiado revelador, este consistía en un hilo y un top sin tirantes me quedaba un poco ajustado, a parte alicie me había dado una bata transparente de un color morado más claro, esperaba que esto funcionara y no fuera un desastre.

**EDWARD POV **

Alicie había entrado con la cuenta de Bella, eso hizo que me desesperara ya que quería verla.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-

-Hola Edward, yo estoy bien, gracias-. Me dijo un poco molesta.

-Lo siento Alicie, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien gracias por preguntar-

-Ahora si, ¿Dónde esta Bella?

-Se esta cambiando-. Dijo esto rodando los ojos

-¿A dónde van? Y a esta hora ya es tarde-

-A la playa, hace un sol maravilloso y Edward recuerda el cambio de horario-

-Cierto, acá es de noche, se me olvida que no estoy cerca, así que van a la playa-

-Si vamos, estamos muy blancas, sobre todo Bella, nos broncearemos mucho voy apurarla ¡BELLA! -Grito Alice antes de perderse en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando vi a Bella con una bata de color morado claro transparente, sentí que mis ojos se me iban a salir de sus orbitas estaba bellísima, ¡Dios demasiado Bella!, pero cuando me di cuenta de que estaban hablando.

-¡Oh Bella!, te queda fenomenal, date la vuela y quítate la bata-. Le dijo Alice a mi amada.

Mi Bella estaba roja como un tomate y cuando se descubrió me di cuenta el porque, estuve a punto de agarrar el primer avión con rumbo hacia allá…porque ella… estaba…vestida… no mejor dicho… no estaba vestida.. Estaba desnuda prácticamente, en ese momento oí una voz detrás de mí.

-¡Oh Dios! ¿Quién es esa diosa?-. Dijo mi primo Félix que no me di ni cuenta cuando entro a mi recámara y estaba viendo a Bella, **MI Bella** como algo comestible, aunque Bella trataba de cubrirse con la bata transparente esto no la cubría y aun estaba mas roja al darse cuenta que otro hombre que no era yo la estaba mirando, me entro una furia desde lo mas dentro de mi ser.

-¡FELIX LÁRAGATE DE MI CUARTO Y DEJA DE VER A MI NOVIA ASÍ!-. Le grite mientras lo empecé a empujar para tratar de sacarlo pero el muy idiota no se movía seguí viendo a **MI **Bella.

-Oye Edward no seas egoísta que es un caramelito déjame ver además la dejaste allá solita, creo que le haré una visita a mis tíos pronto-

-¡QUE TE VAYAS TE ESTOY DICIENDO!–. Lo seguía empujando.

-LARGATE-. Esto se lo decía empujando y tratando de cubrir con mi cuerpo la pantalla del PC para que no viera a mi Bella, al final lo logre sacar y me agarre el puente de la nariz, respire un poco y me dirigí hacia la pantalla donde se veía una Bella, roja como un semáforo, estaba muy furioso.

-Edward yo…-

-BELAL MARIE SWAN QUE DEMONIOS HACES VESTIDA ASI-. Dije gritando

-NO TE CREAS QUE VA A SALIR ASÍ, TE CAMBIAS AHORA INMEDIATAMENTE Y ESCUCHAME BIEN NO VAS A SALIR DE ESA HABITACIÓN A NINGUNA PARTE-

-Pero Edward yo...-

-TU NADA BELLA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES ASÍ, ¡ESTAS DESNUDA!-

-No estoy desnuda, es un traje de baño y voy a la playa-

-NO, TU ESTAS LOCA, TU NO VAS A SALIR Y MENOS ASÍ, ¿QUÉ TE PASO BELLA?–

En eso se abrió la puerta en la habitación de Alice y entro un muchacho moreno que jamás había visto y se dirigió a Alice y le dijo:

-Alice, Jasper esta abajo...OH DIOS MI SANTO CREO QUE ME HE ENAMORADO-. Sentí que la sangre se me enfrió se lo decía a mi Bella, estaba viendo un cuerpo que solo yo podía ver, Alice reaccionó y le contestó:

-Jacob sal inmediatamente-. Mientras tapaba el cuerpo de Bella- Y dile a Jasper que me espere en la sala, que ya bajo-

-Pero Alice preséntame a mi nueva novia-. Dijo el muy idiota, yo ya estaba que me cortaban y no botaba sangre de lo indignado, así que me dirigí al maldito que trataba de ligarse a mi novia

-OYE TU Y ELLA YA TIENEN NOVIO, ME OYES VETE Y DEJA DE VER A MI NOVIA DESGRACIADO SAL AHORA MISMO-

-Vaya, tan bonita y con un novio cibernético, yo soy de carne y hueso hermosura y estoy acá-. Dijo el muy creído de si mismo, ya no aguante más.

-LÁRGATE-dije súper gritando

-JACOB SAL-le dijo Alice al notar mi enojo y Bella ahi escondida no decía nada.

Mis puños se cerraron, estaba demasiado enojado, esto era increíble porque demonios tuve que aceptar esta beca y dejar a mi Bella sola, ella es hermosa yo lo sabia, pero esperaba que nadie mas lo notara, ella era mía y nadie podía verla, ¡Si! los celos me estaban matando

-Esta bien prima, me voy–. Dijo el muy idiota que para remate era primo de Alicie, esto no me esta gustando, gracias a dios que salio de la habitación. Bella aun estaba detrás de Alicie, apenada y avergonzada, ni me miraba.

-Bella, ¿Lo conoces?-

-No, se quien es Edward y no sabia que iba a entrar-

-Es mi primo, esta de vacaciones acá y va a ir a la playa con nosotras-

-¿Vacaciones?- Dios y Bella siempre esta con Alice definitivamente esto no me estaba gustando.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? Bella no va a ir a ninguna playa y menos así y mucho menos con tu primo Alice-

-Edward, no seas celoso, además Bella se ve hermosa con este traje de baño ¿No crees?-

Si, se veía hermosa, sexy, pero solo para mis ojos para mas nadie

-Ya dije que no va a salir Alice Brandon-

En ese momento, Bella le pidió a su prima, que saliera que necesitaba hablar conmigo y así lo hizo ella, yo estaba ciego de odio por todo lo que había pasado.

-Edward Cullen si yo quiero salir a la playa saldré ¿Entendido?-

-Si puedes, pero no vestida así, tienes que comprenderme Bella, no me gustó para nada lo que paso hoy que ellos te vieran, tengo que pedirte algo-

-¿Qué?-. Dijo un poco molesta

Sabia que no le había gustado que me pusiera así pero es que me dio un coraje, además ella es mi novia y las cosas tienen que cambiar, así que le dije algo que para mi, era perfecto se que yo empezaba la universidad ya que, me admitieron en una programa especial ya que era muy aplicado, pero las clases de bella no empezaban todavía, dios porque no había tomado esta decisión desde hace tiempo, me hubiera evitado de todo esto

-Bella ¿Vendrías a Italia conmigo?-

-¿A Italia? ¿Estás loco?

-Aun no empiezas las clases Bella quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, cerca de mi, vamos amor, yo te conseguiré hospedaje aun que creo que te puedes quedar aquí con mi tío, y si dices que si, pues vamos amor di que si-. Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Edward me encantaría pero yo no lo se, ¿Qué le diremos a mi papá el no creo que lo acepte?-

-Ah muy fácil le diremos a mi tío que nos vamos a tomar unas vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad, e iremos a Italia-. Decía Alice emocionada, había escuchado la conversación.

-Claro yo tendría que ir, va Jasper ya que el tiene una casa allá y lo mejor Edward es que nos quedemos en la casa de Jasper, así nadie sospecha nada hasta que lo hagan público, estoy tan contenta allá ahí están las mejores tiendas, ya veras que vamos a comprar de todo-

-Si, pero el pasaje es muy caro y yo aun estoy ahorrando para lo de la universidad y el departamento Alicie y…-decía Bella preocupada, pero yo la interrumpí.

-Amor yo te estoy invitando yo te pago tus gastos-

-Es que no quiero ser una carga Edward-. Decía ella un poco triste, por no tener el dinero necesario para hacer el viaje, yo siempre había contado con dinero y tenia mucho dinero reunido, pero quería que estuviera conmigo de verdad lo quería.

-No eres una carga, amor sabes que te amo-

-Lo se, Edward, pero…-

-Pero, nada-. Dijo Alice- Hasta mi primo puede ir-

-¡No!, eso si que no, tu primo se queda-. Dije molesto otra vez

-No se puede quedar, el esta de vacaciones acá, así que el se va te guste o no-

-Edward, no te pongas así, te amo ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-

-Yo también te amo…-. En quien no confió es en el, pensé.

-Hey par de tórtolos ya se que se aman y adoran de verdad, pero debemos planear un viaje e ir de compras Bella-

-¿Qué compras? ¡Ah no! Alice no-

Me reí al ver a mi Bella, discutiendo que no iba a ir de compras con ella vi como Bella estaba molesta por el hecho, se despidió de mi lanzándome un beso, dios espero que se traiga ese conjunto, por qué se veía hermosa visualicé la imagen y la sensaciones que me habían producido, quería tenerla aquí ya, estaban tan hermosa tan sexy, quería hacer el amor otra vez con ella.

Amaba a bella en eso, pensé que cuando estuviera aquí la disfrutaría al máximo pero después, como haría cuando esta se marchara son tres años.

-Primo que mujer tienes por novia ¿Te comes ese caramelito?-

-Basta Félix no estoy de humor para aguante y de ahora en adelante puedes tocar antes de entrar-

-Me gustaría tocarla a ella pero como eres su novio primo no puedo, además como la dejas sola acaso ¿Estas loco?

-Si la tocas eres hombre muerto, además ya arregle eso va a venir a pasarse sus vacaciones aquí-

-¿Aquí, no la piensas meter aquí cierto?-

-Bueno pensé pedirle permiso a mi tío... iba a decir que Bella se quedaría en casa del novio de su prima pero no me dejo

-No amigo, mi padre no es tan moderno para que metas a tu novia aquí, créeme llamaría a mí tíos-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro que si, te puedo prestar mi departamento de soltero así tendrás súper libertad para quedarte con ella si me entiendes-

-Claro que te entiendo pero ¿Qué le diré a mi tío cuando no llegue a dormir?-

-Se ve que te falta malicia Edward, pero no te preocupes yo estoy aquí para ayudarte con eso le dirás que tienes unas materias de noche y que en algunos casos se extendieron tanto que te quedaras en mi habitación en la universidad, ya que yo si fui inteligente y no me quede aquí allá nadie te controla, además yo te ayudaré en todo déjame a mi-

**ESTE CAPITULO LLEGO A USTEDES GRACIAS, A BECKY YA QUE ELLA ME AYUDO A CORREGIRLO, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD **

**CHICAS QUE LES HA PARCIDO, ERA LO QUE ESPERABAN, YA APARECIO JACON, Y APARECIO, SI NO ME HABIA OLVIDADO DE EL, JEJEJ, BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UNOS COMENTARIOS, TARDE UN POCO, SI ¿VERDAD? ES QUE LO TENIA LISTO PERO NO LO HABIA TIPEADO LO SIENTO MUCHO**

**A LAS CHICAS QUE LEEN LA MITAD DE TU CORAZON YA TERMINE EL CAPITULO, SOLO FALTA QUE ME LO CORRIJAN Y LO PUBLICO **

**CUIDENSE**

**LAS QUIERE KAT **


	16. eventos inesperados I

**Los personajes no son míos la historia si **

**Gracias becky "eres la mejor" aunque me quieras matar **

**CAPITULO 16**

**EVENTOS INESPERADO I**

**EDWARD POV**

Fui a ver el departamento de Felix que me había prestado para dejar a Bella y pudiéramos tener un poco de intimidad, me moría por estar con ella, tenerla cerca de mí.

Revise y me di cuenta que era un bonito apartamento de soltero tenia dos habitaciones las paredes estaban pitadas de un amarillo claro había muebles de marca y tres baños, me dirigí a la habitación principal pero después recordé que este es el departamento de soltero de mi primo así que me fui a la otra, la acomode lleve mis propias sabanas todo perfecto esperando que a Bella le gustara así.

Luego me regrese a la universidad, genial es increíble esta Uni, siempre quise venir a estudiar aquí, no metí la planilla pero era mi sueño, así que decidí aceptarlo de buena gana, tenia que inscribir las materias como Félix me había dicho o como creí que el me había dicho pero no lo lograba no entendía mucho.

-Hola guapo-. Dijo una voz detrás de mi acariciándome el hombro voltee inmediatamente.

-Hola, Gabriela ¿No?- No podía creer esto me la encontré espero que no crea que esto es parte del destino.

-El destino es genial, de millones de estudiantes diferentes clases y nos encontramos ¿Ahora si crees en el destino?

-No, aun no, es normal que nos encontremos, estudiamos en la misma universidad chica-. Quise ser amable -No es el destino solo son casualidades.

-Si, pero eso es según tu, yo si creo en el destino y este es una prueba te invito un café vamos guapo.

-No puedo aun no he metido mi horario.- La verdad no quería ir esta chica me podía meter problemas con Bella.

-Te puedo ayudar ya yo hice el mió y yo ya lo inscribí.

-Bueno, esta bien mi primo me dijo algo de las materias en la noche pero no todas pero no le entendí lo iba a llamar.

-¡Ah! ¿Vas a hacer pintas?-. Dijo sorprendida.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es fácil haz dos horarios uno el real y uno falso el que le darás a tus padres, para que lo tengan metes primero, el falso de noche para que te de el propedéutico en las tardes si te dan la hoja esta hecho, luego vas y dices que te equivocaste al darle el horario y metes el real que es en la tarde o en la mañana y hay mismo haces el propedéutico y ya el otro lo guardas y lo entregas a tus papas así que tienes las noches libres mientras ellos creen que están estudiando y cuando piensan que estas haciendo el propedéutico estas en clases ¿Genial no lo crees?

-Asombroso si funciona, ese propedéutico no solo dura un mes.

-Si, es cierto pero asegúrate que tus padres no sepan eso.

-Será fácil vivo con mi tío.

-Cierto entonces ¿Vamos a tomar un café después de que metas el horario?

-Lo que pasa es tengo planes será para otra ocasión-. Dije tratando de liberarme de salir con ella.

-Ok, pero ya veras que nos volveremos a ver.

-Bueno eso veremos.

-Cree en el destino el trata de unirnos créeme, tienes un no se que me encanta

-Tengo novia.-Dije firme.

-A distancia.

-Bueno en realidad ella va a venir.- No pude evitar sonreír como idiota con tan solo recordar que pronto tendría a mi Bella entre mis brazos.

-¿En serio?, Wow, si que no confía en ti.- Dijo con un tono que me hizo enojar un poco.

-Si, confía en mí-. Apreté los dientes.

-Y si es así ¿Por qué viene? Es muy poco tiempo, no confía en ti.

-Yo le pedí que viniera.- Esta ves sisee las palabras estaba cansado de esto.

-Si como tu digas, adiós guapo, tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo.- Dijo mientras mi guiñaba un ojo.

-Ok, bye.

En ese momento seguí las instrucciones y tuve que ir a todos lo departamentos que Gaby me había dado, estaba muy feliz porque había funcionado, estaba agotado, así que me fui a mi casa a relajarme un poco.

**BELLA POV**

-¡Que no quiero ir Alice!-. Chillé.

-¿Y qué le vas a lucir a Edward cuando estén solos?, o ¿Crees que van a jugar una partida de domino?, ya han probado el pecado, te ha visto con ese minúsculo traje de baño, y créeme en sus ojos lo que había era deseo, cruel y sucio deseo.

-¡ALICE!, no estaremos haciendo lo que tu mente cochina esta maquinando.- Me ruboricé fuertemente, era cierto que no tenia ropa sexy antes no me molestaba, pero Alice tenia razón, si queríamos hacer el amor, tenia que crear el ambiente.- Ok esta bien iremos pero no tantas tiendas, por favor-. Supliqué.

-Si, solo unas ¿50? Hay que comprar ropa, para salir, por si hace frió, por si hace calor, la ropa intima, sombreros y eso solo para la primera semana.- Dijo Alice haciendo cuentas como loca.

-Alice me estoy arrepintiendo ¿50? ¡Tiendas! Solo para la primera semana estas demente lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Vamos Bella, cámbiate y baja te espero.

Después de cambiarme me recosté sobre la cama, a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, los celos de Edward, a pesar de que me gusto porque me demostraban lo que me quería, no lo que me amaba, porque era eso, el me amaba, de verdad lo repetí varias veces para darme cuenta de que si era así, el me amaba yo lo se, en eso vi que la puerta del cuarto de Alice se abría y entraba Jacob.

Jacob era el primo de Alice alto moreno, con buen cuerpo, no se parecían en nada, eran distinto ella baja estatura y el alto y con un cuerpo musculoso, tenia tiempo que no lo veía había cambiado bastante yo lo conocía desde hace tiempo ya que al ser primo de Alice prácticamente era mi primo "Primo J" y el me decía prima B por cariño aunque no éramos nada de familia, cada vacaciones cuando iba a casa de Alice, estábamos juntos los tres siempre la pasábamos genial, pude ver que me miraba desde la puerta, como examinándome-recordé que me había visto casi desnuda y me dio mucha vergüenza.

-Isabella Swan ¿Dónde esta la chica flacucha que solía molestarme?

-Jacob Black ¿Dónde esta el chico que era molestable?

-¿Pensando en tu cibernovio?

-Jake eres un tonto, entras sin tocar y casi haces que le de un infarto a mi novio, además me viste, de una forma que no debías verme acaso no tienes modales

-Oh, prima B, ya te he visto con menos ropa que eso, te he visto desnuda ¿Por qué el pudor ahora?

-Teníamos 5 años y nos bañaban juntos a los tres.

-¿Y qué? Igual te vi, claro que ahora estas mas desarrollada definitivamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Justo en ese momento en que te vi con ese sexy conjunto íntimo ¿ibas a tener cibersexo?

-¡_JAKE_!, primero era un traje de baño, segundo Alice estaba en la habitación y tercero eso no te incumbe,_ estaba como un tomate como se le ocurrir esas cosas._

-Si, si como quieras ¿sabes que lo que menos parecía era un traje de baño?, estaba como decirte le faltaba tela.

-Jajajaj, era solo una estrategia.

-¿Estrategia? A ver ¿Dónde esta tu cibernovio?

-En Italia, fue a estudiar y es Edward.

-¿Edward? Tu mejor amigo ese mismo.

-Si, ese mismo.- Dije orgullosa, sin poder evitar sonreír, solo de recordarlo.

-Bells sabes que no pasa nada, si te cause problemas puedo explicarle que somos como primos vi que estaba molesto no le gusto que le hiciera rabiar, tienen razón de estar celoso estas muy linda Bella eso tengo que reconocerlo.

-Gracias y ¿mi abrazo? – Me abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-Te extrañe Bells.

-Y yo a ti Jake, estas últimas vacaciones tendrá que ser geniales, tenemos que divertirnos al máximo ¿Alguna idea?

-Bueno, aunque no le he pedido permiso a Charlie aun, creo que voy a Italia con alicie y Jasper y Tú.

-¿Italia? Suena bien, Bella nos divertiremos será genial, aunque creo que tu vas a ir por otro tipo de diversión ¿Cierto?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues esa fue su idea y me pareció conveniente lo extraño demasiado, te va a caer muy bien Edward es genial.

-Pues no lo creo la primera impresión es lo que encanta y créeme es un tipo irritante.

-Estaba molesto por lo del traje de baño intentábamos otro plan de Alice que volvió a fallar.

-¿Otro plan de alicie? Y que hizo esa ahora.

-Por su culpa Edward esta en Italia.-Dije suspirando.

-¿En serio?, sabes me gustaría que me contaras.

Después de contarle_, claro lo que si se podía saber_, le explique a Jake como se dieron las cosas con Edward.

-Y así paso todo.- Finalicé.

-No lo se Bella me parece un poco voluble.- Dijo muy pensativo y un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues si quería tanto a la Tanya esa, para apostarte a ti que era su amor como de la noche a la mañana, tú te convertiste en su amor verdadero.- Dijo incrédulo.

-¿No me estabas escuchando? Estamos enamorados a ver en ¿Dónde te quedaste?

-Escuche cada palabra que decías cada detalle, pero aun hay algo que no me cuadra lo siento pero es así y si están tan enamorado de ti ¿Qué demonios hace en Italia? ¿Por qué escapar?- Alzó un poco la voz al final.

-Ya te lo explique, le dijo a su padre…-me interrumpió.

-Si, ya me lo contaste, eso es lo que no me cuadra si te ama, hubiera peleado por ti, no se hubiera ido como lo hizo, debería haberse quedado y demostrarte que te ama, al oponerse a viajar pero no lo hizo Bella.- Entendía que se comportara así, pues siempre me protegía, pero confiaba en Edward y su amor ciegamente.

-En un comienzo pensé eso, pero después cuando me lo explico me sentí mas aliviada no quiere decepcionar a su padre.

-¡Te esta decepcionado a ti!, ya que se alejo.

-Jacob tu no…

-No entiendo, Bella si entiendo es que mi punto de vista es del exterior de la burbujas que estas, el lucho para nada, te consiguió y te dejo, no dudo que sienta algo por ti pero ¿Amor? Lo dudo lo siento es lo que opino, de verdad espero estar equivocado.

-El me ama Jacob, yo lo se, y lo entiendo por eso voy tengo ganas de verlo y pasar tiempo con el.

-¿Por qué el no viene a ti?

-Ya te dije que va a empezar las clases.

-¿Y en que momento se verán, tendrá tiempo para ti Bella?

-No había pensado en eso, ya veremos como haremos, lo solucionaremos, buscaremos el tiempo.

-Que bueno que voy porque te vas aburrir.

-Muy gracioso Jake, no me aburriré, estaré feliz.- ¡Claro que lo estaría! Edward y yo estaríamos juntos.

-Si tú lo dices.

- ¡Jacob basta!- Me comenzaba a molestar, además que sentía algo en el pecho, como una opresión, pero preferí no hacer caso.

-Oigan mis queridos familiares consanguíneos vamos que el tiempo se acaba necesitamos ir de compras.

-Oh, llego la tortura-dijo Jacob.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso vamos apúrense vamos.

-Primero tengo que hablar con Charlie aun no he conseguido el permiso.

-Claro que si tienes que ser convincente.

-Ok, lo llamare.

El teléfono empezó a sonar

-Hola cariño ¿Como estas?, ¿La pasas bien?

-Hola papa, si estoy bien con respecto a eso Alice esta planeando un viaje a Italia, y quería ir ¿Me dejas papi?

-¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que te dejare viajar sola? y menos fuera del país acaso ¿Te volviste loca?

-Pero papa..

-No, ya dije que no te voy a dar permiso, además recuerdas que pronto parte para la universidad, y debemos pasar el tiempo juntos Bella.

-Por favor solo déjame ir una semanas y después vuelvo y pasaremos todo el tiempo que quieras juntos ¿Si?

-¿Por qué quieres ir tan lejos? Bella que me estas ocultando tiene algo que ver Edward, ¿Qué paso Bella? Respóndeme jovencita, si el se fue a estudiar para que quieren ir a distraerlo, no quiero problemas.

-Papa, yo no distraeré a Edward, además el estará estudiando y nosotros iremos de vacaciones.

-¿Quiénes son nosotros?

-Alice, Jasper y Jacob.

-¿Quién es Jasper? ¿Es el novio de alicie?

-Si, papa-. Se estaba poniendo difícil, pero tenia que ir a ese viaje, era lo que mas deseaba.

-¿Dónde se quedaran?

-En casa de Jasper, su familia tiene una casa allá.

-Estarán sin supervisión adulta.

-Papa, por favor.- Le suplique.

-Isabella no me dirás que tienes un romance con Jacob.- Si tengo un romance pero te equivocaste de persona pensé.

-¡Nooo papa!

-¿Cómo pagaras el viaje?

-Bueno los boletos de avión el padre de Jasper es socio de una de la aerolíneas, y los boletos son gratis –. Gracias a dios porque nunca podría pagar ese boleto y me daría pena que Edward lo hiciera así que Alice me alivio al decirme esto.

-Ok, te dejare con una condición.- ¡Oh no! Esto no me gustaba, sabía de lo que era capaz mi padre.

-¿Cuál? Papa la que sea, que me porte bien lo haré dormir temprano llevar protector sola.- Dije tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-Tienes que conseguir otro boleto.

-¿Otro boleto para quién?

-Para mí, vas a ir a Italia si yo voy como supervisor, iré con ustedes.- Sentenció.

-Iras como chaperón, papa no puedes.

-¿Por qué no acaso me ocultas algo en este viaje inesperado?

-No claro que no, es que son vacaciones y ¿Tu trabajo?

-Es hora de unas vacaciones aquí se pueden encargar sin mi el delegar es bueno.-. Pero papa.

-Pero nada ya te dije si quieres ir yo iré sino no iras, además quiero pasar el tiempo contigo antes de que vayas a la universidad.

Le dije que esperara, y le comente a Alice así que me quieto el teléfono y hablo con mi papa, si antes estaba asustada ahora estaba aterrada.

-Tío ya esta todo planificado te esperamos acá, para el viaje, ¿Qué? Clase económica yo no viajo en tercera clase tío, esta bien te esperamos.

-Alice, ¿Aceptaste?

-Claro sino no te dejaría ir no te preocupes la casa de Jasper es grande y lo distraeremos para que te veas con Edward, así que ya veras todo saldrá bien.

Fuimos de compras, no fueron 50 fueron mas tiendas tantas que me dolían los pies, demasiado al llegara al departamento de ropa intima, compre un modelo que me pareció apto y lindo aunque alicie tenia otras cosas en mente pero a todo lo que ella elegía le decía que no, después de recorrer llegamos a la casa dormimos pero antes hable con Alice.

-Bella toma quiero darte esto por si ya sabes Edward no carga encima.

-¿Condones?- Me puse roja, aunque la idea no me molestaba.

-Si claro.

-Pues creo que gracias.- Dije dudosa.

-Siempre tienes que estar protegida como en tu primera relación.

-Ambos éramos vírgenes así que no hay…- En ese momento me calle me di cuenta de algo que pasamos por alto.

-¿Qué pasa bella? ¿Qué tienes?- Me dijo asustada.

-Alice no usamos protección.- Estaba mas pálida de lo normal, ¡Dios! Como podía haber pasado eso.

-¿Qué?- Casi gritó.

-No se, no esperábamos hacer lo que íbamos a hacer y no lo se, nos dejamos llevar.

-Ok, esta bien calmadas cando te tiene que venir el periodo.

-En 3 semanas.

-Ok, hay que esperar ya es muy tarde para la pastilla de día siguiente ya que era al día siguiente y ha pasado tiempo así que no es conveniente esperaremos.

-Cierto esperar, si eso haremos yo no puedo estar no verdad ya que no espero que no.

-No te preocupes a lo mejor no, para la próxima usa protección bella, tengo ganas de matarte.

-Si, esta bien.

Esa noche soñé que estaba embarazada y no solo eso sino que estaba sola, todos me había abandonado, desperté cuando Alice me jaloneo para irnos, me levante y duche, me arregle rápido y salimos al aeropuerto, mis ojos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo no solo vi a Charlie si no que estaba acompañado de los padres de Edward ¿Qué era todo esto?.

-Bella, querida- Esme me abrazo fuertemente y después a Alice.

-Hey Esme ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Vamos a Italia decidimos adelantar el viaje extraño demasiado a Edward, mi bebe, ustedes están gigantes ¿Y estos chicos? No los conocía.- Dijo mirando a Jacob y a Jasper.

-Esme este es Jasper mi novio y el es Jacob.- Alice los presentó.

-¿El novio de Bella?

-No, no, no, el no es mi novio es primo de Alice.- Dije enseguida.

-Oh cariño disculpa, mucho gusto soy Esme y el es mi esposo Carlisle.

-Genial mucho gusto – dijeron Jasper y Jacob a la vez.

Me acerque a mi padre y le dije

-¿Qué hacen ellos acá papa?

-Me preguntaron que a donde iba y les comente, entonces decidieron venir, ¡Bella por dios!

-¿Los invitaste?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Pues si hace tiempo que no andábamos juntos Bella, no solo tu eres amiga de Edward, yo lo soy de Carlisle y Esme.

-Esta bien.- Dije resignada.

-Vamos al avión.- Canturreó Alice.

En eso recordé y me invadió algo que era horrible nunca me había montado en un avión y me daba terror

-¿Bella qué tienes?- Me preguntó Alice asustada.

-¡No puedo Alice!- Dije casi llorando.

-Vamos no seas tonta.

-Cambie de idea, no me puedo montar ahí, se puede caer, prefiero estar viva en tierra.

-Ja y ¿No vas a ver a Edward?– Dijo para que solamente yo escuchara.

-¡No!, que venga el ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?- Dije como una niña.

-Le dijiste que irías.

-Cambie de opinión.

-Vamos Bella, no hay probabilidades que se caiga.- Dijo Jasper uniéndose a la conversación.

–Yo tengo muy mala suerte Jasper créeme cosas extraña suceden cuando estoy cerca.

-Eso significa que debo alejarme de ti-dijo Jacob burlándose de mi.

Me jalo y me empujo para que caminara, sentía que todo me sudaba, esta hiperventilando cuando subí

-Relájate bella –dijo Jacob

-Muy fácil es decirlo pero no hacerlo ¿Qué pasa si se cae?

-No se va a caer- dijo Jasper tranquilizándome solo un poco.

-Si eres exagerada y miedosa –eso me lo dijo Alice ya subiendo al avión y sentándonos en nuestros asientos.

-Duerme un poco- dijo mi padre.

-¿Dormir? ¿Es qué estas loco? No voy apegar ni un ojo si me quedo dormida no podre escapar si algo malo pasa.- Dije aterrada, aferrándome al asiento.

-Jajajajaja -todos se reían de mi yo no le veía la gracias estaba aterrada me tensa a mas no poder, era verdad, ¡Dios iba a morir! y no vería a mi Edward, no es justo me la pagara cuando llegue a Italia, claro si es que llego.

A la media hora sentí que todo se movía tome el brazo de mi padre con fuerza estaba aterrada, de verdad _estúpido Edward, estúpido Italia_ ¡Ah odio esto! Hasta que escuché que mi padre pego un grito de dolor al parecer le había estrangulado la mano.

-Lo siento, pero porque se mueve esta maldita cosa.

-Es turbulencia Bella es normal.- Dijo como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-papa ¿Por qué estas tan calmado?

-Ya me había subido en los aviones.

-Papa tengo miedo.- Estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Puedes apretar mi mano Bella soy mas fuerte que Charlie no me quejare.- Me dijo Jacob sonriéndome y tomándome la mano, en ese momento amaba a Jacob.

-Hey Bella.- Quitó la mano donde Jacob la tenia y me la tomo.- Puedes seguir apretándome mi mano y tu Jacob no te pases de listo te estoy observando no te metas con mi bebe.

-Papa ya no soy una bebe.

-Eres y siempre serás mi bebe.

En ese momento Jacob me guiño un ojo y agrego:

-¿Qué pasa si Bella y yo nos hacemos novios?

-¿Qué? Dije yo sorprendida

-Te mataría y ella no tienen novio es muy joven todavía para pensar en esas cosa solo piensa en estudiar y no me daría un disgusto así ¿Verdad cariño?- Estaba chantajeándome.

-Papa ya no soy una niña.- No quería herir a papa pero tampoco quería negarle lo mió con Edward.

-Estas muy joven todavía no quiero sorpresas, Bella nada de sorpresas no me gustan, lo sabes.

-¿En serio? Vaya –dijo Jacob con ironía mientras estaba mirándome como si se le fuera a escapar lo mío con Edward ya si que lo pellizque con fuerza.

-¡Aaaah!

-¿Qué paso Jacob?– Pregunto Alice

-Nada, sentí que un mosco me pico.

Me reí de su comentario y así entre bromas pasamos el viaje al llegar al aeropuerto me iba a despedir de Esme.

-Esme adiós cuídate.

-¿Por qué se despiden? Querida ustedes se van con nosotros; todos vamos a casa de Aro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?- Se escucharon cuatro voces de cuatro adolescentes que se le arruinaban los planes.

-¿No pensaron que íbamos a dejar que cuatro adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas solos verdad?– Dijo Carlisle.

-Pero…- dijo Alice.

-Pero…-dijo Jacob.

-Pero…-dijo Jasper.

-Pero nada -dijo mi padre. –Vamos a casa de Aro así que no quiero escuchar quejas.

Yo no estaba tan molesta igual estaría cerca de Edward, pero tenia un mal presentimiento acerca de estas vacaciones estaba feliz pero algo me dijo que no todo seria de color rosa.

-Bella esto esta mal, no era como lo planee.

-Tus ideas Alice son malas, muy malas.

-Tú debes estar feliz.

-Pues si.

Después de varios kilómetros llegamos a una casa hermosa y Esme tenia llave así que abrió la puerta y para mi sorpresa casi se me salen los ojos al ver a una chica con los brazos alrededor de Edward y no solo eso sino que se besaban, no pude evitar que mi ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

_**No, se vale matar a la escritora, sino como continua la historia, se que algunas no les gusto Que lo dejase así, si hasta Becky me dijo que era mala, ella me corrigió el capitulo gracias nuevamente eres súper especial, ella me ha ayudado mucho mientras estoy enferma tienes un corazón de oro TQM, eres lo máximo, aunque me hayas llamado malvada jajajaja **_

_**Chicas, chicas me siento un poco mejor ya no tan grave, así que me he puesto a escribir la próxima que voy a actualizar es la mitad de tu corazón, solo espero a mi beta para que me la corrija ya la tengo lista, y solo espero que se conecte y se lo envió…….**_

_**Debo agradecer a las chicas que se preocupan por mi las quiero un montón, de verdad, aun no estoy recuperada del todo, pero cuando me siento mejor aprovecho para escribir y así les doy las gracias Que les ha parecido el capitulo, vieron que esta largo, no se quejen ¿quiéranme mucho? recuerde que estoy enfermita, yo las quiero un montón **_

_**Me encanta que les encante **_

_**Kat **_


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes son de Meyer la historia si es mía

Capitulo 17

Destino

Gracias siempre he dicho que las chicas que leen mis fic son geniales ya que cuando les pido ayuda siempre están hay para ayudarme y ofrecérmela de verdad quedo sin palabras en esta ocasión MaxiPau me ayudo a corregir este capitulo gracias de verdad este capitulo va dedicado a ti

GABRIELA POV

No podía dejar de pensar en el, su cuerpo, sus ojos verdes, en ese cabello color bronce. Destino ayúdame a encontrarlo a lo mejor pudiéramos vernos otra vez, trataba de no pensar en el esa mirada me mataba, pero después de un tiempo pensé que no debía ocupar mi mente, así que decidí preocuparme en lo que venia hacer allí estudiar y divertirme por supuesto me levante del dormitorio, donde se me había asignado, era temporal; quería entrar a una fraternidad, tenia que ir a la ala de la universidad para meter mi horario.

Mi compañera de cuarto me caía muy bien ambas hicimos click al conocernos se llama Andrea y estaba liada con un tipo que conoció hace tres días cuando llego a Italia y destilaba energía sexual pura. Ella no estaba e imagino que se había quedado con el tipo ese aun no lo conocía, pero según ella era todo un semental. Así que tenia el dormitorio para mi sola.

-Lastima que tenia que salir.

En ese momento recibí una llamada de un viejo amigo italiano.

-Hola, ¿como estas? – le pregunte

-Ya estas acá ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

-Si, bueno donde quieres ir hoy, solo tengo que inscribirme y soy toda tuya.

-Me parece bien hagamos algo después que te inscribas las materias como ya te enseñe como hacerlo te vienes a mi casa y de aquí vemos que hacemos.

-Me parece fantástico.

-Nos vemos preciosa.

-OK, nos vemos Dimitri.

Me bañe y luego escogí la ropa algo ajustado y un jean muy ceñido. Después que me di una vista rápida en el espejo del baño, mi maquillaje estaba perfecto me fui al departamento adecuado para inscribirme y hacer mis pintas, le decían así porque era una forma de engañar no solo al plantel sino a padres que vigilaban a sus hijos y era un secreto, no todos conocían el mecanismo a mi me lo dijo Dimitri hace tres años atrás que lo conocía , el me enseño un mundo VIP como le gusta decir me enseño todo lo que se le tenia mucho cariño era mi mejor amigo.

Después que metí el horario estaba caminando pero se me había olvidado dar una de las hojas en el departamento de al lado. Después que la entregue lo vi, el dios griego; sino me hubiera devuelto no lo hubiese visto, oh ahora si estaba segura estamos predestinados a estar juntos "gracias destino" me acerque a el estaba de espalda y… Díos que espalada.

-Hola guapo- dije. Me acerque, le acaricie el hombro y rápidamente volteo.

-Hola Gabriela ¿no?- si se acordaba de mi aunque yo esperaba que me dijera Gaby, me lo quede viendo.

-El destino es genial, de millones de estudiantes y clases, nos encontramos ¿ahora si crees en el destino?-le dije para que viera que nos trataba d unir ya yo lo sabia y no pararía hasta que se diera cuenta.

Trato de hacerme cambiar de idea pero era demasiado tarde lo quería para mi. El aun se resiste a la idea del destino que nos une, pero ya cambiara de idea y tengo varias formas para hacerlo cambiar, me menciono a la estupida de su novia y a pesar de que lo invite a tomar un café.

Después de un rato tenia problemas para hacer pintas así que le explique como iba a hacer para meter el horario, me alegraba ayudarlo recordé que vivía con su tío, se me hacia mas fácil que estuviera en la universidad así

podía conquistarlo mas rápido.

Le volví a ofrecer el maldito café pero no quiso ir conmigo esta muy duro, no quiere caer pero ya caerá. Me despedí de el diciéndole que iba a visitar a un amigo buscando picarlo un poco pero ni eso

Así que después de salir de la universidad me dirijo a la casa de mi amigo Dimitri, al llegar como siempre el estaba muy alegre de verme.

-Hola bombón ¿Qué tal te fue en tu día hoy?

-Bien-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-El destino me ha enseñado a mi nuevo amor pero este se niega a afrontarlo.

-Vaya y eso te tiene mal por alguna razón en especifico.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Vamos no soy una chica, viniste a disfrutar y eso haremos sígueme.

-A donde vamos.

-A casa de un amigo vamos a buscarlo a ver que hacemos allí y luego nos encontraremos con otros amigos y así vamos.

-Me gusta la idea pero es temprano todavía; que haremos en la noche?

-Fiesta hoy en mi casa por eso voy a regar la voz.

-Mmm… que emocionante-dije montándome en el lujoso auto de Dimitri. E tenia mucho dinero y por una parte yo me beneficiaba de eso el destino nos unió hace mas de 3 años cuando llegue a Italia por primera vez. El trasformo mi vida siempre se lo he agradecido nunca formamos una relación romántica, es como mi hermano mayor bueno tengo un hermano mayor pero no es como Dimitri, así que por eso el es como mi hermano el también cree en el destino eso no has hecho unirnos mas, aunque el lo usa para ligarse toda mujer que pase. Después de estar meditando no puede dejar de pensar en el chico de los ojos esmeralda me gustaba y lo quería para mi.

Después de viajar, fuimos a visitar a unos amigos de Dimitri que ya conocía; pero este ultimo no, el decía que era un viejo amigo de la infancia algo así como su mejor amigo aunque no lo describió así ya que decía que eso de mejores amigos era tipo gay y no le gustaba.

-Llegamos?-pregunte incrédula ya habíamos visitado a varios avisándole de la mega fiesta que había en casa de Dimitri.

-Si, llegamos –me baje del auto viendo la casa y que casa era demasiado…como decirlo? enorme gigante y se notaba de que era gente con dinero, del estilo mío y Dimitri.

-Residencia Cullen-dije en mi mente de que me sonaba ese nombre no lo recordaba en este momento así que no le di importancia, en ese momento Dimitri toco el timbre alguien le abrió y pasamos.

-Hola Mari- dijo dándole una sonrisa a ala chica que me imagine que le abrió la puerta -¿Dónde esta Félix?

-En su habitación, siga por favor adelante.

-Vamos- me dijo tomándome del brazo y subiendo escaleras arriba.

-Felixxxxxxx—grito con fuerza- deja de cogerte ala chica de turno necesitamos organizar al rumba baja inmediatamente.

-Vete a la mierda-se escucho una voz ronca con al respiración entrecortada-no pude evitar reírme estaba cogiendo

-Ustedes lo hombres-dije mirando a Dimitri que subía escaleras arriba, me jalo por el brazo y abrió la puerta de par en par escucho el grito de una chica y los grito del tal Félix, que estaba detrás de la chica teniendo sexo anal, -bonito trasero- le dije pero el lo seguía moviendo y la chica gemía.

-¿Qué demonios? Uno en su casa tampoco puede tirarse un polvo tranquilo - seguía gimiendo con la voz entrecortada.

-Te dije que vendría a esta hora idiota, se porque te la coges pero apúrate o si quieres yo termino lo que empezaste - dijo Dimitri yendo a donde estaban ellos y le toco una teta a ala chica, no vi quien era la chica aun. A pesar de lo loco que ha sido mi vida ver a dos personas teniendo sexo no es algo que me atraiga mucho a menos que yo forme parte en la pareja por supuesto.

-Vete a carajo- grito me imagine de que había llegado.

Soltó a la chica y cuando la vi no podía creerlo era mi compañera de cuarto -¿Andrea?

-Vaya…quien demonios eres tu?-me dijo Félix comiéndome con al mirada.

-Es mi compañera de cuarto - dijo Andrea- hola Gaby.

-Guaoh al fin conozco al chico que no te deja dormir ni de noche ni de día -Dije sonriendo por lo cómico de la situación.

-Ohh a mí si, es el -dijo vistiéndose y dándole un golpe a Dimitri por haberle tocado un seno

-Auch eso dolió Andrea.

-Por ser un puerco.

-Si, si, si lo que sea ¿Qué vamos a hacer Cullen?-dijo dirigiendo se a Félix, otra ves ese apellido de donde me sonaba.

-Vamos a tu casa por la fiesta o no?- le dijo a Dimitri.

-Si, ya lo se- dijo Dimitri- hay que comprar la cerveza -así se alejaron de nosotras planeando lo de la fiesta en casa de Dimitri.

-Puedo beber algo.

-Si claro, Andrea amore llévala a la cocina y sírvanse lo que quieran-dijo dándole un beso

Bajamos hacia la cocina directamente.

-Vaya así que tu y Félix, veo que son el uno para el otro.

-Si, es bueno en la cama.

-Me lo imagino jajaja, pensé que iban a estar en su departamento de soltero?-pregunte ya que me imagine que esa casa era de sus padres.

-Si, lo que pasa es que su primo esta allí se lo presto mientras su novia esa acá, ya sabes los departamentos de solteros son la bomba para el sexo.

-¿su primo? Vaya y como es ese primo…

-No lo conozco, ni se como se llama ya sabes que cuando estoy con Félix hablar no es nuestro deseo principal.

-Eso es cierto.

Tomamos algo en la cocina y los chicos aun no habían bajado, así que Andrea decidió subir a ver porque tardaban tanto. Yo decidí quedarme en la cocina un rato más, pero en ese momento decidí abrir el refrigerador y comerme una fruta, una banana estaría bien Me agache para tomarla ya que estaban abajo y en eso oí una voz aterciopelada que escucharía a miles de kilómetros y sabría quien era.

-Edward -susurre, me salí del el refrigerador y cuando me volví hay estaba, hermoso viéndome con los ojos como si se le fueran a salir de sus orbitas.

-Hola -eres mió Cullen.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- me dijo señalándome como si hubiera visto a un espanto.

-A mi también me alegra verte. Te dije que el destino se esta encargando de juntarnos, el solo hizo esto.

-Oye basta de el bendito destino- dijo alejándose de mi- ¿estas loca? Me seguiste y te metiste a mi casa.

-Primero no te seguí. Yo salí antes que tu recuerdas?0 y segundo no me metí en tu casa porque es de tu tío.

-Ahora me vas a decir que conoces a mi tío. Vaya eres una loca, esto se esta pasando de la raya, te dije qué tengo novia y no dejas de acecharme- salio directo a la sala.

-No te estoy acechando- lo seguí quería dejarle mi punto claro- resulta que tu primo es amigo de mi amigo y ha venido a buscarlo. Me ha traído con el, fijare el destino trata de unirnos y no es una casualidad. Todo este tiempo, toda esta gente y vine a parar en la casa donde te quedas; donde vayas ese es el destino, eres un ciego si no te das cuenta de que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Si definitivamente estas loca –dijo airándome de una forma extraña como si de verdad pensara que estaba loca.

-No lo estoy, solo quiero que sepas que no me importa que tengas novia y te lo demostrare- dije acercándome a el.

-Quédate donde estas! no confió en ti, eres peligrosa y creo que eres bipolar así que mantente alejada de mi.

Pero no lo hice. Me acerque a el, puse mis sobre los suyos a pesar de que trataba de esquivarme. Lo bese. En ese momento se oyeron unos gritos.

-Edward!!!

¿Qué les pareció? Si ya se no me maten esperaban la reacción de Bella pero me pareció interesante que vieran como es Gabriela y que fue lo que pasó

Actualizare pronto así que no me mateen


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer la trama a mí

CAPITULO 18

Mis lagrimas

_**Estoy a un paso de tu vida y de perder tu amor**_

_**Estoy a un paso de tu alma y de tu corazón**_

_**Estoy sintiendo que te pierdo cada día mas**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que tú ya no volverás**_

EDWARD POV

En ese momento sentí que Dios me odiaba, al ver la mirada de Bella sentí que esto la había herido y que no seria fácil explicarle que no era lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Por un momento al pensar que como estaban mis padres ella se controlaría, jamás pensé que me daría tanto miedo perder a bella… no podía perderla ella era mi vida trate de acercarme a ella y en ese momento solo hizo lo que tanto temí corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, salio y la seguí, ella al parecer no sabia que iba detrás de ella.

_**Tan solo dime como hacer para vivir sin ti**_

_**Voy caminando en estas calles no se a donde ir**_

_**Estoy huyendo cada día de esta soledad**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

BELLA POV

Corría, solo quería alejarme no sabia que rumbo seguí solo quería alejarme antes de romper a llorar porque ¿Por qué?..... Solo me preguntaba eso algo me dolía, otro engaño pensé que no podría superarlo, tenia que irme lo mas lejos si pediera regresaría a mi casa en este momento no me importo ¿que pensaría Charlie al ver mi reacción? Solo corría en una de esas sentí un que alguien me agarraba y decía mi nombre.

_**Y es que sin ti, nada es igual,**_

_**Se muere mi alma si no estas**_

_**Y es que sin ti me vale mas, no respirar**_

EDWARD POV

-Bella confía en mi no es lo que piensas-dije abrasándola no podía perderla, no la iba a soltar-no huyas de mi amor, por favor basta.

_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor**_

_**Dame las llaves de tu corazón**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estas**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás**_

-Ya basta ¿Por qué me dañas así?-trato de empujarme.

-No, es lo que piensas ella me beso-aun no la soltaba tenia que hacerla entender que lo que vi-yo jamás te haría algo así jamás.

-Lo hiciste una vez me apostaste- eso fue un golpe bajo.

-Si, pero fui un idiota y jamás me lo perdonare, pero gracias a eso me di cuenta que te amo mas que a mí vida y no puedo y no quiero perderte.

-¿Qué hacia allí?-lloraba no me gustaba verla así y menos que estuviera llorando por mi culpa.

-Yo no la traje, ni siquiera se porque estaba aquí, te lo juro jamás te dañaría así, créeme Bella por el amor de dios créeme.

-¿Cómo creerte? Suéltame esto se acabo-dijo empujándome yo no quise soltarla no podía perderla no cuando apenas la tenia.

_**Tan solo dime como hacer sin ti**_

_**voy caminando y no se a donde ir**_

_**estoy huyendo de esta soledad**_

_**hoy de mis manos todo se me va**_…

-No, bella no yo te amo, ella no significa nada para mi! Esta obsesionada conmigo. No se porque estaba allí, no sabia trate de echarla jamás pensé que me besaría.

-suéltame me haces daño-me dijo con su voz ahogada contra mi pecho sentía que si la dejaba ir nunca la recuperaría, pero aun así la solté.

_**Y no dejan de caer mis lágrimas………**_

BELLA POV

Al sentir que me dejaba libre solo seguía llorando estaba tan dolida y en eso me di cuenta que por mi mejilla corrían las lagrima mas gruesas que había botado en toda mi vida, estaba totalmente triste.

_**Solo en mi cuarto esperando que vengas a mi**_

_**Y le des ganas a mi vida para así vivir**_

_**Estoy huyendo cada día de esta soledad**_

Quería irme, dejarlo todo terminar con esta farsa.

-Me engañaste

-No, no lo hice

-Te amo, y nunca te haría algo así y tu lo sabes en el fondo lo sabes -suéltame por favor, no te creo.

-Debes hacerlo porque yo jamás te haría eso, tu lo sabes hemos sufrido mucho ambos cometimos estupideces ambos nos lastimamos pero antes de montarme en ese avión prometí… jure jamás hacerte daño jamás! no lo haría y menos con esa mujer que la detesto no se como se metió a al casa, solo se que ella me beso y en ese ínstate ustedes llegaron no sentí nada no es igual cuando te beso! Cuando nos besamos olvido todo créeme, si yo la hubiera besado como te beso a ti lo hubieras notado Bella pero no lo hiciste porque la única que estaba dando un beso allí era ella, no yo jamás la besaría jamás! Bella si la única que me hace estremecer con cada beso eres tu, a la única que deseo es a ti! solo a ti y no quiero perderte por un malentendido no voy a perderte

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

_**Y es que sin ti, nada es igual,**_

_**Se muere mi alma si no estas,**_

_**Y es que sin ti me vale mas, no respirar**_

_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor**_

_**Dame las llaves de tu corazón**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estas**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás**_

Yo estaba enamorada de el, allí lo entendí ¿pero el me amaba? ¿O todo había sido una broma de mal gusto? ¿El sentía lo mismo? Su lengua trato de profundizar el beso y se lo permití no se porque solo lo hice quería tenerlo cerca.

Me aferre a el, devolviéndole el beso con pasión, nuestras bocas trataban de estar mas cerca aunque no era posible, mis lagrimas y las del él, espera un momento el estaba llorando ¿por mi? El… Me amaba eso era! Él me amaba y al igual que yo no quería perderme pero yo lo vi con ella el… ¿Qué fue lo que viste bella? Solo ella dándole un beso.

-OH, Edward te amo.

-Yo te amo mas, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi así tenga que amarrarte no dejare que me dejes.

-No lo haré, te creo Edward-seguía llorando.

_**Tan solo dime como hacer sin ti**_

_**Voy caminando y no se a donde ir**_

_**Estoy huyendo de esta soledad**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

_**Y no dejan de caer mis lágrimas………**_

_**Que no daría por estar tan cerca de tus ganas**_

_**Por que aquí en mi alma siento que este amor jamás se apagara**_

_**Hoy de mis manos se me va tu amor**_

_**Dame las llaves de tu corazón**_

_**Hoy me hace daño saber que no estas**_

_**Me vuelve loco saber que no volverás**_

_**Tan solo dime como hacer sin ti**_

_**Voy caminando y no se a donde ir**_

_**Estoy huyendo de esta soledad**_

_**Hoy de mis manos todo se me va…**_

En eso la lluvia caía, pero eso nos importo para nada aun seguíamos besándonos mientras caía, empapándonos. Nuestros labios era inseparables el quería borrarme el feo recuerdo de aquel beso y yo lo quería quitar de sus labios, tenia razón el mismos deseo que el sentía por mi yo lo sentía por el y no lo quería perder no puedo perderlo no quiero huir jamás….

_**Y no dejan de caer mis lágrimas………**_

**No tarde tanto verdad dios, algunas me querían matar por el capitulo anterior, por eso como mi beta MaxiPau al mandarle el correo ayer ya hoy me lo mando y aquí esta gracias de verdad por ayudarme a betear esta historia para que las chicas no me mataran jajaja, así podré actualizar mas rápido gracias de verdad **

**¿Chicas que les pareció el capitulo?¿ Cotufas, tomates que me merezco? **

**Ayer subí un capitulo de la secuela y explique la razón por la que no he subido los capitulo de matrimonio en pantalla repito los capitulo están listo y de la mitad de mi corazón pero aun no los tengo, cuando las chicas que lo están corrigiendo me lso envie los publico **

**La canción que esta intercalada es de Hany Kauan se llama mis lagrimas y la use porque la identifique con lo que quería para el capitulo **

**Los quiere kat **

**Y ya empiezo a escribir el capitulo 19 muajaajaacccccc **


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si

Capitulo 19

Todo se descubre

-Edward, espera o Charlie y tus padres ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

-La verdad que estamos locamente enamorados y besándonos bajo la lluvia-dijo esto besándome otra vez

-Si, pero como crees que lo tomaran sobre todo mi padre

-Bien tu padre me adora –y siguió dándome besos cortos que yo respondía

-Eso es cierto, pero igual se lo ocultamos-dije preocupada

-Eso, no importa amor, igual nos darán consejos, quizás se molestara un poco

-Y si.. si nos castigan Edward si dicen que no podemos vernos

-Bueno si nos castigan tendremos que disfrutar mucho hoy ya sabes para que nos castiguen con ganas así que no regresaremos hasta pasada la noche y si no prohíben vernos le diremos que no así que tendremos que se fuerte pero personalmente creo que esta exagerando, no pasara nada, de eso.

-Edward, nosotros no usamos, no nos protegimos cuando paso ya sabes

-Oh, no había pensado en eso, esta vez si lo haremos no te preocupes amor no pasara anda

-¿Que pasa y si pasa algo? Y si Edward y si estoy embarazada

-No lo creo Bella, era nuestra primera vez, y no creo que pase nada, tu siente que ha pasado algo

-No, estoy normal pero aun es muy pronto para saberlo

-Exacto, nos preocuparemos cuando sea el tiempo para pensar en eso, pero seguro no pasa nada

-Pero…

-Vamos Bella, quiero enseñarte algo

-¿A donde vamos?

-Mi primo me presto su departamento para que ya sabes estuviéramos juntos

-Le pediste el departamento a tu primo para hacer ……

-No, el me lo ofreció y yo lo acepte vamos Bella ahora somos sexualmente activos, ahora haremos la cosas bien ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-Si, pero no quiero que siempre sea sexo, ya sabes a veces hablábamos y otras cosas

-Las haremos, pero después que llegamos no estaremos tanto tiempo juntos ya sabes, no para hacer y demostrar cuanto te deseo

-¿Quiero ver eso?

-Si ya te lo demostrare, es por aquí

Salimos largo trato, por varias calle, mojándonos en la lluvia y hasta que llegamos un bonito apartamento, subimos, y en el ascensor Edward me beso, ese beso que tanto ansiaba, quería que me besara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo pero mas íntimamente, lo deseaba mas que nunca

Alice pov

Lo iba a matar, si es que Bella no lo hacia antes, como es posible que hiciera lo que estaba haciendo si exactamente eso. Oh, dios Edward estaba besando a una tipa y solo pude ver que Bella, salio corriendo mi pobre prima, Edward salio a buscarla, iba a ir yo tras el pero escuche a mi tío decir confundido:

-¿Que paso? ¿Porque salieron corriendo?-claro era normal que el preguntara eso, ya que el no sabia de la relación que ellos tenia y era mejor que no se enterara

-¿Y tu? Eres la novia de Edward-pregunto una asombrada Esme asombrada y lo lógico que pensara eso ya que después de la escena

-No ojala fuera su novia pero el por los momentos no se decide por mi, actualmente su novia es la chica que salio corriendo Bella creo que es su nombre ¿y ustedes quienes son?

-Nosotros somos los padres de edward - señalando a Carlisle Bella es su mejor amiga, no es su novia debes estar confundida -Dijo Esme convencida de eso -

-Si, debe estar equivocada jovencita –dijo mi tío molesto por el comentario de la zorra- yo soy el padre de Bella y Edward y ella se conocen de pequeños

-No, ella es su novia me imagino que no lo sabían ops lo siento, que se tenga que enterar así por mi, pero siempre he dicho que andar con la verdad hacia adelante es lo mejor ¿no les parece?

-eres una víbora venenosa-grite, estaba indignada, como se atrevía a decir algo de lo que no le incumbía a ella- no te deberias meter en lo que no te importa

-¿Quién demonios eres tu? –me vio de arriba abajo- la defensora de la estupida Bella

-si, sabias que eran novios para que estaba de buscona, eres una sucia, y no te atrevas a insultarla ella es mejor que tu, por eso Edward esta con ella y no contigo

La expresión del tío Charlie no era agradable, estaba furioso porque yo prácticamente le había confirmado que Edward y Bella eran novios,

-me gusta Edward y lo quiero para mi, me parece bien lo que Bella vio, haré eso y mucho mas para conquistarlo el es mi destino y así será además ella no va a estar tan cerca de el, yo me quedare con el, pues ella tendrá que buscar a alguien de su como decirlo de su misma especie, para poder subsistir o poder procrearse

-ah, no ya veras, te dejare pelona-en eso sentí que unos brazos, me sujetaban y me di cuanta que Jasper, me había agarrado por la cintura –suéltame-le grite a mi novio-déjame, a mi prima nadie la ofende y la bicha eres tu, sucia puta, zorra

-Por favor, no soy de tu clases, chica deberías de ver como eres, ordinaria de pacotilla-en eso sentí que Jasper aflojo su agarre, lo amaba y me abalance sobre ella le jale el cabello, para que mañana tuviera dolor de cabeza todo el día, ella trato de golpearme pero en ese momento Jasper volvió a agarrarme y no pudo hacerlo, Jacob la agarro a ella para que no se acercara a mí

-Me la pagaras ya veras y si le quitare a Edward ya veras que el se quedara conmigo-Dijo tratando de salir de la casa

En eso Esme, se puso delante de ella, tapándole el paso a la parte de arriba de la casa y mirándola mal a ella

-Quiero a Bella, como una hija, mataría a Edward si le hiciera daño, y déjame decirte algo, prefiero mil veces quedarme sin hijo que aceptar a alguien como tu sea su novia, y es mejor que se vaya jovencita-le dijo ferozmente

-No puedo irme, vine con unos amigos, así que lo voy a subir quiera o no señora y me ire cuando ellos se vayan espero no incomodar pero soy muy sincera y si la prefiere a la tonta esa entonces no nos llevaremos muy bien

-Ya le dije que es mejor que se marche.-volvió a decir Esme con ganas de darle una bofetada por ser tan irrespetuosa

En eso no me había dado cuenta que teníamos mas compañía vi bajar a dos chicos acompañados por otra chica debía ser la amigos de la golfa

-Pero ya nos vamos-dijo un chico que agarro a la zorra y se la llevo, el otro estaba viendo la escena

-Felix, me puedes explicar que esta pasando aquí –pregunto Carlisle

-Acabo de bajar, en realidad ella es amiga de mi amigo no la conozco, pero al parecer le gusta Edward, tío yo no tengo la culpa si Edward estaba liberando hormonas yo estaba estudiando con mis amigos allá arriba y no se que estaba haciendo el.

Una hora después de explicarle a mi tío que solo tenía poco tiempo y que ellos se quería según mi parte de la historia no le podía dar detalles, si se puso así nada mas de saber que eran novios y lo habían ocultados no me quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si se entera de que esta ya no es virgen mínimo la mente en un convento o peor ah mejor no seguís pensando en eso ya que se me podía salir algo

-¿Dónde están?-grito mi tío al darse cuenta que no habían regresado – si tu hijo-dijo señalando a Carlisle- le pone un dedo encima a mi hija lo matare yo mismo- bueno no le ha puesto un dedo le ha puesto el cuerpo completo será que eso dos estaban o a lo mejor ya vendrían o bueno no lo se solo espero que mi tío se calme

-no, se alo mejor esta en el apartamento con su novia, se lo preste- dijo Felix el primo de Edward me daba mala espina cosa que acabo de confirmar cuando dijo esto

-¿Qué departamento?-grito Charlie dame la dirección ¡ya!

Buenas noches es corto lo se, y bueno con este capitulo me despido de este fic me despido hasta enero chicas enero le subiré capitulo de este fic

Próxima actualización.19/01/2010

El próximo fic que actualizare será Dura realidad

Saludos kat


	20. capitulo final

_Los personajes no me pertenecen la trama si _

_Gracias a todas las que estuvieron pendientes de esta historia mil gracias y por seguirla hasta aquí _

_Capitulo final _

_-No quiero que esto continúe-Estas fueron las palabras de mi padre al tiempo que Edward y yo volvíamos al departamento después de una llamada de su primo informándole que sabían dónde estábamos e irían a buscarnos después de tener escalofríos con solo pensar que Charlie me hubiera cachado en plena faena me sonrojaba violentamente, claro cabe destacar que no hicimos nada le había dicho a Edward que quizás estaba embarazada pero, habíamos descubierto que no._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_-Bésame- jale su cuerpo para ponerme encima de él, mientras el teléfono sonaba –no contestes Edward-dije._

_-No, lo hare aunque algo me dice que debo hacerlo- y hay sin previo aviso sentí como algo bajaba de mi, solté a Edward y corrí literalmente hasta lo que pensé que era el baño y si era, lo que pensaba me bajo el periodo no estaba embarazada, me asee y salí después que estuve lista. La cara de Edward me dejo sin palabras algo pasaba _

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte con la voz tensa su cara no era nada normal_

_-Tú, padre y mis padres saben dónde estamos iban a venir a buscarnos, bueno mas tu padre que los míos, al parecer no le gusta la idea de que estés conmigo y está muy enojado, Bella ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora si el se opone?_

_Quede en blanco se supone que esto no debía pasar pero todo había sido mi culpa todo esto era porque no pude controlar mis ataques de celo y salí corriendo no esto era culpa de Gabriela, odiaba a esa rubia tonta que quería quedarse con mi novio que destino y ocho cuarto._

_-Debemos irnos ya llame y dije que íbamos para allá así no vienen .. y pienso que.. Bueno_

_-No estoy embarazada-dije sin esperar a que el lo asimilara-tengo la menstruación e igual no íbamos a poder hacer nada-me sonroje otra vez-lo siento todo esto es mi culpa-dije_

_-No, no es tu culpa es la mía debí llevarte a casa no aquí ahora tu padre está enojado y me querrá matar. ¿Se trajo su arma? _

_-Claro que no Ed. A lo mejor si está enojado pero yo hablare con el, yo…hablare con el te lo aseguro, hablar es lo mejor que podemos hacer ¿no?_

_Y yo confíen en lo que el había dicho siempre lo hacia así era Edward a pesar de todo lo que nos había pasado hemos estado juntos nada cambiaría eso yo estaba segura de que lo amaba y el me amaba a mi ya me lo había dicho me lo había demostrado, pero aun no estábamos preparado para los que se nos venia_

_¿Cierto?_

_Después de luchar por llegar los mas rápido posible a la casa del tio de Edward, el llegar y ver la cara de mi apdre fue lo ams aterrador del mundo algo pasaba lo senti en ese momento pero fui muy tonta para darme cuenta _

_-no, tenemos palabras para decir lo conmocionado que estábamos jamás pensamos que su amistad seria algo mas para ustedes-había dicho Esme después que llegamos a la casa donde mi padre lo primero que hizo fue verme de un modo que mostraba rechazo antes nosotros _

_-Queríamos decirlo pero fue algo rápido no dios tiempo ni siquiera… esperábamos estar todo juntos, para hablarlo, se lo ibamos a decir-menciono Edward tratando de explicar nuestro amor _

_-Papa se que piensas que soy joven pero ya he crecido y amo a Edward …-me interrumpió un grito de mi padre_

_-¿Amor? Como puedes pensar que es amor Bella eres joven no una niña pero aun joven y – se volteo a ver a carlisle y esme – no es que Edward sea un mal muchacho pero son muy jóvenes y no puedo permitirlo y no lo hare, le prohíbo verse les prohíbo que sean novios , lo primero que hicieron fue irse, no son maduros no puedo permitir que se arruinen la vida de esta manera no puedo y no lo haras Bella _

_-No puedes hacer eso, padre yo lo amo _

_-no voy a dejar a bella- dijo Edward tomando mi mano._

_-Pues a pesar de que piense que soy un ogro no voy a permitirlo, hija- me dijo agarrándome por los hombros, apartándome de Edward al momento lo odiaba por hacerme esto ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?-el es tu mejor amigo se conocen de pequeños no han conocido a nadie mas no has vivido, la universidad a ambos les dara el motivo para que disfruten sus estudios de una manera increíble Bella, pero si ahora ustedes siguen su noviazgo, quizás solo quizás ese amor que tanto dicen tener no durara, Edward esta aquí y tu regresaras conmigo es mucho tiempo, no quiero verte esperando a que el se comunique o que bajes tus notas o que te hagan daño Son jóvenes hay hormonas, por los dos sigan siendo amigos, por lo menos por este tiempo de universidad sigan apoyándose como amigos _

_-Vamos a seguir nuestra relación, la amo Charlie no le hare daño se lo juro – me dijo Edward_

_-No, debes jurarme nada a mi Edward, me atengo a los hechos, mi hija estará pendiente de ti, cuanto tiempo pasara en que no les escribirás de que la dejaras a un lado y no estará con ella o el sexo porque no soy estúpido esa chica te estaba besando , es el principio de una drama, para mi hija y pudo verlo pero si en cambio se separan ahora y puedes continuar con tu vida y ella con la de ella sin ningún compromiso solo con ser amigo y después que acabes tus estudios aun siguen amándose yo seré el primero en aceptar esa relación –dijo mi padre después de salir no sin antes- Bella te espero afuera para irnos, regresaremos hoy despídete tu elijes _

_-Papa grite – esto no podía estar pasándome me sentí desecha como si no hubiera un mañana, los padres de Edward aun no habían dicho nada ._

_-Tienen que apoyarme siempre les ha caído Bella tienen que apoyar nuestra relación _

_-Estamos de acuerdo a que si se quieren – dijo Carlisle – pero Charlie tiene razón en todo su sentido el ha querido ser sincero y creo que debemos serlo es cierto son muy jóvenes los amamos a los dos pero, esto es muy pronto, tu tienes que estudiar son jóvenes _

_-Será difícil mantener una relación a larga distancia a pesar de eso, es justo lo que le pide como padre- dijo Esme matándome lentamente_

_-Entonces regresare- dijo Edward- no quiero estar aquí si así se impide mi relación con ella._

_-hicimos un trato Edward- dijo Carlisle _

_-Pero papa..-trato de convncerlo_

_-No- dijo dejándonos solo._

_-Es mi decisión, te amo Edward seguiremos esta relación así ellos la prohíban, nos veremos en vacaciones yo te esperare ¿tu me esperaras? ¿Cierto_

* * *

_-Bella, despierta- sentí un empujón sacarme de mis recuerdos, era tan real cuando soñaba con ese momento algo que paso ya hace tres años- no vas a ir al aeropuerto por Edward llega hoy ¿no?_

_-Si, ya voy para alla- dije _

_Llegue al aeropuerto estaba nerviosa no había visto a Edward desde hace tres años atrás después de esa noche, al verlo sentí que mi corazón rebotaba a mil por hora estaba mas guapo ahora_

_-Hola-me dijo abrazándome, pude oler su aroma me encantaba que estuviera aquí- estas increíble te ves bien _

_-Hola, gracias tu también- dije sin dejar de abrazarlo quería abrazarlo así siempre-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?_

_-Bien, entretenido en realidad-me miro a los ojos sabia lo que venia ahora asiq ue me adelante_

_-¿Dónde esta ella? – voltee mi cara y la vi, igual como la recordaba su cabellera rubia se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahí me di cuenta que Charlie siempre tuvo la razón siempre _

_-Hola Bella, estuvo genial que viniera a recogernos estoy asustada ya sabes estamos bien ¿cierto? Eres su amiga y ya acepte eso y tu me aceptaste a mi _

_-Claro - dije dándole un abrazo aunque por dentro lo ultimo que quería hacer pero si el era feliz con ella asi debia ser._

_-Voy a comprar agua cariño me acompañas.._

_-Si.. Bella_

_-Estaré bien solo ve esperare aquí- dije_

_Y los vi tomados de la mano cariñosamente se amaban ahora el era de ella y el tiempo solo me curara lo nuestro no funciono porque decidimos que ser amigos era mas importante pero solo a veces me arrepiento solo a veces, aunque para nosotros lo que empezó con un juego se convirtió en la traición a nuestro amor la amistad continuo, sentí un golpe pero no me di cuenta hasta que tropecé con alguien _

_-Auch- dijo un chico ._

_-Lo siento, no te vi- dije disculpándome y cuando mire sus ojos y el me vio a mi algo en mi mente me dijo:_

_La vida continua Bella _

Fin


	21. secuela

Hola chicas para las que no saben y están mal por el final de este fic, si el fic termino y debo aclarar que no fue que me aburrí de l ni nada por el estilo a mi me pareció muy buen final en mi opinión perooooo termino así porque ya yo tenia planeado hacer una secuela siiiiii chicas este fic tiene secuela como se llama bueno acá les dejo el link espero que lo apoyennnnnnn

http: //ww /s/58 64349/1/In conc luso


End file.
